A Different Life
by FrackinFae
Summary: What if... Sookie grew up as being Fae. She knew Pam before she even met Eric. My first try at fanfic so please go easy on me while I learn the ropes here. Thanks! A work in progress
1. Chapter 1

"What are your plans today, Sookie?" Grandfather Fintan asked as I walked downstairs into the living room.

"Going to close out on the building for Pam and me. If I don't get this done today, I'm sure she'll drain me dry."

"Humph…I still don't understand your need to become best friends with a vampire Dear One" Of course he wouldn't understand. I've heard it all before, she's bitchy, rude, arrogant, smug and that's only to name a few things that I've heard from my lovely fairy family. I silently laughed to myself, vampires and fairies are more similar than they care to admit. Both species continue to drag on about how they're more superior than the other.

I've lived with my grandparents, Fintan and Adele Stackhouse Brigant since my parents were killed by water fairies when I was 5. Both of my grandparents are half fae. Fintan is a sky fae and Adele is a fire fae. The essential spark for fairies seemed to skip the rest of any of my family members until I was born. Sure Jason and Hadley might smell good and they've been gifted with great looks but that's as fairy as they'll ever be. I came into my powers at the age of 15, which was also my first visit into Fairy. I have Telepathy, a gift from my sponsor, Desmond Cataliades the Demon. I can manipulate air, project fire balls, teleport and have been gifted with Tongues: the ability to understand and speak any language known to either man or creature. All in all, I've had a great life.

The 45 minute drive to Shreveport turned out to be exactly what I needed. My family has lived in the same house in Bon Temps for the last 200 years. I'm not complaining though, our closest neighbor is old Jesse Compton and as far as I know he doesn't have any living relatives. Our family settled on the location to guard and protect the fae portal that borders the Stackhouse- Brigant property line.

Shaking out of my musings, I pull into the empty parking area that is soon to be where Ill be spending my nights 6 days of the week. The Great Revelation is in a month and Pam and I decided to open up a bar/club for supes, I guess more specifically for vampires since it's they're coming out. We decided on the name Fangtasia, corny, I know, but with a name like that we'll be sure to attract customers willing to live on the wild side. I wanted a more fairy tale like name, of course with me being a fairy, but I doubt that we'll be letting ourselves known any time soon. My cousins Claude and Claudine own Hooligan's. To any human, you would think that it's just a high end strip club, Knowing none the wiser that fairies, elves and demons run the place.

After checking out the place and making further arrangements with Mr Downey about meeting back tonight with Pam, I was on my way to the nearest coffee shop. I never start my morning without coffee but I wasn't a grump when I woke up this morning. Seeing that I still have another 4 hours until nightfall, I figured out that a little shopping is in order.

With everything done and still an hour until Pam gets up, I decide to head to her house to wait until she's up. Normally vampires don't let anyone into their houses but I've known Pam for 2 years and we've had our share of sleepovers.

Like I've said before, I've known Pam for 2 years. She was 19 when she was turned, has white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She's around 260 years old and she says that her maker turned her out of boredom although afterwards their relationship was any but that. She hasn't seen him for almost 100 years saying that he was courted off to be a consort for the vampire Queen of Oklahoma.

"Sookie, you know I like it when I wake up to find you in my house but Id rather enjoy it more if I woke up with you in my bed."

" Ah, yes, Pammy. I love it when you go all lesbian lover on me." I told her with a chuckle.

"If I could glamour your sexy fairy ass, we'd be lovers already darling."

"One day Pam, once you remember your human birthday. That I promise you." I told her with a wink. I've been telling her the same line for almost a year now and it irritates her that she doesn't remember her birthday.

"So, get ready and lets go to the club. We'll get the keys tonight if we both agree on it and then we can start plans for decorating. We have 1 month if we want it open in time for the coming out of the coffin party."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pam and I agreed on the club. It is big enough for a bar, dance floor, multiple booths and tables scattered throughout the floor, 2 offices with private restrooms and an another office for whatever we decide on. Pam and I don't exactly agree on colors and décor so Im pretty sure that this month will be a huge headache in the making.

"So, we'll meet tomorrow for color schemes and positions that need to be filled?" Ill see if I can talk her into some nice deep green colors. Knowing her she's either going for the cliché red and black or pastels, her favorite colors.

"Yes, that sounds agreeable. We could just paint the club in purple and pink and be done with it." Pam suggested.

Ah, see, I knew it. Since Im not in the mood to argue tonight, Ill leave it for tomorrow, telling her so. Getting back into my car, I decided to drop her home and make my way back to Bon Temps for the evening. Maybe we can hire someone to do some kind of computer magic, showing us how the club would look with the colors we decide on.

Pulling up to the farmhouse, I could tell that my grandparents were asleep. It was only 9pm, I wonder what they did during the day that made them so tired. Hmm, maybe I don't want to know. Having grandparents that were still sexually active wasn't a big deal but I do wish that sometimes theyd wait until I leave the house. Maybe I will look into getting my own place. Shreveport would be perfect and it would save me the driving to and from work. I noticed a few houses in Pam's neighborhood that were up for sale so tomorrow during the day, Ill contact a realtor.

After a nice bubble bath and a glass of wine, I decided I still wasn't tired enough to sleep. Thinking of friends that would be awake at this time I decided on calling Alex.

Alex Rivers was the sweetest and hottest vampire Ive ever met. I lost my virginity to him 2 and a half years ago and my grandparents had a few choice words to give me. No one was happy about it. Alex is 6 feet tall, with black hair, green eyes, the body of a god, a simply gorgeous god. He says that he was turned around 870 years ago. He's also the vampire sheriff of Shreveport and surrounding areas, making up area 5. We're not in any kind of relationship but we do have a little more than friends with benefits going on. The good thing about growing up in the area is that I know all or at least most of the vampires in the area so I don't have to worry about anyone trying to kill me or trying to claim me. Occasionally a younger vamp will settle in the area and try to stake a claim. Lets just say that some of them havent been on the good receiving end of a fireball.

"Hey tall dead and sexy, you busy?" I asked.

"That depends my little Fairy Princess. What are you thinking about tonight?"

Hmm…Sex, movies and maybe more sex, I thought to myself. Maybe Ill let him work for it instead. " A movie?" Code word for sex if you pick up on my meaning.

"I can do a movie if we have dessert after."

Or during I thought. It's not that Im an overly sexual person but it has been a week since my last sex-capade…."Sounds great, Ill meet you at your place in 30 minutes. Ill be popping in so don't jump me when I get there." I chuckled to myself thinking of the first time I popped into his house without warning. It's definitely 1 way to get a vampire on edge.

Popping via fairy transport, I arrived in Alex's bedroom 30 minutes after hanging up with him. Using my telepathy, I can tell that he's in the living room, probably setting up a movie. I guess he didn't get my code word, movie, meaning sex until dawn. Damn the movie, I decide to strip to my new lingerie and wait for him in bed. My newest thong and bra set that I bought today are a green that match his eyes so I know that he'll appreciate it. Now the countdown to see how long it takes to get his ass into the bedroom.  
One minute later and he finally figures out that Im not in the mood for a movie. Crooking my finger at him, I call him to the bed.

"Hello, vampire." I purred.

A simple greeting of "Fairy" was all I got out before he pounced on me. Starting with my neck, he used his skillful tongue, slowly leading down to my already wet thongs. Rubbing my clit through the thin material, he makes his way back up to my cleavage.

"Don't rip my under garments vampire, I just bought them today and happen to especially like these."

"Mmm, as you say Princess. Now, have you been a good girl?" As he started sucking on my wet center.

"Ohhh..Ahhh..No, Ive been bad, very bad. I had fantasies about sparkly vampires." I chuckled a little before his slid 2 fingers inside me.

Neither of us having anything else to say, I rode out my first orgasm as he fucked me with his fingers. Placing his hard rock cock at my center, he started teasing my clit making me whimper and squirm for more. Not being able to hold out for much longer, I thrust my hips upwards expressing to him what exactly I want. He thrusts the rest of the way inside me and lifted my leg over his hips to get deeper inside me.

"Fuck, harder, Alex." I grunted.

As he went harder, he also got faster. Vampire speed, there really is nothing like it. Squeezing my nipples and bringing me closer towards him, he started licking my ear, my neck, sucking on the spot that I know that he'll be biting soon bringing us both over the edge. Sinking his fangs into my neck, we both came shouting out profanities, Alex in French and me in Elvish.

As we separated, we just laid there until one of us was ready to speak. He broke the silence first asking me about my day and then me asking him how his evening went. Soon running out of words, we started touching each other again, each ready to please before dawn comes to take my dear sweet Alex to his daytime rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The month leading up to the Great Revelation was a stressful one. Pam and I finally decided on colors for Fangtasia. A nice mix of charcoal, black, red and green filled the club. Pam got her pink, but we restricted it to her office. I decided on blue for my office, but I don't really plan on doing much in there.  
We added a deejay area that Ill be running, I love my music as much as I love dancing and Im proud to say that Im a great dancer. Pam added 2 thrones near the deejay booth that she says she'll so graciously sit upon to "enthrall the vermin." I guess it's easy to say that vampires have a love hate relationship with humans.

I was left to the hiring of human employees while Pam took care vampire employees. A few of them jumped at the chance to be on display at the club, which means that they'll be leaving with their feed and fucks for the evening. We decided on vampire bartenders, being served by a vampire will probably sell more money. Chow, an asian vampire with lots of nice tattoos and Longshadow, a native american vamp. Alex, being the area sheriff will be at the club almost nightly and is possibly thinking of buying into it with Pam and me. With everything ready for tomorrow evening, we open the doors to supes in the area that will be helping out tomorrow evening. I see a lot of familiar faces and am happy that so many people will be there to support vampires even though theyre all probably complaining about fangs, wet dog smells or burning flesh. Apparently demons smell like burnt flesh to vampires.

"Hey Alcide." I greeted to the Shreveport pack master.

"Sookie." Hmm, name as a greeting, I guess he's still mad that I wouldn't date him instead of a bloodsucker as he so eloquently put it.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I wont be rude. I really want the first night of the club to be a hit.

"Yes. Ill be here with Trey until 2 am." He tells me.

"Alrighty, well, see you guys tomorrow then and Alcide, thanks!"

Exchanging pleasantries with a few others, I look for Pam telling her that Ill see her tomorrow night. Not seeing her anywhere in the club, I decide to check her office. She's on the phone when I enter, so I tell her my goodbyes and tell her to call tomorrow evening before she heads over.

The drive back to Bon Temps seemed longer than the 45 minutes it usually takes. It might just be that Im just as excited about the vampires coming out just as much as they are. I still havent settled on a house in Shreveport. There are 2 that Im looking at but nothing really screams "home" to me. Maybe Im feeling guilty about leaving my grandparents, I have lived with them for the past 20 years.

I was surprised to see grandfather and Claude when I walked into the kitchen. I can tell from their thoughts that theyre anxious with a little caution, for me, about tomorrow night. They don't really like that I hang out with vampires but really there arent that many fairies that live in our little are of Louisiana.

"Ill be fine, guys. Promise. Im more than capable of taking care of myself if any vampires get out of control. Besides, the Supernatural Council is asking for all hands on deck tomorrow."

"Cousin, why don't you just buy into Hooligan's with Claudine and me?" Claude asked. That's a first coming from him, the club is his baby, just like how Im hoping that Fangtasia will be mine. I havent told anyone of my own plans to open up a wine bar of my own within the year.

"I like getting into my own ideas, Claude. Fangtasia isn't my only business venture. I plan on opening a wine bar sometime soon if things go good this year." I wasn't really in the mood to talk about something that I had no plans of until next Spring.

"A wine bar sounds like an excellent plan Sookie." My grandfather told me. I can see the excitement in his eyes. If anyone enjoys wine, it's definitely my grandfather.

"Yes, exactly. If you like Grandfather, we can discuss this in a few more months?"

"I would like that Dear One. So, are you all set for tomorrow night? Would you like some of the Royal Guards to be nearby, just in case?"  
I can see the hope in his eyes that Ill say yes. Inwardly sighing, Ill give him what he wants. " I think that would be a good idea. Maybe just 2 or 3 though. I know that they hate staying in the human realm for more than a night."

Looking at the clock, I decide to tell them my goodnights and head to bed. We can all only hope that tomorrow evening will be received with open arms. If humans arent so accepting of vampires, I wonder what they would do if they found out that werewolves, fairies, demons and so much more lived amongst them.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric POV

Another month and Ill be out of shit hole Oklahoma and thankfully as far as I can get away from Freyda. Im a 1000 year old Viking vampire, who the hell does she think she is treating me like a "pet" for a century. I can thank my maker Appius for getting my balls tied in knots. Maybe Ill sink lower and ask him to release me once I get out of here.

Freyda has kept me away from my only child Pam for the last 100 years. No phone calls, no emails, no contact at all. At least with the maker-child bond, I can tell that she's been content and for the last 2 years extremely happy. Has she found someone to share her life with? I hardly see her making friends, she's a cruel bitch and proud of it. Another month and Ill finally get my answers. I wonder if she stills lives in Shreveport. Maybe she finally moved back to England, she always wanted to go back but I liked having her near.

With the Great Revelation tomorrow, Freyda wants me near her at all times. Rolling my eyes, Ive been more of an arm candy for her instead of anything else. Bodyguard would have been better than being on the arms of the woman that I hate as much as my maker. I think that Ill seek out my grand-sire Godric before heading to Pam to make sure that Appius never sells me to some monarch as a consort ever again. I know that Godric doesnt like to get involved with my maker's dealings but Ive always been closer to him than Appius. One can only hope.

The last time that I met Godric, was in Dallas, he was the sheriff of area 9. He lived there with his second and lover Christopher. If Pam has made a life for herself, maybe Ill stay in Dallas, I always liked the city enough.

Living in Shreveport wasnt too bad but living under the rule of Queen Sophie Anne wasnt all that either. She is a spoiled brat that throws tantrums if she doesnt get what she wants. Maybe if the Gods are good, Sophie Anne and Freyda would get married and leave me alone.

Bang Bang Bang

"Eric. Meet me in my living quarters immediately, we must discuss tomorrow. My safety and queendom must be put above all others." Freyda called through my door.

If only it would be easy enough to have someone stake the bitch. Knowing that it would just put me into more politcal bullshit, I steer my thoughts away from the lovely notion.

"Yes, my Queen. Ill be right there." With a stake with your name on it, I mumbled under my breath.

Walking into her living quarters was like walking through a fucking circus tent. Who the fuck decorated this room? And her fucking donors, what the fuck are they wearing? They look worse than they tastes. Humans today tastes nothing like they did 300 years ago. They all taste polluted and smell of cheap body sprays and worse dressed in leather and barely there clothes. I doubt the synthetic True Blood will tastes any better than these humans, another battle for another time, maybe.

Tuning back into the conversation with the Queen and her advisors, I found out that we'll be coming out in a casino. Apparently, Im supposed to shield Freyda's body with mine against any attacks. As the humans say, fat chance bitch...

Another month should be a blink in my long existance. Why does it feel like these next 30 days will be closer to an eternity?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to shouting in the house. Ugh, 8 am, way too early this. Pulling myself out of bed, I decide to find out what my two lovely cousins are fighting about. I smell coffee, good. I can already tell that today is going to be a long day.

"You made me "moo" like a cow while I was singing to Kyle." Claude shouted from the kitchen.

"How can you be so sure it was me?" asked Claudine. Looking at her, I knew it was her, she had her mischief twinkle in her eyes.

"I saw him first sister, he should be mine." Claude stated so matter of factly. Yes, even fairies are just as possesive as vampires.

I couldnt help but laugh at their little banter. So many humans fall all over the twins and they want to fight over one. I havent seen this Kyle, but theyve both descibed him as yummy. Claude, saying that he's like that cute puppy in the window that you just have to have and Claudine saying that he's just like chocolate, he melts in your mouth. The twins are gorgeous, tall, brown hair, green eyes and lean bodies. Sometimes, I wonder how we're even related. Im 5'5, with long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and quite curvacious. Fairies are beautiful creatures, some even being considered as Gods, so I find it ridiculous that they both want the same man. Leaving them to their argument, I decide to take my coffee to the front porch and enjoy the morning sun on the swing.

Not 5 minutes later, Claudine walks out of the house and plops down right beside me. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yes. But, I really do want Kyle though. You have to see him Sookie. He's just as gorgeous as that vampire of yours."

"Alex, isnt MY vampire. We have a good time but I really do hate that mine crap. Yours, mine, my, it's all crap." I mumbled, not wanting to get into guys right now.

"Cousin, youve slept with 3 guys during your whole life. Youre boring!"  
Of course she would empathize the "whole" in that sentence.

"Alex is good enough for now. Quinn was a drunken mistake and Charles just happened to be there at the time. Try being telepathic and tell me if youd like to sleep with humans or shifters after hearing their every thought. That is why I stick with Alex, I cant hear his thoughts and I have yet to meet another vampire that I have taken a fancy to although Pam will try each time that we talk."

"Im just saying, Cousin, get out a little more. Youre young, beautiful and smart." she replied happily.

I offered her a huge smile and hug. "Thanks Cousin." I told her.

Deciding that I dont want to waste the beautiful day inside, I head to get ready to make my way to Shreveport. First on my list is to look for more houses and then go shopping.

Driving around Pam's neighborhood, I spot a new house for sale 2 spots down from hers. Stopping to grab a flier, I dial the number in hopes that theyll be able to show the house to me sometime today.

"Hello. Selah Pumphrey? Yes, Im interested in house 202 on Lake Drive in Shreveport."

"Early bird, I see. That house just went on the market an hour ago. I can show it to you in 3 hours, is that good enough time?" she told me.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Ill meet you back here at 1 pm. Thank you."

Three hours for shopping and lunch and then hopefully the house will be exactly what Im looking for.

Shopping turned out better than I planned. I got a whole new outfit for tonight, right down to my bra and panties. I got a silk emerald colored halter top to wear under my new leather jacket with skin tight black jeans that showed my ass off perfectly. Picked up 2 pairs of new Jimmy Choo pumps for Pam and myself and a new pair of black knee high boots with a 3 inch heels for myself.

Turning back onto Lake Drive, I see a woman waiting outside house 202, talking on her phone. She disconnects her phone as she seems me walking towards her and Im bombarded with her thoughts. She seems nice enough from her thought train. Wait, did she just really think that my ass is perfect..Hmm, maybe I can play this to my advantage. Why thank you Selah, I was already having a perfect day.

Immediately after walking through the first floor of the house, I know that I want it. Large kitchen, living room, family room and an office with a fireplace. Three bedrooms upstairs, with a master bath in the master suite, a pool and garden area in the backyard. Yes, this is the house that screams "home" to me.

"How much is the house going for." I ask her, making sure to walk down the stairs before so she can check my ass out again. Chuckling to myself and listening to her thoughts. Oh yes, take that Claudine, Im living a little.

Her thoughts read as, perfect, ass, yummy and $650,000.

$650,000. I have a few more that are a little cheaper if youd like to look at them as well." she told me. Her thoughts are telling me that she wants to spend more time. I think Ill invite her to Fangtasia tonight, sure enough Pam can definitely show her a good time.

"Ill offer you 800,000 to take it off the market right now." I told her.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open for a few seconds before composing herself. Money was never a problem when your great grandfather is the Prince of Fae with multiple business dealings throughout the world. Besides, I make most of money from Brigant Labs. Science was always a favorite of mine and I never have to share a lab with anyone.

After Selah made a few phone calls to take the house off the market, I told her that Ill meet her tomorrow at noon to fill out the paperwork required so that I can move in as soon as possible.

With an another 4 hours to go until nightfall, I decided to head back to Bon Temps to see what my family is up to and then to get ready for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

6:30- Sookie to Pam: Are you awake yet?  
6:37-S to P: Wake up Bitch. It's your coming out party  
6:38-S to P: Prepare for a rude awakening  
6:39-P to S: Ur so annoying  
6:40-S to P: Im in your kitchen  
6:40-P to S: Good, wait there. Ill be ready soon  
6:41-S to P: Got any food? Im starving  
6:41-P to S: Vampire :k  
6:42-S to P: Got you new pumps today :w  
6:55-P to S: WTF is :w?  
6:56-S to P: Fairy wings, obviously :w

"Seriously, fairy wings? You mentioned new pumps?" Pam asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, fairy wings, arent they cute?"

"Humphh...Pumps, dear friend."

"Not until you say my wings are cute."

"Fine, theyre cute and precious and fucking adorable. Pumps."

"Was that so hard to admit my Pammy-kins? Here, the new Jimmy Choos."

"And that is why I love you my fairy friend."

"Pam, are you crying? Theyre just shoes. You get like this every time I buy you a new pair. Please stop crying or Ill throw a fireball on them or teleport them into the Fae realm."

"I will drain you dry before you burn my new pair of pumps and no I am not crying. Something got it my eye."

"Good, let's go, we have 20 minutes to get to the club and watch Sophie Anne announce the coming out on TV."

I was happy to see that everyone was arriving at Fangtasia around the same time that we were. There was a line of humans outside not knowing that soon enough, theyll be walking into their first ever vampire bar/club in Shreveport. I caught the eyes of Alex and beckoned to him to follow us in. The rest of the vampires, weres and demons followed as well.

"Ready for tonight." I asked Alex. He looked a little nervous but of course Id never point it out. Vampires and their pride. They never leave home without it.

"Of course. There is nothing better than being a vampire." I should have known he'd say that.

"Exactly what Pam said. I guess being the odd fairy in the group, Ill take all the anxiety."

"No need to be anxious my little fairy. Ill protect you from the big bad humans." He told me with a smirk.

I snorted at that. Every vampire automatically thinks that theyll be your protector. They forget that Im the one with fire coming out of my hands. Pam started letting the humans into the club. I wonder what theyll do when fangs click down around the bar. They all just think that it's just a new goth club in town.

With the club at full capacity, we turned on the 10 tv's that we had Maxwell Lee install around the bar and dance floor.

_Live from CNN, we have a very special announcement to make tonight from New Orleans, Louisiana. Join us now as we introduce to you, the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne LeClerq._

_Thank you Susan. As you can all see, vampires are real and we have been living amongst humans for centuries and some even longer than that._

_Sophie Anne, may I call you that? Why after so long have you made your kind known to man kind?_

_Yes, you may call me by my given name. With the development of synthetic blood, to cater to our feeding needs, we decided that it was time to let it be known that we can live in peace amongst your kind, just as we always have._

_Synthetic Blood?_

_Blood made in factories throughout the world, called True Blood_

_._  
_And there you have it folks. Vampires. Log onto to let us know what youre thinking._

Wow, Sophie Anne wasnt a bitch. I do believe that's a first Ive seen. Throughout the announcement, the club was still and quiet. A couple of humans fainted, some ran out of the club yelling "demons or satan"and of course a few stated that they simply new that there were vampires in the world. Some even stating that theyve met a few. Now that the announcement was made, I finally get to use my deejay station. First song of the night. Radioactive, it just seems appropiate. Setting up a playlist, I look around the club to see Pam and all the vampires showing off their fangs or strength.

7 hours later and we're finally closing down for the night. I was beyond tired and my feet ached from standing for so long. Maybe Ill ask Pam about getting a throne for the deejay table. Looking around the club, there were only a handful of humans and vampires left. I was surprised to see Alex still there. I know that lots of women drooled over him all night. I was pleasantly surprised that he didnt take an offer to escort anyone else where. Am I feeling jealousy? No, I mean I like him but, jealousy. Really?Great, and now he's walking over to me. Get a grip Sookie, this is not your first rodeo.

"Hey Princess. Didnt see anyone to extend your night with?" he leered.

Hmm, my thoughts exactly.

"Nope. All I really want right now is a hot shower and my bed." I told him honestly.

"How about I give you a nice bath, foot massage and then we can fall asleep in my bed? It's been a long night, let me take care of your needs." He smiled at me, most likely knowing that I agreed at foot massage.

"Id like that, Alex. You do have a pleasant way with your hands after all. Let me just find Pam and we'll be on our way."

I found Pam in her office again. "Hey, you okay, Pam?"

"More than okay, tonight was great. Thank you Sookie, my fairy princess bff." She threw her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. She actually hugged me, that's 2 hugs from the famous Bitchy Pam.

Laughing at her, I told her..."You better watch out Pammy. That's 2 hugs in the 2 years that Ive known you. I know that fairies are touchy feely but we cant have other vampires know about this."

"If you tell anyone, I will simply deny it and then drain you, friend or not." She glared at me.  
And of course my friend is back.

"Of course I wont tell anyone...right away. I need something to blackmail you with for future predicaments. Know this though Pam..." I decided to sing to her for good measure, just to get a rise out of her. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you never know dear, how much I love you." I ducked and chuckled making my way out of the office before she starts throwing her pumps at me.

Alex took my hand and led me to his car. We drove the 10 minutes to his house and true to his words, he took care of me with his very talented hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Pam POV

The night went great. Who would have thought that humans would pay so much money to sit around in a vampire bar, hoping that they would be one of the lucky ones to get a taste of the wild side with a vampire. They pay and we drink for free.  
Although tonight was fun and a relief that we no longer have to hide in dark corners, or in my case, my lush and very comfortable king sized bed, I truly do miss my maker. Eric spent the first century of my existance teaching me everything there is to be the perfect vampire. Less than a month and Ill be able to prove to my master that I have prevailed in everything that he so well taught.

Although a lot of makers dont stay with their progenies after their teachings, Eric and I had a close relationship. We were more than just maker and child, we were friends, past lovers, business partners, he was my father and maker in every way.

I havent told Sookie that Eric might be dropping in Louisiana after his release from the Queen Bitch Freyda. Would he want a life here like he did a century ago? He was the sheriff after all and loved his little piece of Louisiana. Will Sophie Anne reinstate him as sheriff? Would he be cold and distant like he was right before Freyda whisked him away to play house with her? So many questions but I couldnt care what happens as long as I get to see him before and if he decides to travel else where. How would he take to my relationship with Sookie? She was the first fairy that I have ever encountered and nothing like the viscious and arrogant Fairies that Eric told me about. I wonder if he felt my happiness through bond? Whatever happens, Eric is my maker and Sookie is the sister and best friend that Ive ever had in my existance as human and vampire, even if we do want to kill each other from time to time. Dont get me wrong, I might seem more sentimental for those that I care about, but if anyone fucks with my family, Ill rip their heads clean off their shoulders.

I should tell Sookie about him soon. Im not sure how she'll feel around him. He's arrogant, confident and smug, what else would you get from a 1000 year old viking vampire god? Just right under a month to go and Ill soon have all my questions answered.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been 2 weeks since we've opened up Fangtasia. Aside from a few drainers and minor Fellowship of The Sun attacks, business has been good. The area vamps have been doing great with the reveal. Weres have been talking about probably coming out within the next 6 months so I guess we'll see how that goes. There was talk among the Fairies but there is too much riding on us coming out. If humans knew that we could do magic and travel faster than airplanes and helicopters, we'd be hunted down and tortured. Drainers have already learned of the healing properties of vampire blood so that gave us enough motive to probably never come out at all. Fairies arent exactly your Tinkerbell and Disney fairy tale creatures. We can be more viscious than vampires if given cause to.

I finally started moving into my Shreveport home. I spend more time at the family farmhouse but that's only because Im finding it hard to break away from my grandparents. Theyve been my safe house, my light for the best 20 years of my life. Pam is ecstatic that I finally moved closer. Closer as in 2 houses down. Since the club is closed on Mondays, we're planning a sleepover next Monday.

Things between Alex and I have gotten a little more serious. Im not sure if I want a steady relationship with him but for the last few weeks he has definitely been around more lately.

I decided to lay low from vamps tonight to just spend time with my family. Jason is coming over with his new girlfriend and wants us all to meet her over dinner. Niall, Claude and Claudine will also be joining us, everyone loves Gran's home cooking. If Niall is coming out of the portal, Im sure that there is some business to be discussed with the family tonight. He gets a little uneasy with most of his family not living in the fae realm.

I decided to dress up for dinner tonight. A pretty white sundress with red flowers scattered on it, ballet flats and no makeup. By the time I got downstairs, we were just waiting for my great grandfather to arrive. He cant simply teleport into the house since Michelle, Jason's girlfriend is already here. She seems nice, what she says pretty much matches her thoughts but I think that's she's rambling more than she'd like since she's nervous about being around Jason's family. After reasurrances from everyone except Claude, that we wont bite, she seemed to settle a little.

Dinner was nice, Gran made her famous fried chicken with sides and her more than famous pecan pie. After dinner, we sat in the living room around the fireplace telling Michelle embarrassing stories of Jason as a kid. Around 10, Jason and Michelle decided that it was time to leave which means that soon Niall will be letting us know the reason for his visit.

"Blood of my blood." Niall addressed to all of us.  
When Niall speaks, he radiates power. My great grandfather is over 5000 years old and if we werent kin, I would shrink when he took the floor to speak to us.  
Giving our nods, to show that we're all listening, he continues.  
"There have been reports that Breandan is making his promise to rid of all that are not full fae. My son, Adele, Sookie, you must all take extra precaution until we have dealt with him. I will not have my nephew killing the few kin and people that I love."

"Do we know where he is at now? Do we have spies watching him?" asked my grandfather.

"We suspect that your brother Dermott has joined forces with him and since he can always tell where family is near that you will soon be his next targets. As for spies and his where abouts, we're not sure. He seems to be jumping from portal to portal and as you can guess, lots have taken off to care for their own families and blood. As the head of the Brigant line and Prince of Fae, it is therefore my duty to protect what is mine."

"We will stand and fight with you great grandfather. Brigants are no cowards." I told him and got an approving nod from my cousins and grandparents.

"Of course Dear One. The Woodland Fae has joined our side, more than doubling Breandan's forces. The Fire Fae have decided to let us fight our own battles." Gran put her head down at this. "Adele, you are my family now and have been for the past 100 years, have no shame for your family tribe."

"So, we keep our heads up, our swords sharpened and wait for battle." Grandfather says with a ghost of a smile on his face. After 700 years, battle still excites my grandfather.

"I must leave now, I dare not leave the palace for so long with enemies at our doorstep. Take care and be safe. Ill be in contact soon." And just like that he was gone from the room.

"Well, I guess that leaves out any trips into Fairy until this is all over. I was looking forward to a Moon Dance next month." I said with a sigh.

"We'll protect the portal here, Claude and Claudine, would you be able to assist in this matter?" Grandfather asked the twins.

"Yes, you are our family, we protect what we love." stated Claudine.

"I wont be returning to Shreveport until Breandan is gone. We'll be stronger together." my only family I have left, there is no way that I can lose them now.

Excusing myself from the room, I tell everyone that I have a few phone calls to make. First to Pam letting her know what's going on so that she knows if I have to suddenly slip away from work. Alex, to let him know that I wont be seeing him as often as we'd both like and to Amelia, one of my oldest friends that's also a witch. She owes me one and Ill be making good on that debt soon.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Hey Pam, I was just about to call you. Im going to need...

"Sookie, whatever it is, it can wait. The Fellowship bombed Sophie Anne's palace in New Orleans earlier today. There are no survivors and the Queen has been announced as finally dead."

"Are you being called away, Pam?"

"Not yet, but I know that theyll need all Louisiana vamps on alert for any threats to our areas."

"Pam, I wont be much help. We just got word from Niall that the fairies will be or are already at war and I have to be with my family as much as I can until we take care of our enemies."

We'll talk more when we both have time. See you soon Sookie, dont go and get yourself killed, Im getting closer to figuring out what my birthday was."  
I chuckled, of course she is. "Will you be able to handle the club with everything going on?"

"Of course, I am...

"Vampire." I cut her off.."Yes, youre the baddest, bitchiest vampire I know, Pammy. Dont get blown up while Im away. Ill teleport us to Paris once this is all over and we'll have an all night shopping spree." I told her before hanging up.

Wel, life certainly isnt boring in Louisiana...

**I promise that in 2 or 3 chapters, that we'll be seeing a lot more of Eric. Im writing as I go, thanks for being patient with me :k :w**


	9. Chapter 9

Eric POV

Im not surprised that Freyda tried everything in her power to get me to stay with her for another century. Nothing that she could do or say would convince me to stay in this personal hell. Desmond Cataliades will be here at midnight, which is in another hour, to sever the bond that she required us to renew every 6 months. I wanted to rip her fucking head off when she dared to mention Pam's name. Force Pamela to serve under her, she doesn't know my child at all. Pam would rip her dead heart out for wearing the wrong shoes. I know that she tried locating my maker, Appius, to offer him more riches for another contract for his precious progeny as she put it. I am anything but precious.

Louisiana has been through turmoil, or so Ive heard. Ive experienced some irritation and anger through Pamela's side of the bond but no pain or discomfort so Im sure that it cant be that bad. The final death of Sophie Anne brought the buzzards out. With the death of a monarch, the Council stakes claims to appoint a new monarch. Desmond would probably have more insight on the state itself.

The donors have been just as irritating as Freyda herself this last week. Knowing that it's my last week here, they've been more than desperate for me to pick them for my feed and fuck. Desperation was never a quality that I enjoyed. In over my 1000 years, I have never actually enjoyed the companionship or presence of any human.

With an extra spring to my step, I make my way to Freyda's quarters. I almost feel giddy that Ill no longer be tied to the queen bitch herself. As I walk in, I notice that Desmond is already there. How kind of my queen to not let me know that he's already here. I rudely interrupt their conversation. I have nothing towards Desmond, as far as a lawyer and demon, he's a good one and gets my respect.

"Desmond." I greeted.

"Northman. I was just about to ask her majesty about your whereabouts."

"This conversation does not pertain to my consort Desmond. However, since he's here, you might as well continue with what you were about to say." Freyda says with a scowl. My guess is that she doesn't want me know what he was about to say.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Northman, will be pleased with this next bit of information. Godric has been chosen by the council as the new king for Louisiana. He has accepted and has chosen his second and long time companion, Christopher to be his royal consort as well. They should be getting accustomed to New Orleans as we speak."

Pleased, indeed, Desmond. Freyda looks like she just got silvered in the gut. Knowing this, she knows that there is definitely no possibility that I would stay here. Not that I even thought about staying. I played her little games for a week to make her think otherwise of course.

"That is good news Desmond. Do you know anything of my child Pam?"

"She still lives in Shreveport. Her and a friend opened up a bar called Fangtasia, the night of the Great Reveal. I have yet to be there, but I have heard that it is successful and busy, most nights."

Friend? Pamela doesn't have friends. He must have meant business associate. Regardless, it isnt important.

"What of area 5, who's the sheriff?"

"Alexander Rivers. He was appointed by Sophie Anne shortly after you left for Oklahoma."

I let out a snort. Rivers isnt the sheriff type. " I see. It must have been quiet if he's still sheriff."

"Area 5 vampires and other supes have kept it quiet for awhile now Mr. Northman. All was well until this business with the Fellowship."

He says that like he has an attachment to the area.

"Yes, well, as exciting as Shreveport is. We have other business to attend to. Eric, are you sure there isnt anything that I can give for you to continue your stay here? You can have anything you wish." Freyda, says with hope in her eyes.

Freyda..Freyda..Freyda.. You can take your state and stick it where the sun doesn't shine.

"Nothing, your Majesty." Nothing more or less to say to her. Let's just get the severing over with so I can be on my merry way.

"Very well. If there is nothing else to say, we can begin with bond severing. I can witness of course, if there is anyone else that you would like present, please have them join us now."

"You are fine Desmond. Eric, I offer my kingdom to you once more."

"Your kingdom is all yours your majesty. I am ready." More than they know.

I took the ceremonial knife that Desmond had and cut my arm. With my blood dripping freely into the goblet, I told her,…"This is yours no longer."

I handed Freyda the knife, as she took it, she looked at me for a few seconds before slicing her arm and stating the same thing. I took the goblet and threw it into the fireplace to make sure that my blood doesn't linger after my departure. Nodding my farewells, I step out onto the palace grounds, anxious to get out of Oklahoma and away from Freyda.

Taking to the night sky, I wonder what could possibly await for me in Louisiana.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The last 3 weeks have definitely kept us on our toes. I feel disconnected from my life. So much that Im sick of fairies. Ha! Not truly, but I do miss my vampires.

We've taken care of most of Breandan's forces. His little band of Water fairies have been portal jumping, no doubt waiting their time out. Neave and Lochlan have been spotted in Louisiana. I would love their deaths more than anything. The torture twins rely on spell casting way too much so Ive gotten my good friend Amelia, a witch, and a good one at that to cast a rebounding spell on my family. I don't care much for magic and spells, like my grandfather, I much prefer battle with swords. For my 15th birthday, I was gifted with a beautiful sword made out of sky metal. Grandfather has been my mentor and tutor in everything that I know.

Enjoying my morning coffee, I go through emails, phone messages and text messages that I havent gotten to during the last few weeks. Nothing that important except from Pam, demanding that she speak with me. If it were really that important, she would have said so in one of her 21 messages.

"Claude says that he saw Lochlan in Monroe last night." Claudine tells me as she walks into the kitchen.

"Alone? It's rare to see one without the other. What was he doing?" I ask her.

"Not really sure. Probably trying to pick up scents. I don't think he knows that Claude was near. He left the club early with Kyle." She says with a pout.

"We should go after them. Breandan adores his torture twins and will most likely want vengeance if we kill them."

"I think so too. You and I can go after Lochlan today, Cousin. If the twins are as close as Claude and myself, then Neave will sense trouble."

"Ill let Grandfather know of our plans. He can call Niall and they can wait for Breandan. Ill go get ready and we can leave soon."

Switching into battle gear and grabbing my sword, I look in the mirror. Lara Croft has nothing on me, I snicker. I pick up my phone to let grandfather know of our plans.

"Grandfather. Claudine and I are going after Lochlan. He was seen in Monroe last night so we're going to pick up on his trail. If we can get the twins, Breandan will know that we have them. Call Niall and we can meet at the farmhouse."

"Be careful, little one. If you ladies find more than just the twins, let us know immediately."

"You have my word, grandfather. Talk soon." I tell him before hanging up.

Seeing that we're both ready, we pop ourselves to Hooligan's. Lochlan's scent is still strong in the area. And there's blood and it's definitely his.

"He's injured," I yell to Claudine from the other side of the club. "We can follow his trail, he didn't teleport away. Why would he be so stupid to leave his trail like this?"

"Do you think it's an ambush?" Claudine asks.

"Probably. The twins arent known for working well with others though. I say we follow the trail and find out from a distance."

It took us around 3 hours to follow his trail to the outskirts of Baton Rouge. Using my telepathy, I sensed 2 fairies nearby in an old abandoned house.

"I sense two fairies." I tell Claudine.

"Let's go. If there are only two fairies, we can take care of them. Especially if Lochlan is injured enough to bleed."

Walking into the house, I can sense that one of them is sleeping. The house is old and dusty, probably hasn't been lived in for at least 20 years. The floor boards are squeaky so that gives away our element of surprise. Telling Claudine that someone is sleeping on the second floor, she heads upstairs while I search downstairs. Not a minute longer, I hear a voice behind me.

"I see that you wish for a death earlier than I thought halfing."

"I only see your death today Neave. Or maybe tomorrow, Im in the mood for a little torture myself." I sneered at her.

"You know nothing, little bitch. Tell me, have your vampire friends tired of you already? It's a disgrace, youre a disgrace."

I laughed at her. Tired of talking to her, I shoot my light at her.

Barely dodging out of the way, my light hits her shoulder. Cursing, she lunges at me, a dagger in each hand. With Claudine and Lochlan upstairs, I continue my dance with Neave.

Like most fairies, Neave is taller than me, standing at around 6 feet. I might be the smaller one but Im definitely quicker than she is. Throwing stabs and light at each other for about 3 minutes, I finally get a good hit in her side. Quickly side stepping her next attempt at me, I swing my sword at her throat and take her head off. Running upstairs, I see that Claudine is about to give Lochlan the same fate as his sister but I stop her.

"Claudine, we need him for questioning. We'll take him back to Niall."

"We should call him, Breandan might come after us quicker than we can get home and we're both injured and he's a lot stronger and older than we are."

She has a good point, I pull out my phone to call Niall.

"Niall, we have Lochlan with us. Yes, she's dead. We'll wait, we're both injured."

Five minutes after securing Lochlan with iron, great grandfather, grandfather and five royal guards show up at the old house. Grandfather walks over to us while Niall decides on where to take our prisoner.

"Youre both injured." it isnt a question.

"Not that bad, a few cuts and scrapes here and there. We'll be completely healed in a day." Claudine tells him with a small smile.

Looking at us with huger smiles, he nods his head. I can tell that he's proud of us. Neave and Lochlan are brutal and it's not an easy feat to kill them.

"Tired, cousin? I am. All I want is to eat, shower and sleep."

"That sounds lovely, I think Ill sleep at the farmhouse tonight. Got enough in you to pop back? she asked me.

"After you." I tell her.

To no one particular in the room, I tell them, " Claudine and I will be at the farmhouse."

When I got back to the farmhouse, I felt officially drained. Getting hit by another fairies light wont kill you but it definitely hurts. Claudine was already in the guest bath so I jumped into mine, enjoying the hot water sprays.

15 minutes later and feeling thoroughly cleaned, I wipe myself down, throw on shorts and a tank top and head downstairs.

Gran and Claudine were sitting at the kitchen table, eating what looked like a buffet spread. Grabbing some ice tea and a plate, I joined them.

"Everything looks and smells delicious Gran. Any word from grandfather?" I ask.

"They took Lochlan to Niall's palace. Theyre expecting Breandan to show himself any time. The wards here will keep anyone out that means us danger so you two can sleep peacefully tonight." she tells us.

After enjoying a silent dinner, Claudine retired to the guest bedroom and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric POV

I landed in Shreveport 10 minutes before dawn. Without enough time to seek my child out, I dug a grave for myself close to her bar, Fangtasia. I snorted, seriously, Fangtasia? Only Pam would open a vampire bar near a children's Toys-R-Us. Looking forward to being back in Louisiana, I died for the day feeling happier than Ive felt in 100 years.

I woke up 10 minutes before the sun set. Waiting for the day to end and the night to begin, gave me a few things to think about. First, I need to find Pam. Then, I need a car and a new cell phone. I crushed my old phone knowing that Freyda had it bugged. Pamela has always enjoyed shopping and spending money, so Ill let her buy me a new wardrobe. I didnt care to bring anything that Freyda bought for me. Those clothes would have Pam doing back flips in her daytime rest. A quick feed would be good. Let's hope that donors here tastes better than they did in Oklahoma.

Digging my way out of my grave, I shut my side of the bond down, hoping to surprise Pamela. I know that she felt me getting closer before she died for the day, I felt her excitement. Taking to the skies, I find out that she doesnt live too far away from her bar. A nice neighborhood, looks like the kind of neighborhood where everyone knows one another. Most humans dont think that vampires enjoy the same comforts as they do. Why would we not? I particularly do not enjoy sleeping in a coffin.

Flying over the guard shack, I land on the front steps of Pamela's house. If she hasnt opened the door yet, she still doesnt know that Im here. Knocking on her door, I wait for her to answer it.

"Hello, child." I can see and feel her excitement and happiness on her face and through the bond.

"Master, it is good to see you." she says as she goes down on one knee.

"Get up Pamela. Arent you going to invite me in or would you rather exchange pleasantries outside for your neighbors to see?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Of course, Master. Come in and welcome back to Louisiana."

"Very nice Pam and yes, it feels good to get away from Freyda's clutches. And cut the Master shit, you know that I dont care for it."

"Forgive me, Eric, it's been a century. Will you be staying? Godric has been made the new king of Louisiana. Have you heard of Sophie Anne's demise?"

"Yes, Ill be staying. Shreveport has changed much. I only heard last night about Godric from the demon lawyer, Desmond. Freyda wasnt keen on keeping me up to date about Louisiana dealings."

"Eric, please make yourself at home. I have to get ready for work tonight. Will you be joining me? I bought clothes for you in hopes that you would come back to Shreveport."

I knew that she would be happy about buying me clothes. Her happiness is radiating off of her.

"Do you have another bathroom? Id very much like a shower. As you can tell, I had to sleep in the dirt last night."

"Yes, Master. Upstairs. There are 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Make yourself at home Eric."

Finding the bathroom upstairs, I jump into the shower and wash 3 times before getting out. Although sleeping in dirt is sometimes a necessity, I really hate it. Walking into the first room upstairs, I can tell that it belongs to a female. Does Pam keep a pet? The room is decorated with green and blue and it doesnt smell as if anyone has been in here for almost a month, perhaps longer. Im sure that it isnt Pam's, she's always been keen on the color pink. She might be almost 300 years old but she's still a teenager in some ways.

The second bedroom is decorated in red and black colors, more my style. Looking in the walk-in closet, I find rows of clothes and shoes my size and style. Picking black jeans, a black tee and a black leather jacket, I pair them with black boots and head dowstairs to join Pam. I pick up the vile True Blood that she set on the counter and drink it down in two large swallows.

"So, Fangtasia. Stan has a bar called "Bat's Wing" in Dallas. Is it similiar?"

"I havent been there, but Ive heard that it is similiar, yes. I guess any bar or club that has fangbangers looking for a vampire's attention is pretty much the same." she says with a shrug.

"Shall we then. This True Blood shit really isnt satisfying. I need a car and a phone. I refused to take anything from Oklahoma."

"You can drive my Mercedes Land Rover of my Minivan. I prefer my minivan, but youre more than welcome to it. I have non traceable cell phones that you can use until you get your own. What's mine is yours Master." she says with a grin.

"Ill tag along with you tonight. Id very much like to see this bar that you own."

The 8 minute drive to the bar was quiet. I can tell that Pamela has things on her mind but I leave her to it. She'll say something when she's ready too. I can also tell that she's excited for me to see her club. When we get to the bar, there's already a line outside but the club doesnt open for another 10 minutes she tells me. She introduces me to a few vampires that I have never met and I nod to the others that I do know, which is less than a hand full.

The bar is nice. Decorated in green, red, black and charcoal, it oddly fits for some reason. We sit at a booth and a waitress brings up True Bloods. I dont drink mine instead prefer to wait on a decent meal.

"Very nice Pamela. I am proud of you child. Where do you feed? Im sure that you dont do it so publicly?"

"Thank you Master. You can feed in the spare room in the back of the club, last door on the left."

"Very well." I tell her.

People started filling into the club. As usual, the same fangbangers that you see every where now a days. Fake leather, too much makeup, too much cheap perfume and barely there clothing. What ever made humans think that vampires were into fake and cheap? If theyre going for mysterious, they have a lot to learn. Noticing that the vampires sitting around the club swarm like sharks aroud the vermin, I smell out my nightly meal. Nothing smells appetizing so I crook my fingers at the first girl that I see. I get up and she follows me to the last room in the back of the club.

"Take off your clothes." I tell her. I can smell her fear and excitement.

"Yes, Master." she tells me. I see Pam has taught them well. Ugh, she has bite marks on her breast and neck already. Smelling her cheap perfume, I tell her to get on her knees and pleasure me with her mouth.

Can no one give a decent blow job anymore? Taking her head and holding it still in my hands, I thrust into her mouth. "Keep still and dont move. Breathe through your nose." I tell her. Taking her left wrist, I sink my fangs into it. She tastes no better than she smells. I lick her wrist and spill my seed into her mouth causing her to choke and splutter. I pushed her away from me before she got any on me.

"You were horrible. Never give another blow job, if you want to live. Go! I have better things to do."

Walking out of the room, I look for Pam. I find her in her very pink office doing paperwork.

"Ill be finished soon, Master. How was dinner?" she asks with a smirk.

"Boring. Ive had better times alone in my shower." I smirk right back at her.

"I have called a few car dealerships and theyll stay open later tomorrow night, so you can find yourself a car. Another 15 minutes and Ill join you on the floor if you like Master."

Walking back into the bar, I smell the sweetest smell coming from the front near the bar. It smells like sunshine, honey and flowers. Looking for the source of such a delight, I make my way to the end of the bar. Sitting there in black jeans and a green shirt that shows just enough cleavage is the most delectable creature Ive ever seen. She has long wavy blonde hair, the color of sunshine, sparkling blue eyes and a prefect curvy body. She's talking to Chow and LongShadow as if she knows them. Definitely not your regular fangbanger, so what is she doing here? She notices me staring at her and gives me a perfect smile. Taken aback by her politeness, I walk up to her and introduce myself.

"Eric Northman" I tell her and give her my panty dropping smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up once again to voices in the house. Using my telepathy, I could tell that everyone was here, including my great grandfather. Looking at the alarm and seeing that it was half past 11, I jumped out of bed to take care of my needs.

Aside from some fading bruises and cuts that were almost healed, I felt pretty good. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a coffee mug to fill with my morning delight before joining my family in the living room.

"Morning" I mumbled as I sat down in the rocking chair.

"Merry morning little one. Did you sleep well?" Grandfather asked.

"I did, thanks. So what's up?"

Great grandfather spoke up.."Breandan, was captured and killed by my hands yesterday. He wanted to kill all halflings, go after the crown himself and then close the portals."

"Why go after halflings though? How would that help him with the crown? He's not even half your age, why try and take the crown from you?" I asked. I suspect there's more.

"He thought that mating with humans and fairies traveling between worlds was causing the drop in fertillity rates. And, he never respected anyone that wasnt full blooded fae. A fool, he was."

"Im glad that he is no more. We can finally get back to our lives. Ive been dreaming of moon light dancing and light fruit." I replied with a smile.

"There is another thing. It seems that there was a spell on Dermott. When Father killed Breandan, he came to his senses. Before that, he was barely talking and it seems that when he did, it was all nonsense." Grandfather told me.

"Are you happy about this? I mean, he is your brother, your twin brother? Ive only met him twice and that was before he joined Breandan's forces." I felt happy knowing that I can possibly have more family that Ill get to know.

"I am. We were always close and it made no sense to me that he would join the water fae. Im glad to have him back but it seems that he needs some time to himself for awhile." Grandfather says with a small smile.

I got up to give him a hug. It must be nice to have your brother back. Jason and I might not be that close any more but I cant imagine a life without him. I know that it would eventually happen in 50 to 60 years. Fairies can live forever, and having the royal blood of the sky fae, makes us stronger.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it's only 12 in the afternoon, I ask Claudine if she wants to go to a spa. Being pampered for the day would feel absolutely perfect and well deserved.

The 2 hour spa day was most deserved. Claudine said that she felt like a whole new woman. I can agree to that. Werewolves give the best massages and they never seem to get tired.

After dropping Claudine at home, I decided to go home and work on my tan. Everyone knows that tanning is my guilty pleasure so I wont be bothered. Driving up to the farmhouse, I notice that no one is home. Good, while tanning, I can rest my brain as well.

Gran and grandfather drove up as I was finishing my tan. It looks like they also spent a day in Shreveport at the mall. It's so nice seeing them get out of the house without any worries. Speaking of Shreveport, I should finish moving into my house. Bought it over a month ago and still havent slept in it yet. I also need to text Alex and Pam to let them know that Im back and possibly going into work tonight. I might have to buy Pam a new pair of pumps since I left the bar to herself for over a month. Or maybe something from Fairy, a bottle of blood might be more appreciated if she really is pissed at me.

Changing into a light blue summer dress, I decided on a short trip into Fairy. Telling my grandparents that Ill be back, I pop to the portal.

Fairy is as beautiful as it was a few months ago. It's so peaceful and bright. I decided to pop right into town so that I can get my shopping done and head back home. First stop, the bar to get a few bottles of fruit blood for Pam and Alex. The perfect peace offerings. I then headed to a dress shop. I found a beautiful dress that reflected and shined like the rainbow. With my last stop for shoes and jewelry, I pop back to the portal.

Once I get back to the farmhouse, I shower and then join my grandparents for dinner before heading out tonight.

"Are you going back to work tonight?" Gran asked as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes. Ive been a horrible business owner. Buy into a bar and then not show up for over a month. Im pretty sure that Pam is mad at me." I chuckle.

"She'll forgive you, Im sure. You two are like two fighting peas in a pod."

Finishing my dinner, I wash my dishes and kiss my gran and grandfather goodbye. "Im not sure if Ill be back tonight. I might stay in Shreveport. I need to stop by the house before going to the bar. Love you guys."

I arrived at my house in Shreveport an hour after dark. Noticing that Pam's car was already gone, I decided to send her a text message letting her know that Ill be in tonight.

Sookie to Pam: Will be in tonight. Dont be mad, have a peace offering :w  
Sookie to Alex: Back. Be at the bar tonight. Hope to see you xoxo :w

Walking into the house doesnt quite feel like home like the first day that I stepped into it. A little more time here and Im sure it would come to me. Getting a feel for "my" home, I decided to head to Fangtasia.

I met Maxwell Lee at the door. Putting my shields up to block the lovely fangbangers, I nodded at Maxwell and walked in. Sitting at the bar, I asked Chow for a double Gin and Tonic. The club was full tonight. I quickly scanned the club to make sure that everything was good tonight. No Fellowship members but a few minors with fake id's at the door. I thanked Chow for my drink and walked over to Maxwell to let him know who the minors were. Sitting back at the bar and continuing my scan, I noticed a few new vampires that I dont know. Figuring that Ill meet them later, I put my shields back up and start talking to Chow and LongShadow, wondering how things have been.

"Not too bad. Stupid Fellowship shit, it's becoming regular around vampire businesses. Some failed drainer attempts and a church rally outside the club the other night." Chow told me

"Hopefully, this Fellowship thing ends soon. Theyre all over the news, the Newlins are getting in over their heads. Is Pam in her office. I noticed her car outside but Im surprised she isnt on her "throne" tonight." I told them with a smirk. Ill never get over the throne thing.

"She's here, says she'll be doing paperwork for awhile."

As I continued my conversation with them, I noticed a girl walking out from the back. Dropping my shields, I listen in to her thoughts. Poor girl looks miserable. Humph, apparently she didnt please her vampire. What were they doing in the back? He should have taken her elsewhere, this isnt a brothel. Ill have to talk to Pam about that since I dont see the vampire in question. Looking at Felicia I asked her if she can glamour the girl into forgetting that encounter. She doesnt deserve to feel like shit because of some stupid vampire. Continuing small chit chat with Chow and getting another drink, I notice said vampire now sitting at the end of the bar.

He might be rude but wow, is he gorgeous. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Ive ever seen. His body looked like a god but it was hard to tell with his leather jacket on. And he was tall, taller than Alex, maybe around 6'4? And this little fairy, loves taller men. He looks like a viking, a sexy, viking vampire god. Ugh, stop staring at the rude vampire, Sookie. I gave him my best smile before turning away, afraid that Ill start drooling. Shit, is Chow still talking to me? Great, now tall dead and sexy is making his way over.

"Eric Northman" He introduced himself as.

I know that name. Who the hell mentioned that name to me before? I seriously wish I had Pam's vault of a memory. Was it her that mentioned his name? No, she definitely would have introduced me if she knew him...right?

"Sookie" I replied. I never tell anyone new that I meet my full name. Great grandfather has way too many enemies.

"Sookie"... it sounded like he was testing my name..."A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Thanks. That's a first. Most people ask me what the hell a "Sookie" is most of the time." I tell him with a small chuckle.

To my surprise, he threw his head back and roared the most delicious laugh. So delicious that it sent sparks through my body.

"Indeed. I dont know "what a Sookie" is, but it fits you." He leered at me.

I didnt know what to say to that. Should I thank my lucky stars that grandfather named me after a flower only found in Fairy? Lost in my thoughts, I didnt notice that Alex entered the bar and made a beeline towards us.

"Princess" He greeted as he put his hand over mine and kissed the top of my head.

I swear that I noticed Eric's nostrils flare. Let the pissing contest begin.

"Alex. Busy night?" I asked him, getting a little uncomfortable with their little staring contest.

"Sort of. I didnt get your text until I was on my way here. Northman." Alex greeted.

"Alexander Rivers. It's been a century."

"No problem, just thought that Id let you know that "family business" has been taken care of and that Id be here tonight." I told him.

"Are you working tonight or just in for a drink?" He asked looking at my double gin and tonic.

"I was just about to leave actually. I have something for Pam, so, if youll both excuse me."

"You know Pamela?" Eric asked me.

"Sure do. She's one a kind." I told Eric with a grin.

I couldnt get out of the bar quick enough. Did Alex see me flirting with Eric? Were we flirting, or was it just simple greetings? Do I care, Alex and I arent exclusive. Ugh, men. This is why I waited til I was 22 to lose my virginity. Grabbing the fruit blood from my car, I made my way back inside, straight to Pam's office. What the hell has she been doing in there all night? I need to find out how she knows Eric. How could she not warn me about him?

I barged into Pam's office without knocking. Why am I so irritated? It's not like she has to tell me about every vampire sex god she knows. Grrr, just slap me now.

"Pamela" I glared at her. "A peace offering for my absence. I need to leave now. Ill text you later." I put the blood on her desk and popped to my car, ready to criticize myself for acting like a jackass tonight. Gorgeous men, especially gorgeous vampires with sexy blue eyes and delicious laughs should NOT make me a flustered mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric POV

I wanted to rip Alex's head off multiple times after seeing him kiss the top of Sookie's head. How does a human have centuries old vampires wanting to kill one another. I could tell that Alex was trying to be possesive over her. She's beautiful, she smells amazing and she has the body of a goddess and she knows my child. I waited for her to walk through the bar after leaving Pamela's office but I didnt see her. Did she leave through the back door? I dont hear anyone talking in my child's office. Making my way back to her office, I stop to smell Sookie's sweet scent again. Is she even human? I noticed fading bruises and some healing cuts on her body.

I open up Pamela's door to find her head still stuck in her paperwork.

"Pamela, who is this Sookie person?"

Sookie's scent is even sweeter in this small office. Testing the bond, I find that Pam is nervous and is that guilt that I feel coming from her?

"Master"...she wont even look at me."Sookie is a...friend. I have known her for 2 years." she finally looks at me. "What happened, did she piss you off, she's been known to be a bit fiesty. Did you piss her off? Youre both so stubborn at times."

"Slow down Pamela, why are you feeling guilty? Have you done something wrong child?"

"No, Eric. I should have said something to you and Sookie before bringing you here tonight. I wasnt sure if she would be at the bar tonight. She's been away for a little over a month, on family business."

"Family business? What does that have to do with anything?" Cut to the chase Pam.

"She's a fairy. Well, a half fairy, a half Fairy Princess...from the Brigant line. Her great grandfather is Prince Niall. The family business that she was on, was the little war that they had with Breandan from the water fae."

That explains her scent and the cuts and bruises. And certainly why others are drawn to her. Fuckin' Niall Brigant's great granddaughter. Why does she keep company with vampires? That's rare indeed. Fairies are magnets to supernatural creatures. Pamela says that they are friends. I guess Desmond was right about my child having a friend.

"This Sookie, she is the friend that you opened this bar with? A fairy and a vampire opened a vampire bar, together?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Yes, Master. Sookie is a real friend. We want to kill each other half of the time but that is how we get along."

"Is she Alex's? I noticed that he seemed a bit possesive of her when we were talking."

Just thinking of him, owning and touching someone like Sookie, got me seething again.

"Don't ever let Sookie hear you say that she "belongs" to anyone. She'll most likely punch you or threaten to cut off a few fingers." she told me while chuckling. "I know that they have history, but that's as far as I think it goes."

"How close are you with Sookie? Have you been lovers?" I have to know. I know that Pam enjoys a woman's company and fairies are just as adventurous when it comes to lovers and mates.

She started laughing and had a scowl on face. " Humph. She says that the day that I remember my "human" birthday, she'll have sex with me. Do you happen to know when it is Master?" my child asks with a huge grin on her face.

I shake my head and chuckle at her. Noticing an exotic looking bottle on her desk with a card, I take the card to read it.

_Pammy-kins,_  
_Im sorry that Ive been gone recently. Ill make it up to you, I promise. This should make you happy though. Oh, and I killed Neave in battle. Let me know when you would like to go on our Paris shopping spree?_

_Sookie_

"What exactly is this, _Pammy-kins_? I asked Pam, picking up the bottle? "Does she mean Neave, one of the torture twins? Ive heard stories about them."

"She is the only fairy, Neave that I know. Sookie is a skilled fighter, I have seen her in battle and I know that she was taught by her grandfather, Fintan Brigant. That, in the bottle, is blood fruit from the Fairy realm. Sookie gets me a bottle every time that she goes. She did mention that it was a peace offering before popping away. She seemed irritated before she left."

That explains why I didnt see her leave the office. Irritated? Was she irritated at Alex? I didnt say anything to her that would cause her irritation.

"You must try it, Eric. It is better than anything youve ever tasted, except maybe Sookie herself. Her blood is simply divine. It reminds me of cotton candy."

"Youve tasted her? A fairy let you feed on her?"

"We got caught up in a were war and we were both slightly injured and healed each other. That was around the time that we met and we didnt know it but we created a small blood bond. It lasted for almost 4 months and we found each other getting irritated, that's how we became friends."

"I see. I know of the irritation of bonds, I was bonded to Freyda and had to live with her childish tantrums."

"Master, do you have any intentions towards Sookie?"

"I want to fuck her and taste her. And if she's as good as you say, possibly repeat the process many times." I told her with a smirk.

Oh yes, Fairy Princess, I intend on making you mine...


	14. Chapter 14

Pammy-kins POV

I couldnt understand why Sookie was irritated. She glared at me like I killed her fucking puppy, if she ever had one. And then Eric barges into my office with the same look on his face. What the fuck! And then to top it all off, someone has stolen $60,000 from the bar. I really need to let Sookie know, she can read the human minds and we can get to the bottom of this.

Im glad that Eric cleared his frustration up. Of course, he would want to fuck and feed from Sookie. Don't we all. I might not like Alex all that much, but he is a lucky vampire. From the disgust in Eric's voice when he mentions his name, I can tell that he likes him probably less than I do. I dont understand how Alex can be so happy though. Vampires are not that happy.

But why was Sookie so irritated? Is she mad that I didnt tell her about Eric? Did she read that fangbanger's mind and see the way that Eric treated her? I did hear him from my office. It seems that his time with Freyda made him bitter.

"Eric, did Sookie mention anything about the vermin that you fed and fucked tonight?"

"No. Why would she? Unless she knows the girl, I dont see why she would know."

"Sookie is telepathic, Master. She can read human minds. She has shields but she lets them down to scan for problems."

"Telepathic. Ive never met a true telepath before. Theyre extremely rare. But telepathy is not a fairy trait from what I know of fairies. Interesting. What an asset for Louisiana."

"Sookie, is not an asset. She helps if asked without complaint and offers her services more than she gets asked. It would be a mistake for anyone to try and claim a Fairy Princess as such."

"Speaking of assets. I wish to see Godric tomorrow. Has Appius been through Louisiana?"

"I dont think so Eric. If he has, he hasnt been in area 5. Thank God for that. Master, may I speak freely?"

"Of course, Pam. I taught you to never hold anything from me."

"Is it possible that your time with Freyda has made you bitter, spiteful? I mean no offence, of course, Master."

"I wondered the same thing myself, child. Living in court was different than we've always lived. I had so much anger and hatred towards my maker and Freyda and bit my tongue more than I liked."

"Dear Abby, says that you should always talk about your feelings, Master. She says that penting up your anger is bad for the soul." I told him matter of fact.

He snorted at that. No one ever cares what Dear Abby thinks.

"Master, do you think that you have mid life crisis? Dear Abby says that men usually buy cars, golf clubs or have affairs when they hit such crisis. Or perhaps start a rock band?"

"Pamela, I do not need to start a rock band or buy golf clubs. A car, yes, I need a car. I am 1000 years old. Why would I have a mid life crisis?"

"Dear Abby would know, would you like me to write a letter to her? Ive been wanting to write to her and this is the perfect opportunity, of course."

"Im fine Pamela. Ive already laughed more this evening than I did for the last century. Please do not worry about me child."

"Of course, Eric. The bar will be closing soon, will you be staying at my house?"

"Ah, yes. I also need to buy a few homes. I want to talk to Godric about getting area 5 back."

"Godric will be happy to see you, Master."

Ready to go home for the evening, I close my computer down. Perhaps Ill write to Dear Abby tomorrow and tell her Eric's situation. Using different names of course so that he doesnt figure it out. Walking out to the bar, I notice that Maxwell Lee has already closed up and locked the doors. I wonder if Sookie will be back soon.

The drive home was just as quiet as the drive to the bar. I guess that Sookie is staying in Shreveport since her Audi is parked in her driveway. The lights are still on, is she really still awake?

"Sookie, is home. That is her house there with the lights on."

"She lives 2 houses from you?" Eric mused.

"This is her first night in the house since she bought it a month ago. Usually, she stays in Bon Temps. The little town, in the middle of nowhere, 45 minutes from here."

I think Ill send her a text to see if she's still up.

_Pam to Sookie: Still awake?_  
_S to P: Yes._  
_P to S: Want company? :k_  
_S to P: Sure. Silent minds are welcome. Mine is driving me crazy. Dont say shit_  
_P to S: Bitch. I didnt say anything. We must talk about the bar_  
_S to P: Ok. door is open_

I wasnt sure if Eric wanted to go to Sookie's house, but I really did need to talk to her. As we walk into her house, we find her in her office in front of the fire. "Dear Abby says that wine is the perfect combination for a fire."


	15. Chapter 15

I felt emotionally drained by the time that I got home. Maybe I should have held back on those double gin and tonics. Alcohol definitely doesnt help my shields. And of course, the tall, gorgeous vampire that I couldnt seem to get off my mind. I seriously lusted after him, even after seeing how he treated that fangbanger.

Sitting in my home office, enjoying a nice fire, I went through my thoughts of the night. All I can see is that gorgeous smile and hear his delicious laugh. If I didnt get out of Fangtasia quick enough, I would have jumped him right there at the bar. Sure, it's been a little over a month since Ive last had sex, but I have gone longer. Closing my eyes, and realizing how ridiculous I sound, I mentally slap myself. Since when did I become such a wanton creature.

And then there was the way that I treated Pam. She didnt deserve that from me. Ill apologize to her the next time I see her, she deserves more than an "Im sorry text.

I should call Claudine, she always knows what to do. Grabbing my phone off the charger I notice 3 missed calls. Niall, Godric and Alex. Shit, I missed Niall's call. I should call great grandfather first, phone calls with him are always short and to the point.

Hitting speed dial, 9, I listen to his ringtone. Seriously, his ringtone is "Im a King Bee" by the Rolling Stones.

"Great grandfather, Im sorry I missed your call."  
"Dear One, be at the palace on Friday at noon. We have some things to discuss with Dermott and about the crown."  
"Okay, Ill be there. Is that it?"  
"Yes, please be prompt, Sookie."  
"Gotcha, see you then."

See always quick and to the point with him. Next phone call, another king, hopefully, his phone call will be just as quick.

"Godric."  
"Princess Sookie. Thank you for returning my call." Godric, he's always so polite.  
"Of course, Godric. What can I do you for?"  
"Can you attend a meeting tomorrow? I want to make sure that the human and Were staff in New Orleans are true to their intentions."  
"Sure, what time do you need me there?"  
"From 7-9, please. Do not worry, I will not ask you to work the 2 straight hours."  
"No problem, Ill be there at 7."  
"Thank you, Sookie, have a good night."  
"You too, Godric, my hellos to Christopher."

Alright, so 2 meetings in a week. I can easily pop to New Orleans and back. I just have to let Pam know that Ill be gone for a couple of hours. I think that Ill ask Maxwell Lee to open for us so that Pam can take some time off for herself.  
I decided not to call Alex tonight. As tired as I am, Im not even sure if I can enjoy sex. My mind is saying no, but my body seems to be screaming yes at me.  
Deciding that Im completely bored. I decide to take a long, hot bubble bath. Pouring my vanilla and rose petals into the tub, I let the aromas fill my senses. I love the smell of roses. Sliding into the tub, I lay my head back and try to silence my mind. No thoughts, just the smell of roses and vanilla.  
After soaking for 30 minutes and feeling a peaceful silence, I get out and decide to sit by the fire again. Putting on a silk gown, I make my way downstairs and settle myself into the recliner near the fireplace.  
Broken out of my reverie, by a text message, I scowl as I reach for my phone on my desk. I was really enjoying my fantasy Eric. Seeing that the text is from Pam, asking if Im still awake, I reply a quick yes to her. Good, she wants to come over, maybe I can get some answers out of her about Eric.

Still sitting by the fire, I look towards the door when she entered the office. I was momentarily shocked when I noticed that Eric followed right behind her. Completely missing her Dear Abby remark about fires, or wine, or fucking unicorns for all I care, I got lost in the beautiful blue eyes of Eric Northman.

Telling them to make themselves at them, I walk to the kitchen to get us some refreshments. I know that they dont really care for True Blood, so I make two glasses of blood fruit and a glass of ice tea for myself. Handing them their drinks, I return to my recliner across the love seat and ask them what's up. I recall Pam saying something about bar business.  
"Sookie, I know that you two have already met, but I want to formally introduce you. Sookie, meet my maker, Eric Northman."  
Fuck. Maker. Thanks Pam, I wish that you would have told me sooner, maybe I wouldnt have been fantasizing about him all night. Hmm, yum, but what fantasies they were. All right, no more Sookie, he's sitting right across from you and staring at you like you have a third nipple or something. Shit, I just realized that my nightgown is really thin and Im not wearing a bra or panties. Can we please get "How to embarrass Sookie Stackhouse Brigant for $500 please."

"Also, someone has stolen $60,000 from the bar. I went over the books 10 times tonight." Pam told me with a frown. I know that she hates paperwork.

"I can read the human employees after closing tomorrow. I have an important meeting between 7-9 tomorrow evening as well, but Ill pop right back to the club once it's done. You should take some time off Pam, we can have Maxwell open up for us."

"I think Ill save my time off for a week in Paris. You can teleport me there and leave me for a week. Yes, I think I like that idea better than sitting around at home for a week. I would be tempted to just go into work."

"Anything else? If not, I propose we play Twister. There's still 5 hours til dawn." I ask them with a smile on my face. "Give me a minute, I need to make a quick phone call. Dont go anywhere."

"Amelia, Im picking you up right now. Youre invited to my house for the night, I wont take no for an answer." I hung up quickly before she could say anything.

Walking back up to the two vampires in the room, I let them know that Ill be right back. Popping to Amelia's house was always a little tricky. She has layers and layers of spells and wards on the house. She never disables them when she puts a new one up. Arriving in her living room, I make my way to the room and she's getting an overnight bag ready.

"Thanks, Meels, you dont know how much this means to me. I feel like I just need someone else there besides Pam and her maker. Seeing that she's all packed, I grab her hand and pop us back to my house, right in front of the vampires. They really look like they havent moved a muscle.

"Pam, you know Amelia, Amelia, this is Eric, Pam's maker." I introduced quickly.  
Eric game his nod to Amelia and Pam purred at her. I know that they have a history so it doesnt bother me at all.  
"Okay, so we're playing twister. One vampire paired with either Amelia or myself. We're definitely not as flexible as vampires so that would make it fair.

"Fine. I call dibs on Amelia. My witchy friend, we'll show them how flexible we can be." Pam said to Amelia with a wink. Great that means that Im stuck with Eric. It's bad enough that Ive probably already fantasized him in every way possible.

"Let me change first, Im not sure how far I can bend with this gown on."

Argh, both vampires are staring at me as if I just declared I was naked. I really need to stop calling on this attention to myself. Especially when I cant keep my mind out of the gutter. Running upstairs to throw on shorts and a tank top and possible calm myself down, I take deep breaths. In, out, in out. Right, Twister.

I got the 2 mats and spinners out of the closet and we pushed all of the furniture against the walls in the living room.

"Should we play for something? I like a little motivation when I play games." Eric suggested. I seriously would have never thought of him as the fun type, but then again, Pam is his child and we've had lots of fun over the years.

We were all deep in thought when Eric spoke up again. " Loser pays for dinner at a nice restaurant and...

I cut him off.."And has to sing karaoke at Fangtasia tomorrow night. On the stage, while the bar is full." I know that Pam hates karaoke.

Eric looked at me with a smirk.."I like the way you think. Now let's show them how to bend and twist." he leered at me.

I blushed because Ive already imagined all said bends and twists.

"Fine, just so you all know, Eric is a cheater. And he will continue to lie about it, he hates losing." Pam snarked back.

"Shut up and let's play." Amelia said, she was never one for patience.

The first spin landed on right hand, yellow. As the game continued, both teams were completely twisted all around our mats. Every time, Eric touched me, either by accident or on purpose, small shocks errupted through my body almost making me lose control of my body placements. I had to whisper to him to stop touching me or we would end up losing. There was no way that I would be singing karaoke tomorrow night. The game went on for another 35 minutes and then Amelia lost her footing and she sent Pam and herself falling all over the place. Eric and I laughed so hard for some reason that we ended up falling all over each other as well and didnt even notice when Amelia and Pam left the room.  
Trying to disentangle ourselves, we ended up moving against each other and getting ourselves more twisted up with each movement, causing us to laugh even harder. Eric finally freed himself and offered a hand to help me up. He pulled me into his chest and I found myself staring into his blue eyes. He gently tucked my hair behind my ears, stared at me for a few more seconds and faster than I noticed, his lips were softly pressed against mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric POV

Im not sure if playing twister was such a good idea. Im a vampire for god's sake, how was I supposed to concentrate, with a beautiful and delectable woman on the same mat with me. With her fresh scent of roses, vanilla and her very own scent of sunshine, twisted and bent up in very suggestive ways, I was surprised that we won.

We ended up laughing harder when we entangled ourselves more. Not sure if I had enough restraint to not rip her clothes off and take her in the middle of her living room, I had to quickly get away from touching her for a few seconds. When I offered her my hand, I wasnt sure if I wanted to kiss her or get further away.

The moment our eyes locked, I knew right there that I wanted, no needed to kiss her. Quicker than she could have noticed, I softly put my lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and her skin felt like velvet to my touch. Snaking my arm around her waist, I brought her closer to me, our bodies pressed against one another. Her breasts felt like heaven against my chest. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She moaned softly against my lips, eliciting a low growl from me. I ran my fingertips slowly down her sides, causing her to moan a little louder. Breaking away from the kiss just long enough to bring her to one of the couches in the room, I settled her on my lap. She straddled my legs, and looked deeply into my eyes.

Her eyes were filled lust, passion and desire. Did she notice that I felt the exact same way when she looked into my eyes? Not wanting to miss another moment of being connected to her, I started kissing her again. Our kiss this time was more demanding but held no less passion than the first.  
Her hips slowly started moving in slow circular motions against my very erect manhood. Tightening my grip on her waist, I kissed from her mouth, down her neck, towards her collarbone. Her hands moved up my back, her fingers stopping to grip my neck before weaving her hands through my hair.

As we continued kissing and touching each other, nothing in my long existance could have prepared me for what happened next.

I froze, feeling my child's pain and anger through the maker-child bond. Noticing that I stopped, Sookie looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"It's Pamela. I feel anger and pain from her. Im sorry...

She cut me off.."No need to apologize, I understand. She's my friend too remember. Let's just figure out what's going on. Amelia is with her as well, I hope it's nothing serious." she offered me a small smile.

She jumped off my lap and righted her clothes before dialing Amelia's number. I did the same and called Pam's phone, not getting an answer from her. Feeling another hit of pain through the bond, I made my way out of the house and instantly smelled werewolves. Using vampire speed, I was soon in front of Pam's house. The door looked kicked open, the smell of were stronger. I sped inside the house to find the house turned upside down. A struggle went on here, what would they want with my child? Rage went through my body. Hearing a noise behind me, I turned around to strike, only to get hit by a small light.

Stunned out of my rage, I stared at my attacker only to find Sookie looking apologetically at me.

"Sorry, you didnt hear me call your name and I wasnt in the mood to become dust any time soon so I stunned you enough to break your little trance."

She continued when I didnt say anything about her little light show. It was a smart thing to do, I would have ripped her throat out if she didnt stun me as quick as she did.

"I dont sense their brain signatures for a couple of miles. Amelia is a loud broadcaster, even in her sleep." Sookie said with a chuckle.

"You can sense them from that far away?"

"Sure. If Im really concentrating. Ill check the guard at the gate, Tommy is on duty tonight and he's a were panther."With that she popped away.

I went further into the house to see if there are any scents that I knew. Smelling Pam, Amelia, 5 werewolves and silver, I zipped back outside to find Sookie popping back from the guard gate.

"He was knocked out. The security cameras were smashed and the tapes gone." she turned around and started walking back to her house.

Before following Sookie back to her house, I did a quick perimeter check around Pam's house. It looks like they only broke in through the front door. Finding nothing out the usual, I made my way to Sookie's house. Not sensing her in the house, I followed her scent to her backyard to what looked like a small guest house.

Looking through the door, Im amazed at what I see. Along the walls, I see swords, daggers, guns, silver nets and stakes. Looking at the table in the middle of the room, I see more guns, crossbows and arrows made of both wood and silver.

"Prepared for a war I see." I remarked as I walked towards the swords.

" You can never be too prepared. You should see the cellar at my grandparents house. This is only a speck compared to what they have." she replied with a shrug.  
I didnt notice it earlier but she's now wearing black jeans, a blue tank top under her leather jacket and black boots. She took a beautiful sword inlaid with emeralds and strapped it to her back. Noticing that she had daggers sheathed at the hips, I went to look at her weapons. She finished her attire with a crossbow slung across her back, opposite the sword. Noticing that she didnt grab any arrows before she walked outside, I asked her what she was planning on using the crossbow for.

"Is the crossbow for decoration or can you magically produce arrows?"

I followed her through her house and into her office. She opened up a hidden vault behind her bookcase. " I cant produce magical arrows, but this can. It's Elvish magic, a gift from my grandfather from the fairy, elvish war 530 years ago." she told me as she showed me a quiver with intricate writing on it.

I looked at the writing, "eska avaene ta" and asked what it meant.

"Never leave home without it." she told me with a chuckle. "Elves are pretty big on humor."

I laughed at the silly inscription. The only elves I met were on the battlefield during the fae/vampire war and there was nothing humorous about it.

"There isnt much time to track their trail before dawn. Pam isnt suffering through any pain right now. I only feel anger and discomfort from the bond. I would feel more comfortable if we didnt sleep in your neighborhood for the day. If anyone comes back, theyll pick up our scents at Pam's house and follow us right back to your home."

"We can sleep at Black Swan. It's the vampire friendly hotel in town. If you would prefer not to be seen, I can get the room under my name and you can vamp speed to the room or whatever it is that you feel like doing. I know the night receptionist, Ben. He wont ask questions.

Nodding at her, I walked back out to her guest house to grab some weapons. I picked up a sword with ruby inlays, a few stakes and a plain dagger to stick inside my boot. Walking back to the main house, I found Sookie waiting in her bedroom with a backpack.

Shrugging, she looked at me, "I packed a bag with spare clothes for us. I popped to Pam's house and found your wardrobe in one of the rooms."

Nodding again, I wonder how often she does this. I know that she is from the royal bloodline so I dont voice my question.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"You havent given me reason to not trust you. Trust is earned though. But, I can take care of myself."

"Trust me for tonight then." I grabbed her hand and the backpack and led her outside. "Hold on to me, tight." I told her.

I secured the backpack on my back, held Sookie around the waist and took to the night sky. Looking at her, she seemed to be enjoying the flight. She was even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"You werent afraid when I took to the sky." I told her.

"Ive flown before. I actually really enjoy it. It's so different from teleporting. All you see is white light when you teleport." she replied with a smile.

"Where to? The hotel wasnt around when I was here a century ago." I told her with a smirk.

She gave the directions and we landed in a dark alley beside the hotel. While waiting for her to get our room, my mind pondered on a few questions. Who took Pam and why? What did they gain by taking my child? I have enemies, of course. You dont live for over a thousand years and not make enemies. With a popping noise, I was brought out of my thoughts to find Sookie right beside me.

"Do you trust me, vampire?" she asked with a grin.

"You havent given me reason to not trust you." I threw her words right back at her, with a smirk.

She laughed and then said, "Trust me for tonight then." throwing my words back at me.  
She grabbed my hand and popped us into our room. The room was nice with a sitting area and a large bathroom with a tub. Seeing that there is only one bed in the room, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Booking a room with two beds would have looked suspicious since I was by myself. Ive been to this hotel before so Ben just booked my usual room."

Not wanting to know how often she books rooms here and why, although Im sure I know why, I strip myself to my boxers and get in the king sized bed. Sookie grabbed a few personal items and retreated to the bathroom.

When she came out, she was dressed in a sheer sleep gown. The material looked soft against her curves. Slipping under the covers on the left side of the bed, she turned on her side and looked at me.

"We'll find them, we have to. Amelia had my protection when I brought her to my house. She's a strong witch though and I know that her and Pam will help each other out." she told me while staring into my eyes.

"How long have they known each other?" I ask.

"For about a year. They kind of hit it off when they first met. Ive known Amelia for 4 years."

"Thank you." I told her. "Pam never had friends. It's not everyday that you see a vampire, friends with a witch and a fairy."

"I adore Pam. Sure, we fight a lot as well, but that's what friends are for." she replied with a soft laugh.

Soon after, she was fast asleep. I wanted to kiss her and run my fingers over her soft body again. I pulled her body into mine and died for the day, wrapped up in her delicious scent.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up at 1, finding myself pressed against a hard body with a heavy arm across my stomach. It wasnt my first time that I had to wiggle free of a vampire's grasp to get out of bed. A minute and a half later and Im finally free to get up and take care of my human needs. Needing coffee, I called the front desk to have a pot delivered.

Five minutes later with a cup of coffee in hand, I sat down to think of things that I needed to do for the day. Getting caught up by the sleeping vampire on the bed, I walked over to him to push the hair out of his face. He really is gorgeous. Deciding that it's rude to stare, even though he's dead for the day, I start sending my text messages. Ill have Eric call Godric later to explain more since he's his maker. I didnt want to explain the absence of both Pam and myself so I promised Maxwell Lee that he can have a week off from the club.

Looking at the clock to find that only an hour has passed, I filled the tub to enjoy a nice and long hot bath. Since I didnt bring my own vanilla bubble bath and rose petals, I settled for the lavender scents provided by the hotel.

An hour later and feeling refreshed but a still a little tired from the long night, I decided to jump in bed with a gorgeous vampire to take a nap.

I woke up three hours later to the feeling of fingers running through my hair. It felt so good that I didnt want to get out of bed. Reminding myself that I still had two friends to find, I turned around to face Eric so that he would stop making his fingers feel like the most amazing things in the world.

"Evening." I greeted when I looked at him.

"Mmmm, you smell nice." he replied.

"Nice long bath will do that for ya. Well, that and the fact that Im part fairy, huh?" I laughed.

I got another simple, "mmmm" from him.

"I brought a bottle of the blood fruit, if youre hungry." I told him as I got out of bed.

I couldnt stop myself from looking at him as he got out of bed. His strained erection made it all the harder to peel my eyes off of him. I think he noticed that I was staring because he seemed to be moving in slow motion towards the bathroom.

I muttered, stupid, sexy vampire, when he finally got into the bathroom. Im sure that he heard me because he laughed at my muttering.

Hearing that he jumped into the shower, I set the backpack on the counter in the bathroom and closed the door on my way out. I know that vampires arent modest creatures but we really have no time for naked vampires, or a naked Eric walking around.

Seven minutes later, a fully dressed Eric emerged from the bathroom with a smug look on his face,

"What, wouldnt be able to restrain yourself against a wet and naked Viking?" he asked with a wink.

I snorted in response to his oh so true question. Im sure he knew that he was right but I wasnt about to admit it.

"How is the bond with Pam?" I asked.

"Strong enough to follow. I feel no discomfort from her, just anger." he stated.

"I think you should call Godric before we leave. I was supposed to attend a meeting with him tonight but I texted him to know that I wont be able to make it and that youll be able to explain more if you wished." I told him.

"You know Godric?" he asked.

"Ive met him a few times, always with Pam. She said that he was her great-grand-sire. I still didnt know that you were her maker when we met though. I like him and Christopher is certainly a doll." I replied with a chuckle. Christopher really was a sweetheart. He's almost like an older sister.

"To think that you knew my family before I ever knew you. It really wants to make me rip Freyda's head off even more now. I could have known you years ago. So much time wasted."

"Im sorry, Pam told me that her maker was taken away to play the life of consort to the Queen of Oklahoma. She didnt say much more except that Freyda was a stupid bitch that didnt deserve you." I told him with a frown. I would hate to be forced into marriage, even if it was with someone that I loved.

It's done. I wont be doing it again but vampires cant go against their maker's wishes. Pam was right about Freyda though. We'll leave after I finish my meal and text Godric." he replied.

I had nothing else to say to that since I dont know Freyda and he seemed like he didnt want to say anymore on the subject. It only took him a few more minutes to text and finish his blood so we strapped our weapons on and left the hotel.

Since vampires dont tire, Eric said that it would be faster if he flew us towards Pam. He took me by the waist and he took to the night sky. I really did enjoy flying with vampires. Eric was moving so fast that I couldnt make anything out though.

Every now and then, Eric would curse in Swedish, and to my surprise, in Japanese. If we werent in our current situation, I would have laughed at him. By the time we hit Austin, Texas, I asked him to stop for a few minutes. I really needed to use the restroom and grab a drink for my very dry mouth. After five minutes, we were on our way again.

Eric really did fly fast. In under two hours, we had passed the New Mexico state line. He took out his phone and made a quick call to Godric, letting him know where we were at.

When Eric finished his call, he turned to look at me.

"Are you okay? We know that weres took Pam and Amelia but we dont know if theyre working alone or for someone else."

"Im as good as you are. I just want them home. They still owe us a dinner and a karaoke night that Im sure would be hilarious." I replied with a smile. I was really looking forward to karaoke night at the expense of my friends.

"When all this is done, will you go on a date with me? Not the dinner that's owed us but a date of my choice." he asked.

"If we survive, then, yes. I like surprises, so dont tell me about it before our date."

I stepped closer to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Dont die on me, Id very much like to do that again." I told him with a grin.

Eric grabbed my waist and gave me another kiss. "That was the best motivation to live that Ive ever had." he told me.

We took to the skies again, Eric telling me that we were close and that Pam seemed angry and relieved. I knew that she could tell that Eric was getting closer through their bond.

We landed outside a large compound that looked like a miniature palace. Scanning with my telepathy, I told Eric that there were vampires and weres around the grounds. He nodded at me before growling.

"Fucking Marcus Berlusconi." he growled again.

Im not sure who that is, but I wouldnt want to be on the receiving end of what Eric has planned for him.


	18. Chapter 18

I know that Pam's chapters are short, but I really enjoy writing about her rambling mind. I thought that having a stalker vampire in love was pretty fun, especially the fact that he's in love with Pam. Please bear with me, it's a bit silly :)

Pam POV

Fucking Marcus!

I cant believe he kidnapped me to be his fucking queen. In what country is it okay to kidnap someone to be your bride? Fucking obsessive, stalker, creepy fucking vampire dipshit. I hope that Eric feels all of my anger because I have never been this thoroughly pissed off.

The only god thing about this fucked up situation is that I can feel Eric getting closer. I'm sure he's upset with me that I actually let myself get caught by four fucking werewolves. Hopefully, he's more upset that Marcus ruined his night with Sookie.

It's been 180 years since I last fucked Marcus and I only fucked him because I wanted to share his human for the night. I wasn't a new vampire but even for me, the blood was too hard to turn away from. It isnt my fault that the asshole fell in love with me.

So now Amelia and I are sitting in his "queens" quarters, dressed like fucking Barbie dolls. Cheap fucking Barbie dolls.

Amelia finds the whole situation funny and romantic. It isnt funny. It's fucking embarrassing and full of shit.

Tired of sitting in a locked room like a fucking bird, I start banging on the doors.

Bang Bang Bang

"Miss Pam, the king will be with you shortly." A filthy were told me.

"Do I look like a fucking Miss?" I snarked.

"I don't care what you look like "Miss" the King says to be nice to you, so Im being nice."

"Ugh, whatever. Tell your fucking King that I demand to speak to him now."

Fucking werewolves. Their attitudes are almost as bad as their smell. I went back to the sitting area to stare at Amelia. Why the fuck is the bitch smiling?

"Ah, Pamela. What can I do for you my Queen?" Marcus asked as he walked in.

"You can get me the fuck out of here. My Master is going to rip your fucking head off when he gets here. And when he does, Im going to fuck this pretty little redhead in your blood."

"I'm a King Pamela. Your Master is only a consort. I've heard that Oklahoma has him on a short leash. You will come around I'm sure. There are many that would kill to be in your position."

I smiled at him. He doesn't know that Eric was released from his contract. As late in vampire politics that he is with his fucking clothes. Khakis, are you fucking kidding me? I would rip his head off myself except there's no way that I want to become Queen of fucking New Mexico.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey everyone, I apologize if the writing seems a little off or if you thought that the last two chapters started out slow. Im on my second day with the flu so Ive been having some brain farts ;)_**

Eric POV

As much as I wanted to storm the pathetic excuse for a palace, I needed a better plan. I have no desire to be king and especially not the King of New Mexico. As the humans say "Not my cup of tea."

I called Godric first of course to see if he wanted the state. He doesn't want it either. It's never good for a monarch to spread themselves and Louisiana is home to the most resident vampires in the United States.

I decided to try my luck with Stan, the King of Texas. Texas borders New Mexico so it wouldn't be a far stretch from home for him. Ive known his second, Isabel for 460 years. She would make an excellent Queen and a good ally for Texas. Deciding that Ill sell that, I called Stan.

"Your Majesty, Northman here." I greeted.

"Northman. An unexpected call. Is there something that I can do for you?"

I explained the situation to Stan. He sounded excited but said that he'd call me back. Fucking monarchs, even though they know what they want, they make you wait on them for no fucking reason.

Finishing up the last of my text messages, I looked around to see Sookie sitting on a tree stump with little light orbs dancing around her. My little fairy looks amused. Broken out of my reverie by my ringing phone, I answer Stan's call. It's about time.

"Northman, Isabel and 30 of my vampires are heading your way. Get it done before dawn. I expect to see you in Dallas tomorrow evening." he stated before hanging up.

"I'm guessing with all the phone calls and text messages that you have a plan other than just the two of us storming the castle?" Sookie asked.

"Isabel from Texas will be here with 30 vampires. Should be within two hours. I know of lots of things that we can get done in that amount of time." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

She snorted. "How can you possibly think about sex now?" she asked.

"Ah, my little fairy, Im a vampire, we always think about sex. Youve known Pam for awhile, am I wrong? But, since you dont seem to be interested in that, for now, we can simply do other things. I did say that I know of a lot of things to do. Did I not?" I replied with a grin.

"Hmm, since we have so much time and Im feeling rather bored, how about we play "catch the fairy?" she asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

"And what do I get if I catch you? If you recall, I do like to play my games with a little incentive."

"_ If_ you catch me. I assure you, it wont be easy." she replied with a cheeky smile.

"A kiss, a taste of your blood. Being with you for so long makes me hungry. You smell too good for your own good."

She scoffed.. "Hardly my fault, I was born to smell this amazing." she laughed.

"We're wasting time fairy. Or do you plan on making this easy for me? If you want another kiss, all you have to do is ask, no need for games." I threw her my panty dropping smirk.

She popped away. I'm sure she knows that vampires like to hunt their prey. I took to the skies, paying close attention to her smell and her heartbeat. Fairy heartbeats are a little quicker than a human's beat.

Noticing that she popped 15 feet from where I was, I zoomed in to catch her. She popped away before I could get any closer than 3 feet from her. I heard her laughing another 50 feet to my right. I wasn't sure who had the best hand in our little game. With her telepathy and teleportation against my senses and flight, I would say that we were about stacked even.

I came about 2 feet from her before she popped away again. I growled, she wasn't kidding when she said that she wouldn't make it easy. I've never purposefully hunted a fairy. The only fairies that I've had were during war and that was war, not hunting. I've heard other vampires say that fairies were hard to catch. I believe them now that my little fairy princess keeps escaping me. I'm not sure if I'm infuriated or fascinated.

I heard her heartbeat 30 feet away. She was leaning against a tree with excitement and victory in her eyes.

"Do you give up vampire?" she asked.

I growled at her which only caused her to laugh.

"I do not give up, I am a vampire and I always get what I want. And what I want is you, fairy."

"Words...And yet, you continue to just stand there. Catch me vampire. Does my blood not sing to you?"

I sped over to her only to have her pop away. I smelled blood smeared on the tree that she was leaning on. Did she cut herself? "You play a dangerous game, fairy?" I growled at the smell of her blood. I wanted to lick the tree that had her blood on it. More than needing the tree, I decided that I was going to get my claws on my fairy.

We played our little game for another hour before Sookie stated that she was bored and hungry.

I smirked. "You're quitting because you're hungry?"

"What I meant to say was, is that I'm bored. You obviously cant catch me. However, since I won. You have to buy me dinner. Let's teleport to the convenience store that we passed and you can buy me a coffee and a donut. Since I don't like eating in front of others, if they don't have True Blood, Ill let you taste a little of mine, if you'll cook dinner for me tomorrow night?" she laughed at that. She must think that since I'm a vampire that I don't know how to cook. Little does she know that I took night cooking classes in the 80's.

"Deal." I replied with a grin.

She scrunched her eyebrows at me.

"What, didn't think that I could cook? I took cooking classes in the 80's. I can make all kinds of pasta dishes." I told her with a huge smile.

She scowled at that. Although her little game was fun, I'm the one now feeling victorious.

"Pop us away. I'd very much like to eat before the others arrive."

"Only if they don't have any True Blood. If they do, you'll just have to settle for that."

She took my hand and we popped to the nearest store. Since it was so late, we ended up popping to a little store in the middle of nowhere. I zipped inside, hoping that they didn't serve synthetic. I stayed put, waiting for Sookie with a huge grin on my face. She wont like this at all.

"Seriously, what kind of store doesn't sell blood?" she pouted. I see that little miss princess doesn't like to lose.

"If it makes you feel better, I spotted donuts on the way in." I chuckled. She had her fun teasing me, it's my turn now.

"Fine, lets just do this. Your fellow vampires will be here soon enough.

After paying for Sookie's food, I flew us back to the outskirts of the palace. While she ate and drank her coffee, we talked about Pam. She told me how they met and how she never thought that she'd become friends with vampires. I found it interesting as well but didn't voice my questions. When she finished her meal, she stared at me for a minute, looking as though she was thinking real hard about something.

"I don't want you to bite me yet." I frowned at her statement. Did she change her mind?

"Listen, I don't want you to bite me, just yet. Id prefer if we save it for more pleasurable activities." she replied with a wink.

Before I could say anything to that, she cut her wrist and held her hand out to me. I took her hand and moaned the instant her blood flowed down my throat. Her blood really did taste and smell like sunshine. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my existence. After a few large gulps, I healed her wrist up and let go of her hand.

"Mmmm, thank you, it was the most delicious I've ever tasted." I told her voicing my thoughts.

"The vampires are here." Sookie said while cocking her head to the side. "I count 31."

I grinned. It's about time. I offered Sookie my hand to help her up.

"Shall we Miss Stackhouse? There's nothing like a good battle."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thanks for the wishes on getting better. I managed to squeeze a chapter in for the morning. Next chapter, Im thinking of the karaoke night that Pam and Amelia owe to our soon to be favorite couple :)_**

Sookie POV

We entered the palace grounds, leaving no creature alive as we made our way inside. Watching Eric in battle was truly a beautiful sight. He was quicker and deadlier than any vampire I've ever seen. By the time we made ourselves inside, half of our group was finishing off the vampires in the main foyer. I could hear Eric bellowing out for Marcus to come and meet his end.

I followed Eric to a huge room to find Amelia and a very happy looking Pam. She stood there in the most ridiculous pink gown with blood dripping from her mouth. The sight in front of us told us that there were two dead vampires and a dead were in the room. Amelia was in a corner of the room, securing the silver chains over who I'm guessing was Marcus.

I walked over to Pam and hugged her, damn the other vampires in the room. To my surprise, she hugged me back, briefly. After releasing each other, I went to Amelia and hugged her longer. Reading her thoughts, I can tell that she was happy that we finally arrived and happy that she was able to help.

I looked at Marcus, he really was a pathetic creature. The cries and warnings coming out of his mouth were useless, I knew that he would meet his end before dawn.

"You'll pay for this Northman. I am a King!" Marcus yelled at Eric.

"Marcus, why have you kidnapped my child and her companion?" Eric sneered at him.

"She could have been Queen. I would have given her everything. I love her." Marcus replied, his eyes on Pam.

"Queen, Marcus? Fuck that! And for your information, I happen to love pussy and you, my dear, do not have that." Pam told him while looking at her nails. I can tell that she's already bored of this whole situation. She always plays with her nails when shes bored.

"But I love you, Pamela." Marcus pleaded at her.

"Enough." Eric yelled. "Marcus, because I want to get the fuck out this state, your death will be quick. You're not worth the torture that you deserve. Isabel, I leave him with you. I trust that Stan has told you that he wants this mess cleaned up before dawn?"

Thankful that we could finally go home, we followed Eric out of the palace. With less than three hours til dawn, I figured that we could make it to Austin since I knew that Eric wanted to leave New Mexico.

"I have to be present in Dallas tomorrow. Will you accompany me? Eric asked, looking at me.

"No can do. There's somewhere that I have to be. " I replied. I couldn't afford to not meet Niall tomorrow.

" Where? Can it not wait for a day? Stan has requested my presence for the evening. "

" It's family business, Eric. And no, it can't wait. My great grandfather is not known for being patient." I replied. I always enjoyed going to Dallas, it's a shame that Ill have to miss the chance to spend an evening with Eric there. There's still so much more that Id like to know about him.

"Very well. Pam, you will accompany me. I'm sure Stan would enjoy seeing you again. You always did say that you enjoyed the "geeky" side of him." Eric told her with a smirk.

"What about me?" Amelia squeaked.

"What do you want to do Ames? Go to Dallas or go back home? I can take you home or you can follow Pam and Eric?" I asked her.

"I think Ill go home."

"Ill take you before I head home tomorrow morning then. For tonight, I'm spending the night in Austin though. Speaking of which, if you guys really want to get out of the state, we need to leave now. I saw a bunch of nice cars parked around the side."

The drive to Austin was quiet. Eric really enjoys driving so he declined any offers I made to take over. By the time we checked into a vampire safe hotel, I was shot. All I wanted was to sleep but Amelia was wide awake by then, having napped in the car. She told me about her stay with the king and thought that it was hilarious that a vampire like Marcus was obsessed over a vampire like our Pam. The way she gushed over Pam was almost sweet. I listened into her thoughts, I know, bad fairy, to find that she has a crush on Pam. Hmm, I wonder how Pam will take that? In the couple of years that I've known her, I've never known her to be in a relationship, although, she does over indulge on Amelia when they get together.

Deciding that I was too tired for conversation, I completely blocked out Amelia and settled into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up at noon to the sun shining on my face. It was such a warming feeling. As a sky fairy, I love the sun. Looking at the other bed in the room, I noticed that Amelia was still sleeping.

"Wake up witch." I nudged her.

"Hmm. Do I have too?" she asked.

"Yes. I have to get you home and then I need to meet with Niall. Come on, I need coffee." I nudged her again. After a long night and what I'm sure is going to be an equally long day, I desperately needed my coffee.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. You're such a grouch in the morning." she whined.

"Am not. Just not looking forward to my long day." I let out a sigh.  
After 15 minutes, we were finally ready to leave. I took Ames back to her place in New Orleans and popped myself to the farmhouse.

The farmhouse was empty when I got there. Seeing that I didn't have much time, I took a quick shower and pulled on a pretty green sundress. After making sure that the house was locked up, I popped to the portal and into Fairy, hoping that the day wouldn't be too long.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The meeting itself was short. It was the paperwork that took forever, which was the case that I thought would be. Since it was proven that Dermott was cursed by Breandan as a means to get closer to Niall's direct bloodline, all was forgiven and Niall put him third in succession for the crown. I was pushed fourth in line but truthfully, neither grandfather nor myself want the crown and its responsibilities. The only reason that I accepted my great grandfather's wishes were because Claudine wanted a family more than the crown and Niall thought that perhaps one day, having a Queen, or gentle heart as he put it, would be good for the Fae.

After meeting with my family, I called Claudine to go shopping because I also knew that she would be in the realm today.

We met at Madam Le' Isa's Boutique and she showed us the new arrivals for the week. I always loved shopping here because the dresses are always one a kind, you never need to worry about bumping into someone else wearing the same exact thing. I found a beautiful dress that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow that I bought to wear for my date with Eric, whenever that happened.

A couple of shops and hours later, my cousin needed to leave for Hooligan's. I decided to stay in the realm and went to join my great grandfather for dinner. Dinner was delicious as always, we ate blue crab with light fruit. The light fruit helps to regenerate us, not to say that it's absolutely delicious though. During dinner, one of the royal adviser's, Preston asked me if Id like to indulge a night in town with him.

I've known Preston since I was 10 years old. He's three years older than I am but we've always gotten along great. I told him that I had enough of the town in the daylight hours and instead told him that Id love to go Moonlight dancing.

The first snow drops of winter covered the lake used for dancing, making it ethereally beautiful. As soon as the dancing started, fairies, elves and pixies filled the lake in an elegant rhythm. As we traded partners and danced to our heart's desires, I felt more and more relaxed throughout the night.

At midnight, I decided that I was all danced out, bid my goodbyes and made my way back to the palace for the night. I would have popped back to the farmhouse but I don't hold the power that my great grandfather does to teleport between realms.

Even at midnight, the palace was filled with happy and busy brains. I found great grandfather in his study, staring at the fireplace.

"Are you well great grandfather?" I asked stepping into the room.

"Better than my old bones have been in years, Dear One. Did you enjoy your night dancing?" he asked while swishing his wine.

"I did. I feel better than I have in months, more relaxed and alive at the same time. It was nice to enjoy a day in the realm." I replied smiling.

"Yes, having the peace here that we haven't had in years is quite enchanting. Let's hope my days are not filled with boredom." He replied with a chuckle and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure something will come up. What are fairies if we don't indulge in a little trouble every now and then." I told him chuckling back at him.

It's true though. Wherever there are fairies, there will be trouble. We seem to be the prefect magnets for it.

"Goodnight great grandfather, it's been an interesting day. Ill see you tomorrow before I leave." I kissed his cheek and made my way back to my sleeping quarters.

When I awoke the next morning, the grounds were covered with snow. It was beautiful outside. I met Adriel when I went down for breakfast and asked her to take some pictures of me in the snow. I knew that it wouldn't be snowing in Louisiana yet, since it was still fall there. Faery was now in it's winter months.

"I have heard that we might be having the longest winter that the realm has ever seen." Adriel said when we walked outside.

"I wouldn't mind, it's always so beautiful when it snows here."

Weather wasn't marked by months here. We've had springs last for years and winters lasting for only days in the past. We took our pictures and said goodbye until the next time we meet. I popped to the portal to go back home, I was ready to enjoy a karaoke night provided by friends.

When I got back to the farmhouse, my grandparents were tending to the flowers in the backyard. I noticed some new additions, flowers were always one of my favorite things.

I sat in the yard with my grandparents for a little bit, filling them in on what I did yesterday and during the quick takeover of New Mexico. Gran wasn't too happy that I got myself involved in that little escapade but saw my reasoning since Amelia and Pam were our intended rescues.

Once the sun set, I heard my phone chirping away to indicate that I had text messages. I had so much fun yesterday that I didn't even bother to check my phone when I got back from Faery.

Looking at my phone, I realized that I had 11 messages and 6 calls. I guessed my vampires missed me. Ha! Two were from Pam and the rest were from Eric. He must have been bored in Dallas because his messages seemed like random thoughts, some including that of a twice starved Viking vampire.

Instead of texting, I decided to call him to add to his internal fire.

"Mr. Northman, I assume from your texts that you had a boring summons to Dallas?" I greeted.

"More than boring. Apparently, Stan just wanted to say hello and extend his thanks for New Mexico with a party last night. Waste of time." Eric told me.

"That sucks. My day on the other hand was spectacular. When will you and Pammy be back in town?"

"In 3 hours. Care to entertain a bored Viking?"

"Actually, I thought that it would be nice to finally get the girls to pay up on their loss to us. You'll probably have to do your maker's command on Pam. She hates singing as much as listening to others sing."

"Pamela, I command you to sing when asked to." I heard Eric tell her. The only thing I heard from their side was screeching. This should be fun indeed.

"How does tonight sound? Ill head to the bar in an hour and get it ready for tonight. I can easily grab Ames." I told him.

"See you then...and Princess, Id very much like to take you up on that date. The night is still young."

I smiled. I was very much looking forward to our date as well. "Don't be late Viking." I hung up before he could say anything else.

I expected to get a call from Pam when I hung up with Eric, but she never called. I guess she was going to wait until they got here to bitch at me.

My dress was stunning. I don't know why, but I love it more now than the first time I tried it on. Maybe I'm just excited for others to see it? Or maybe just excited for a certain vampire. I was pretty sure that Id turn heads in it.

I got to the club, 15 minutes before opening. I thanked Maxwell Lee and told him that Pam said that he can have his time off. It was better to tell him that his well deserved time off was approved by a vampire rather than a fairy. Instead of going straight to the DJ booth, I went back to my office and decided to text Amelia that Id be dragging her to Fangtasia tonight.

_Sookie to Amelia: Hey Broomsticks. Fangtasia tonight, wont take no for an answer. See you sooner than you think._

_Amelia to Sookie: Fine. I get free drinks all night. Fairy express?_

_Sookie to Amelia: You'll need the drinks. :w_

Amelia to Sookie:?

I decided not to answer her. Ill wait until she's here before letting her know that she'll be singing for us tonight.

By the time Eric and Pam walked into the bar, it was booming with customers, the stage was set for my two best friends and I had a large smile on my face. A fun night was what we all needed. As I walked on the stage to introduce Pam and Ames, they both looked at me with scowls on their faces. I glanced at Eric beside them and he had a huge grin adoring his handsome face.

"Ladies and gents, Id like to thank you all for being here for this very special evening. Id like to introduce, our very own Pam and and close friend Amelia." I looked at Pam and Eric and it seemed that he was reminding her of his command. She grabbed Amelia's hand and together they stalked to the stage, looking like they wanted to kill me.

I chose the perfect song for the both of them. After seeing the dresses that Marcus had them wear in New Mexico, I decided that "Barbie Girl" was the perfect song for them to sing.

When they were ready with their microphones, I turned the volume all the way up on the speakers and started the song. As soon as it started, they had the most horrendous looks on their faces.

I joined Eric in a front row booth to enjoy the entertainment. He had his phone out ready to record the show. When they started singing the lyrics, we couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. In all honesty, their singing was horrible. Pam once told me that when I sing, I sounded like screeching cats, I can now return the sentiment. We had to stop some of the patrons from "booing" to make sure that Pam wouldn't kill anyone tonight. To my surprise, halfway through the song, they actually seemed to enjoy it a little. I know that Amelia drank a decent amount of alcohol since she arrived so she actually grabbed onto Pam and had them twirling and swaying, much to Pam's disgust. I asked Eric what he was getting from Pam and he told me, anger, revenge and amusement. I kind of figured out that they would be getting us back for this, but it was completely worth it.

We continued laughing until the song finally ended. Pam sent us one last scowl, grabbed Amelia's hand and dragged her back into her office. I should feel bad but I really couldn't Eric even had to dab his eyes a couple of times during the performance.

Now that our laughter died down, I was able to appreciate what Eric was wearing. I don't know how I didn't notice how yummy he looked when he walked in.

He was dressed in a deep blue shirt that brought out his eyes and dark blue jeans that hugged his even yummier ass. I could worship that ass for the rest of my existence. I guess he caught my ogling him because when my eyes finally made their way up his face, he had a smirk on his. I wanted to slap the smirk off his face but first I wanted to kiss him, throw him back down into the booth and have him ravish me.

"See something you like Princess?" he asked me with the smirk still on his face.

"What do you think?" I asked him instead.

"I think you do." he offered his hand to me to help me out of the booth. "Shall we? I believe I promised a date to a little Fairy Princess."

I took his hand and let him lead me out of the club. This Fairy Princess was going to further her night of enjoyment with a gorgeous Viking vampire.


	22. Chapter 22

Eric POV

I must admit that Sookie's idea of having the losers sing karaoke was brilliant. I knew that Pam was having some fun even though she put on her bitch facade. But, I also knew that she would be looking forward to her revenge. I'm glad that my child has found a friend in Sookie, my future lover. The more time I spend around her, the more I want her like nothing I've ever wanted before. And if I'm not with her, I seem to always be thinking of her. Although her blood is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, I want more, I want all of her.

After I watched my delicious little fairy eye fuck me, I was glad that I listened to Pam and wore the shirt that she told me to. She said that it would bring out the color of my eyes and Ill admit, I make it look good. I'm used to women trying to impress me, instead I'm here trying to impress the one woman that hasn't fallen at my feet.

I might look good, but Sookie is absolutely delectable. Her dress just adds to her beautiful face and body. I'm looking forward to ripping it off of her at the end of the night, but for now, Ill enjoy the way that it hugs her curves.

"You look beautiful, Sookie. The night holds no beauty on you." I tell her. I would tell her that the sun holds nothing as well, but it's been over a 1000 years since I've seen the sun.

"Thank you, Eric. You look dashing yourself, if I may say so."

"I'm glad you approve, Princess. I had to ask Pam what to wear on a date with Royalty." I told her with a grin.

She scrunched her face at that. Pam told me that even though she embraces her heritage, she prefers to be treated like any other fairy or human.

"Would you like to know whats on agenda for tonight?" I asked her, remembering that she prefers surprised.

"No! I like not knowing. Ill admit to being a bit curious but I'm excited to see what you have planned."

I turned to look at her. She had her eyes closed, she looked peaceful. I know that she's telepathic but for this once, I wish I knew what was going through her mind.

"What are you thinking about Sookie? You look so comfortable." I asked her.

"Your brain. It's a void to me, it's so quiet and for once I don't have to worry about shielding everyone else's thoughts away. I'm also thinking about Moonlight dancing. It's such an amazing experience. I was wishing that Id be able to enjoy it with you one night."

I had no idea what Moonlight dancing was but I'm guessing that you dance under the moon? We can always do that, right?

"Why cant we just do it then? Whats to stop us from doing it right now? We see the moon every night." I stated.

Her eyes are still closed but a small and relaxed smile ghosts her face. " It's more than just dancing under the moon. In Faery, there's a lake near my great grandfather's palace reserved just for dancing. The moon is the brightest there but you don't actually dance on the lake, you float over it while dancing. It's always been a favorite thing of mine to do."

We reached the restaurant then. I parked and swiftly got out of the car and to her door to help her out. She didn't withdraw her hand from my grasp, so I held onto it, drawing circles with my thumb across her palm.

When we reached the hostess, Sookie's face held a disgusted look to it. I had no doubt that she was reading the human's mind as she directed us to our seat.

After looking over our menus and ordering, I asked Sookie what the hostess was thinking. I still find her telepathy fascinating.

"What was she thinking?" I asked her.

She snorted. "Sex, sex and more sex. She personally asked to deliver your blood so that she can slip you her number."

"How does it work? Your telepathy."

"I can pick up their current thoughts, past or present, depending what they're thinking. Some people think with images while others are words. Some are loud, like Amelia, it's like she's practically screaming at me. It gives me a headache if I don't put my shields up. It can be draining if I listened in to everyone's thoughts for long periods of time."

"You can hear more than one person at a time?"

"I can hear everyone in here that isn't a vampire. At once, but I can isolate thoughts. Most of the time, I just block everyone out." she shrugged.

The way she described it, really did sound tiring. I'm not sure how one person can handle all of that in their mind.

"You've always been telepathic?"

"Yes, since I can remember. My parents thought that I was crazy before they died. No one ever understood me as a child, I didn't even understand myself. I was always answering what people were thinking or repeating what I "heard" from their minds. It wasn't until I met my fae family that I felt accepted. I've always looked up to my grandparents." she had a faraway look to her eyes. I wanted to go to her side of the table and hold her and make her feel the way her grandparents did.

"I'm sorry." I told her with sincerity.

"Don't be. I'm not. My life turned out great. I love the family that I have. I might sound bitter, but things would have turned out differently if I didn't have my grandparents to raise me. My brother Jason might be a whole new story, but he accepts the way things turned out as well."

Just then the hostess returned with my beverage and Sookie was right, she did give me her number. I turned the napkin with her number upside down and slipped it under my drink. Sookie raised her eyebrow at me, seeing that I didn't take the number.

I shrugged. "Why take the number of a woman that I don't know or care to even look at when I'm sitting here, on a date, with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." she blushed at my blunt words. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the scent that radiated off of her. Sunshine, honey and roses.

Sookie's food arrived then and we stopped talking long enough for her to savor her first bite. She moaned and closed her eyes and I found myself becoming jealous of a fucking fork.

We continued to make small talk during Sookie's meal. I found out a few of her favorites and even though I told her that I didn't really have favorites because I enjoy a variety of things, she found out some things that I really enjoyed.

When her dessert arrived, I wanted to be better than her fork this time. I stuck my finger into the whipped cream and brought it to her lips. She closed her eyes once again and sucked on my finger. When she moaned with my finger still in her mouth, my pants started to get tight and I wanted to leave right away. I flicked my wrist to call the waitress to have her make the exact same dessert in a take a away box. I took the box from waitress, dropped a few hundred dollars on the table and practically dragged Sookie out of the restaurant.

The fact that I still didn't have my own home was slightly irritating. There are some things that I need to get done, like reclaiming my title of Sheriff of Area 5. I knew that I was supposed to report Pam's kidnapping to Alex but there was no way that I was going to sit around and wait for his plan of action. Plus, mine are always better.

I pulled up to Pam's house and led Sookie inside. We walked into the living room and I got a fire ready so that we could spend the rest of the night in front of it.

"Pam redecorated again. I like the new living room much better. It's less...pink." she said with a laugh. I didn't say anything but I'm the one that told Pam to change it. There was no way that I wanted to spend time on a pink and purple couch.

I brought the wine and blood from the kitchen with two champagne flutes and handed the one to Sookie with wine in it. I sat down in front of the fire and tugged Sookie's hand to join me. Once she was seated, I pulled her closer and started to massage her shoulders. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck, letting me know that she was enjoying it.

I rubbed my hands down her arms and brought my lips to her neck. Laying soft kisses all over it, I pulled her closer and ran my free hand over her stomach. We both moaned at the contact so I flipped her to face me. Her eyes were hooded with lust and I could smell the sweet perfume of her arousal.

Like a delicate flower, I started kissing her face, her eyes, nose, cheeks and finally settling my lips on hers. She opened her mouth to mine and my tongue slipped in hers to taste the sweetness of my little fairy. With her soft whimpers spurning me on, I gently brought the straps of her dress down to reveal her beautiful breasts. Slowly kissing my way down her neck, I took one her nipples into my hands and gently pinched it, causing her to moan.

Breaking away from her, I laid her down on the plush rug and pulled the dress completely off her body. She might be beautiful with clothes on but seeing her naked could rival any goddess.

I laid down beside her naked form and let my hands and tongue run over every inch of her body. As much as I wanted to fuck her, my mind was screaming at me to worship the Princess beside me.

I kissed her lips again, and let my hands run over her stomach til they were settled on her thigh. I could feel the heat coming from her core. As gently as I could, I ran my fingertips over her thigh to her already dripping pussy.

She was so wet and I wanted nothing more than to taste her right now. As I settled between her legs, I placed a hand over her stomach to keep her right where she was.

The moment that I tasted her, I knew that she spoiled me for other women. She tasted like honey, making me greedy for more. I slipped two fingers inside of her, making her moan and writhe, begging for more. I wanted to her to watch me, to look into her beautiful eyes when I make her cum.

"Look at me Lover." I told her as I pumped my fingers inside of her.

She opened her eyes, her mouth opening slightly with a moan to accompany her orgasm. Still looking at each other, I sucked her clit and greedily licked up all that she released.

"You're wearing too much clothes." she told me, her voice dripping with desire.

I kneeled back from her body and ripped the clothes from my body. Her eyes ran over my body while she licked her lips. I settled above her, my cock resting at her core, while I pulled her in for another kiss.

I pushed slowly inside of her. Letting her adjust to my size while enjoying the heat from her walls that wrapped around my cock. Finally buried deep within her, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around my body, bringing our bodies closer.

"Eric, make love to me. Hard, fast, slow, in every way that you possibly can tonight." she whispered to me.

Not one to deny her, I started thrusting into her slowly at first. I wanted her to cum again, to make her orgasm multiple times before the night was over.

My thrusts were torture for the both of us. She panted faster and harder so I obliged to her wishes and slammed into her, making her scream out my name.

"So fuckin wet, so fuckin tight." I chanted while she begged for another release.

Not wanting myself to orgasm just yet, I pulled out of her and flipped her onto her side. I lifted her leg and slowly slid my cock back into her while rolling her nipple through my fingers.

"Cum for me Sookie. Scream my name while I fuck you." I demanded her.

Feeling my own release, I pumped harder into her making us both moan while we rid out our bliss together.

We stayed laying on our sides. I wrapped her into my arms, enjoying the new aroma of our pleasure in the room.

"Det var otroliga" Sookie whispered. ( That was amazing )

"Du är otrolig." I replied. ( You're amazing )


	23. Chapter 23

**_I know nothing about dresses and even less about fashion week. Ill be able to write more once I start feeling better. Thanks again!_**

Sookie POV

I awoke the next afternoon in my bedroom at Pam's house. I know that Eric stayed with me until he had to leave for his daytime rest. On my bedside table, I found a note from Eric.

**_Lover,_**

**_There are no words for what we experienced last night. Pam walked in near dawn and was pissed off that the house smelled like us. She muttered something about having to "redecorate" the living room again or buying a new house entirely._**

**_I'm_****_ visiting Godric tonight, I would appreciate it if I found a fairy in my chambers in two days. Preferable wearing nothing._**

**_Until then,_**  
**_E._**

I smiled at his note. I would need to watch my back now. Pam is probably already planning a double revenge. I looked at my phone to find a few messages from Claude and Amelia.

Putting my clothes back on, I decided to leave to my house to get ready for the day. When I walked in, I found Amelia in the kitchen, nursing a hangover.

"Hey Ames, drink too much?"

"Ugh, yes. Please use your fairy magic to help my with head. My brain keeps repeating last night." she glared at me.

"Ah, you know you enjoyed it, witch. You did lose fair and square. Just spell your way out of your headache."

"I can't think right now or else I would. Pam swears that Eric cheated."

I laughed. I don't think he cheated.

"Ill ask Claude if he can help with your hangover. He should be over in an hour, we're going shopping. Did you want to join us?"

"Your cousins aren't exactly witch friendly."

"Claudine isn't witch friendly. Claude doesn't care about anything but himself. I don't even know why he wants to shop with me today."

I decided to get ready for my day with my cousin. My only guess is that he wants something and he's going to try and be nice to me to get his way.

An hour later and I found myself in the crowded city of New York.

"Why New York. It's so crowded here and my shields are over worked." I complained to my cousin. I thought we were just heading to the mall in Monroe.

"It's Fashion Week." he stated simply.

"Why are we really here Claude? I know you want something from me. Spill."

"Fine. I need you to strip at the club next week. We're trying a Ladies Night and I wanted my hot cousin to help bring in some gorgeous men." he grinned.

"So, you want a Ladies Night to bring in men, for you? What do I get if I do this for you?" I grinned back.

"I knew you'd want something in return. Cant just help your family out. Doesn't matter, that's why we're here. Come on."

"You know Ill help you but I'm practically helping you with sex Claude. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I had something made for you."

The dress that Claude had made was stunning. It was a silver Sweetheart Floor-Length Taffeta with ruffle laced flowers.

"I love it Claude." and I really did.

"Good. It cost a fortune but now you have to make it up to me in sales at my club. You can wear it and the annual ball that grandfather will be throwing this winter in the human realm for his Brigant employees."

"Great grandfather wants us there this year?" we were never required to attend his balls for his human employees.

"Yes. But I cant tell you why. Sorry, cousin. He made us promise."

Why wouldn't he tell me? I let it go, for now. Great grandfather is like a never ending puzzle. I've never met anyone as cryptic as him.

We spent a few more hours shopping before we finally popped back home with all our bags in hand. I got an invitation to Fashion Week for Pam and Ames, planning on giving it to them tonight as a sign of truce. The last time Pam got me back for revenge, I woke up to find that my car was blown up. It wasn't funny to me but of course she thought it was hilarious.

"Thanks for the day, Cousin. Ill call you soon." and with that, Claude was gone.

I put everything in my room and found Ames in her room working on some spells.

"Is it safe to come in?" I asked her. I didn't want to relive the day that she turned me into a cat for a few hours.

"No. Don't come in yet." she yelled through the door.

"Fine, but if you damage anything, you're paying for it."

I ordered Chinese for dinner since I wasn't in the mood to cook. Amelia joined me 20 minutes later with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" I tried reading her mind but she spelled me against it.

"Nothing. I'm just remembering my night with Pam." she replied in a sing song voice.

I didn't let her know that I tried to read her mind. I usually leave my closest friends to their own thoughts but if they were planning on their revenge tonight, I wanted to know.

"I'm going to the bar soon. Want to come?" I asked.

"Sure. I called Octavia and told her that Ill be here for a month. Is it okay if I stay here? There's a coven here that I was thinking about checking out."

"Sure. I heard that the coven here is up to no good though. Just be careful, Ames."

"Always try to. My closest friends are a fairy and a vampire, not sure how careful you expect me to be." she laughed.

"Let's get going then, I want to get there before Pam. I don't want to walk into my office and have a bucket of blood fall on me."

"So not Pam's style." she rolled her eyes.

By the time we got in, everyone was there except the vampires. I told everyone not to leave so we can have a meeting after closing. I almost forgot that Pam said that money was stolen. I went to my office to do paperwork. I was planning on being the perfect little good fairy in hopes that Pam would drop whatever she had planned for me. I was hoping that she would still continue to get Eric back though. Gotta look out for myself here.

Pam came into my office after dark, with a stoic face.

"Hey Pam. I completed all the paperwork and called a meeting after closing." I smiled at her.

"Thank god, I hate paperwork."

" I also have something for you. I went to New York today." I smiled.

"You what? How can you go without me?" she screeched.

"Calm down, Pammy. I have something for you, a truce."

"No truces. You and Eric completely fucked up my house."

"Okay. I guess Ill just give it to my cousin Claudine then. It's been years since she's enjoyed what I was going to give you." I smiled, I knew I had her then. There was no way she would allow me to give her gift to a fairy.

"Fine. What is it?" she huffed.

"Don't be like that Pammy. You'll love it."

I handed her the invitations for herself and Amelia. She didn't say anything, instead she hugged me but then put another scowl on her face.

"This will do for the singing. I still owe you for my house. I don't see why Eric didn't take you back to your house. You live exactly two houses from me."

"Pam, just shut up and go pack. I don't expect to see you or Amelia for a whole week. Ill miss you." I blew her a kiss and in return she flicked me off.

"Love you too Pam, enjoy. Ill let Alex know that you're leaving."

Well, at least I know that I should be good from Pam's revenge for a week.

At closing, I asked Chow, Longshadow and Indira to stay behind. It's a good thing that I'm friendly with the area vamps or Id most likely be dinner. We interviewed Bruce first, I read his mind and he knew nothing about it. The same went for the other waitresses until I got to Ginger.

Her mind was a complete mess from being glamoured over and over again. I was able to see past it to find out that Longshadow was the one stealing from us. I didn't say anything but I called Chow in to let him know.

We got Longshadow into the basement and silvered him. I planned to let Pam take care of it because she deals with the vampires. I had to let Alex know as well since he's the sheriff and I was betting $60,000 that she wanted to end his dead life.

After closing up, I was finally ready to go home and enjoy a nice relaxing bath.


	24. Chapter 24

Eric POV

I finally got myself a car and a house that I can move into in a week. My corvette is cherry red and an absolute beast. I didn't tell Pam or my Sookie, but I bought the house across from Pam's. I thought it was funny that we would all be living on the same street.

I arrived in New Orleans last night but Godric was busy so I settled to talk to him tonight. Pam had asked me to buy into Fangtasia before Alex could, so I had the documents to give to Desmond Cataliades tonight. He was Godric's lawyer and I found out that Sookie knew him personally. I'm not sure how personal though.

Godric decided to leave Sophie Anne's day room for Christopher, he was in love with it. So, I made my way there to ask Godric if I could have area 5 back.

"Godric, it's been too long." I kneeled in front of him.

"It has. What troubles you Eric? I see that your return to Louisiana has been busy." he grinned at me.

"Yes, Godric, it has. I've come to ask for my area back. Pam says that area 5 is very busy and prosperous and I believe that it could use a strong Sheriff."

"What's wrong with Alexander? He reports only minor problems in the area."

"Have you seen the news? The Fellowship is getting more followers everyday. Yesterday's problems could be bigger tomorrow."

"What about Sheriff of Area 1? Id like to enjoy a little more time instead of simply doing sheriff duties. I considered giving it to Rasul but Christopher says that I should consider you."

"If you wish, grand-sire. I would enjoy being closer to my child though and she has asked me to buy into her bar." I looked into my grand-sires eyes letting him know that I would submit to his wishes.

"Perhaps I can ask Alexander if he would prefer to run Area 1. From what I know of him, he's always been ambitious and the area is more demanding than that of area 5."

"Thank you Godric."

"Tell me Eric, is there any other reason that you prefer to stay in Shreveport?" he asked me.

Did I want to tell him that I wanted to stay near a certain Fairy Princess? Would he consider it week? Appius always taught me to never let my emotions control me.

"Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes, Godric. I find her interesting and she is a close friend to my child."

"She certainly is interesting. I can't let my dear Christopher get near her, he loves the little fairy like a younger sister." he laughed.

"Godric, have you seen or heard from my maker?" I had to ask. It's been nearly 60 years since I've heard from him.

"No. I haven't seen him in centuries. He disappointed me when I let him go his own way. If I had known that he would have met and bonded with the Roman Lucius Ennius, I would have kept him closer. The brutal teachings and torture that he has shown you, is not what I taught him. I taught him to be a strong vampire, yes, but he learned how to be a monster from Lucius." he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"He has made another child, Alexei Romanov. I met him briefly during my servitude to Oklahoma. I do not think that he would make it as a vampire." I told him.

"I see. He has not sought my council. Do you plan on returning to Shreveport tonight?"

"Yes. I would like to get back. I have things that I would like to finish there."

"Very well, I will contact you when the changing of Sheriff duties is complete. Be safe Eric."

"Have a good evening, your Majesty." I bowed and left the palace.

When I pulled into Shreveport, I knew that the bar was closed already so I drove to Pam's house. There were only a few hours left until dawn, so I checked in on Sookie to see if she was still awake.

She was sleeping, but I wasn't able to enter her house since my child was not there. I called Pam on the drive from New Orleans only to find out that Sookie had got invitations for Fashion Week for herself and Amelia. I also found out that my child has yet to let Sookie know that I would be buying into their business.

I tapped on Sookie's bedroom window hoping that she was a light sleeper. She came to the window after six knocks but she didn't look too happy about it.

"Hey Eric. Umm, come on in. I guess Pam didn't give you the key?" she said groggily.

"No, she didn't but I never got an official invitation to enter your home. I was only allowed to enter through her invitation since my blood runs through her."

"Oh. Got it. That's good to know I guess. So, what's up?"

I grinned at her. I would have to make it up to her since I woke her up.

"Oh, I think you know what I want, my little Fairy Princess." I smirked at her.

"Hmm, you did wake me up. I guess you owe me."

"Then let me, _owe_...you."

I grabbed her by the waist and wrapped her legs around me. I was already hard at the sight of her.

"We're wearing too many clothes." I ripped both of our clothes off.

I pushed her up against her bedroom door and ran my hands over her already perky nipples. I could feel the heat and wetness from her core burning into me.

"Eric." she moaned.

"So wet for me. This wont be gentle." I told her as I ran my cock over her wet folds.

She nodded her consent so I pushed into her, grunting at the feeling.

"Oh, gods...Harder Eric." she panted.

So that's exactly what I did. I fucked her against the wall, on her bed and ended up on the floor. Once we were both sated, I wrapped her in my arms and settled us on her bed.

"How was your trip in New Orleans? I trust Godric and Christopher are doing fine?" she asked while she yawned.

"They're both fine, and your day here?"

"Busy. Ill tell you more later. Will you stay til you have to leave?"

"Ill stay whenever you need me. Sleep Princess."

She fell asleep instantly so I wrapped her in my arms and enjoyed her fresh scent.

Dawn came sooner than I liked so I wrote her a little note, kissed her cheeks and headed for Pam's house, hoping that Sookie would take my little suggestion into consideration.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sookie POV

A week has come and gone and things have actually been quiet. Pam and Amelia will be flying back tonight, Eric, to my surprise, bought the house across from Pam's and all is well in fairyville.

Gran and grandfather decided to take a month long vacation in Italy. Dermot decided to stay in the human realm for awhile and has been staying with Claude and Claudine. He's actually really nice, more soft hearted than my grandfather.

Eric and I have been spending every night together. Aside from buying a house on our street, he also bought into the bar, something Pam forgot to mention. I'm pretty sure she didn't forget, just failed to mention it like she does with so many other things.

Eric became a big hit at the bar, not to make him sound like a zoo animal, but the customers love and fear him. He sits on Pam's throne, something that he hates, but I think it's funnier than seeing Pam up there. When he's not on the throne, we dance or sit in a booth laughing and talking. He refuses to let patrons see his playful side so if they approach him or try and talk to them, he just scowls at them. All in all, it's pretty funny.

Once Alex found out that I've been seeing Eric on a daily basis, he refused to talk to me. It's always "fucking Northman" this and "fucking Northman" that. He's been more distant lately but I never agreed to be his and I know that he's been sleeping with fangbangers from the bar. He should return from New Orleans tonight, saying that Godric had something important to talk about.

Eric had asked me to be "his" three days ago. He blames me for spoiling his appetite for other women. Even though I hate the thought of belonging to someone, I really do enjoy Eric. Sex is great with him, but there's more. We can sit and talk for hours. Make each other laugh and I recently found out that he does indeed try to cheat at games. We were playing monopoly and he didn't think I noticed when he upgraded his houses for hotels. On another night, we played Rockband and he broke the guitar because he missed a note. I enjoy his accompany, we simply get each other.

So now I sit at the farmhouse, enjoying my morning coffee. Gran asked me to keep an eye on the place so I pop in every few days. Family dinners were always served at the farmhouse, so my cousins and great uncle Dermot will be joining me tonight for some family fun. Claude wants everyone to get to know my great uncle more so he came up with some games. I'm not sure what they are but Claude, just like Pam, has a wicked sense of humor.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to cook, so I went through Gran's recipes and decided to stick with meatloaf. Claude wanted me to impress Dermot, for what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe to persuade him to stay in the human realm.

Dinner was cooked and the house was clean. My family would be arriving any time soon. I enjoyed family time like this, no threats, no business, just relaxation.

When my family arrived, they came equipped with swords and daggers. I internally groaned, knowing what kind of "games" Claude had in mind.

Hey Cousin." Claudine greeted.

"Hey you guys." I walked to each of them and embraced them in a hug.

"It smells good, niece." My great uncle told me.

"Thanks, Gran's recipes. They're always the best. It's why we aren't skinny like elves." I laughed.

"Let's eat, I want to play." Claude said with a grin.

Dinner was great. Dermot had a lot of questions about the human realm and we were more than happy to explain things to him. He told us about a nice Doctor that he met at Hooligans. Did I forget to mention that Claude put him out in the club as eye candy? It was a bit creepy to me, him and my brother Jason were almost split images of one another.

Before we decided to play our little games, we sat in front of the fire to enjoy a bottle of wine. While I enjoyed my first glass, I received a text from Eric.

Viking to Fairy: Why is there no fairy in my bed?

For the past 5 days, I've always been there when he awoke from his day rest. I actually felt kind of guilty.

Fairy to Viking: Family dinner and games..Fun fun :)

Viking to Fairy: I want to play :k

F to V: It smells like the fairy realm here, too dangerous.

V to F: Promise to be on my best behavior. Ill watch from a distance.

F to V: If you're attacked, don't blame me.

V to F: What are you wearing? :k

F to V: lmfao (laugh my fairy ass off)

V to F: I was serious.

F to V: Come and see for yourself xoxo

V to F: Ill be sure to "cum" :k

Naughty Viking. I laughed causing my cousins to stare at me.

"Is the vampire sending you dirty pictures?" Claude asked.

"Claude! No, just text." I really didn't want to talk about that in front of my uncle.

Eric and I did exchange some rather provocative pictures and Claude happened to find them when he visited a few days ago. Even though Claudine is my fairy godmother, Claude and I are really close. We fight and get along like siblings.

"Eric is stopping by but he wants to watch from a distance." I told him.

"Eric is your vampire?" my uncle asked.

"Vampire, yes. Not mine though." I told him.

Claude and Claudine snorted. They both know about my relationship with Eric but we really haven't talked much about it. Basically, it isn't official,...yet.

"Anyways, so we'll play, Claudine and Sookie against Dermot and me."

"What is this, kindergarten, boys against girls?" Claudine asked.

"Yes. Now prepare to eat dirt sister." Claude laughed and threw his light at Claudine.

We laughed and fought like fairies do during playtime. An hour later, we were all dirty with torn clothes. Dermot was better with spells so he made my hair catch on fire twice before Claudine was able to put it out. Luckily for him, my ends were the only things damaged. I really wasn't good with spells, I enjoyed using a sword like my grandfather.

"You're paying for my haircut great uncle." I told him.

"I still don't know how to use money. I'm sorry niece. I was just enjoying myself."

I laughed. "I'm only kidding, uncle. Ill make Claude pay for it. It was fun." I grinned at him.

We decided to enjoy another glass of wine together, fairies love wine, before calling it a night. We said our goodbyes and I went to find Eric.

He was sitting in a tree not far from the farmhouse.

"Can I see your hair?" he asked while laughing.

"Hey. I cant believe I let him get me with his fire spell, twice."

"I enjoyed watching my little fairy play. Care to play with a vampire now?" he smirked.

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired. I don't think Ill be any fun." I popped away from him, my laughter ringing in the woods around the farmhouse.

I heard him growl. I knew that he enjoyed playing "catch the fairy" though.

"Come get me, Viking." I taunted.

We played for five minutes and then I let him catch me.

"Naughty Fairy. I can think of the perfect punishment."

"Hmm, and what would that be?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. We kissed like we haven't seen each other in years. I really did enjoy his kissing.

"Want me to pop us home?" I asked.

"No. I like where we're at." he told me hoarsely.

My viking brought us to the forest floor as we continued kissing.

"Your punishment is patience. You will not have an orgasm until I say you can. You won't touch me unless I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He put my arms above my head and pinned me down with his hand. His other hand, slowly removed my clothes causing goosebumps to appear on my skin. He ran his tongue smoothly down my body, paying special attention to my breasts.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen." he growled at me.

While he sucked and bit my nipples, his hand found its way to my core and he tortured my clit. He slid two fingers inside of me and I almost orgasmed but he pulled his fingers out and stared at me. My traitorous body released a moan.

"You can talk, what do you want Sookie?"

"You. I need you." I begged, wanting to release.

"Soon. But you cant cum yet."

He positioned himself over me and ran his hardness over my swollen clit making me moan longer.

"Eric."

He slowly slid into me, I tried to release my hands, wanting to touch him, to grab him.

He pulled back out and continued his torture over my clit. His mouth found my breasts again. He bit down and pushed into me at the same time. I was so close and I know he felt it.

"Cum for me, Sookie. Now." he growled.

I came, long and hard causing him to fuck me harder. He brought his fangs to my neck and bit down right before he released.

" Knulla...Sookie.." he yelled.

We continued kissing and for three more hours, he beautifully punished me.

"Vampire, you're flying us home." I told him. I was worn out, but in the best way, I felt relaxed.

"Of course, my house was completed today. Will you stay with me?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm excited to finally see your house."

It was extremely cold to fly naked. I was very much looking forward to a warm bath and then cuddle time with a vampire. I asked Eric to stop by my house first so that I could grab some clothes. When we got to my house, we were in for a surprise.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Eric POV

I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw my maker, his other child, Alexei Romanov and Alexander Rivers, standing in front of Sookie's house. Why the hell is Rivers with my maker and why are they standing out here?

"Appius Livius Ocella, it has been nearly sixty years," I said. "Brother, Rivers. To what do we owe this visit?" I was seething. If Rivers brought them to Sookie's house looking for me, I would rip his fucking head off.

"Haven't you missed me, Eric? Your brother has asked to see you again and by the greetings, I see that you have met my other child, Alexander."

"Impossible. I have known of Rivers for centuries."

"How is it impossible, Eric? You never knew of Alexei until we visited you a century ago."

"Should I be wary of any other family members?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Eric. I am your maker, you will not question me." my maker commanded me.

I turned to look at Sookie. She was still standing there, staring daggers at Rivers. I didn't want her here for whatever my maker needed of me and I didn't want anyone seeing her beautiful body. I looked at Alex and of course he was turned on at the sight of her.

"Leave, Sookie. I will contact you when I can." I looked into her eyes, pleading to her that this was no place for her.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"No. Stay, Fairy. Alex has told me much of you. I am merely curious to see what two of my children see in you." my maker told her.

"Forgive me, Ocella, but Sookie is tired and needs her rest."

"Surely she can stay and get acquainted, Eric." it wasn't a question.

I wanted Sookie to leave and find Pam. To tell her to stay away as well.

"Yes, please stay, Sookie. It has been awhile for us, wouldn't you say?" Alex stepped closer to Sookie. I stepped in front of her and glared at Alex, my brother. I had the most disgusted feeling in my gut at calling him, Brother.

"I need clothes. Eric, do you want a towel or anything?" Sookie asked.

I watched as Sookie entered her house. When she closed the door, we all heard her rescind Alex, Pam's and my invitation into her home. Smart girl.

"Ocella, what can I do for you?" I asked. I didn't want him anywhere near our houses or on this street. Perhaps it wasn't a wise idea to buy a house near my child and Sookie.

"Although I enjoyed the power and money that I received from Freyda for your contract, I am merely bored again. When you've lived as long as I have, there isn't much to excite you anymore."

"And why may I ask is Rivers, here?"

"My dear, Eric, we had plans for Louisiana. I ordered him to reside here." I flinched. "The state is rich, no other state houses as many vampires or supernatural creatures and of course, now that Alex has pointed it out, the royal bloodline of Brigant resides here as well and that includes your precious Sookie. Think of all that we could gain, Eric."

"I do not see how you could take the state from Godric?" it would be suicide for him to try, I would welcome it gladly.

"Godric has no power over me anymore. He has always been a weak vampire and master. Why do you think I sought after Lucius Ennius?"

"What do you mean no power? It's my understanding that he hasn't released you."

"Of course he hasn't. It took centuries but we finally tracked down a witch to perform the Ancient Blood Rituals."

Just then, Sookie stood in her doorway. She tossed me a towel and I slipped it around my waist. Although I was never modest, I knew that my maker and Alexei, both preferred men.

" Invite us in, Sookie." Alex told her, staring into her eyes.

She scowled. "Alex, you know that your glamour doesn't work on me. How dare you try."

I growled at him. How dare he try to glamour her, she is mine.

"Oh, don't growl at me brother. Has she agreed to be yours? She would never be mine, I do not see that happening...even for you." he smirked.

"You're wrong Alex. I am...his." Sookie stated staring right back at Alex.

I wanted to laugh at him, punch him in the face, rip his fucking throat out. If not for my maker, I would have.

"Enough of this. Alexander, come, let us retire to your house. Eric, you will follow us, we have much to discuss." my maker commanded me.

I watched as my fucking family took to the skies. I had to tell Sookie to stay away. I needed to know what Ocella had planned for the fairies, for Godric. My feelings were unpleasant, I was angry, I wanted to feed, I wanted to kill.

"Sookie, I ask that you don't look for me. Tell Pam and Godric that Ocella is here. I am not sure what his plans are, but I'm pretty sure that he'll command me to keep my mouth shut. Be safe and stay inside. I'm sorry."

"Ill call them as soon as you leave. Can't Godric just command everything out of him though? she asked.

" I don't have the time to explain. Ill contact you when it's safe. You are mine, I wont let anything happen to you." I kissed her after took after my maker.

Not even a century and my maker is fucking with my life again. I didn't trust to stay with Alexander, Ocella has always deemed me his prized child, even before I knew of the others and I know all too well how jealous vampire siblings can become. But, I needed to find out what my maker's plans are. I've heard of the Ancient Blood Ritual, only to have thought it as a myth, as most vampires did. The ritual was believed to symbolically bring vampires together into one family. If the ritual was done right, then not even a maker would have control over the vampire that he created.

The ritual itself was believed to be created by a witch that was turned against her will, to vampire. She was powerful but her maker was cruel and said to have tortured her into madness. If Ocella and Lucius did indeed participate in blood magic, then there's always a price to pay. I had a lot to find out and I needed to do it soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Tell me it's wrong, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think Im looking forward to more torture sessions in the future. I think one including Eric and Sookie would be lovely... :-)**

Chapter 27

Sookie POV

As soon as Eric left, I ran in the house to call Pam and Godric.

"Pam, your gradpappy is here. I think he's up to no good. Call me when you get this." I had to leave a message on her phone. Where the hell was she?

I called Godric Next. "Your Majesty," I greeted.

"Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure, little one?"

"Eric's maker, Appius is here. He told me to call you. It didn't look like a friendly drop in. Eric told me not to worry or follow him but he wasn't his normal self."

"I see. Thank you, Sookie. Eric will be fine, he was right, do not follow him. My child is dangerous and I do not want you caught up with them."

"Understood. Godric, if you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Sookie. I will, I daresay your grandparents want you caught up in "vampire shit" again though." he laughed, remembering the last time I had told him that.

"I know. I was just pissed that day. Forgive me, I know that my anger spurts amuse you." I chuckled. "Goodnight Godric."

"And to you as well, Sookie."

I know that I shouldn't worry about Eric, he's over a 1000 years old, but I've been spending so much time with him that I've actually grown to care for him. I know that he told that once I was his, that he would be mine, and the whole mine, yours, his and hers crap was the equivalent of a supernatural relationship. I couldn't call him my boyfriend, that term was just silly.

I was ready to turn in when my phone rang. I looked at the caller and was relieved that it was Pam.

"Pammy, where the hell are you?" shit, I just realized that I never thought to call Amelia.

"My favorite fairy. I'm still here in New York. We're getting ready to board soon. I got your message though. Is Eric okay?"

"I don't know. He left without saying much. Said that he'll explain when he can. Ill talk to you soon since you're heading home. Have a good day rest Pammy."

I knew that if anything drastic happened to Eric that Pam would feel it and hopefully tell me. But then again, I guess that Ill have to tell her that I yielded to Eric. Ugh, I cant believe that I just admitted that. Oh, Pam is going to have a field day with that.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy. I couldn't sleep and when I finally did, I dreamt of Eric's maker and it wasn't pleasant. No fairy wants to dream that they're being drained by a vampire.

First things first, I needed coffee, probably a few cups. Maybe Ill spend the day in Faery. I hope that it's still winter there. I also needed to shop for Halloween decorations. I was hoping that Pam and Eric would let me have a Halloween party.

I quickly showered and dressed so that I could spend a lovely day in Faery. I popped to the farmhouse and immediately noticed that something was wrong. There were three weres waiting for me and their thoughts were anything but pleasant.

A large black one jumped at me so I quickly popped a few feet away but they still circled me. I popped to the very top of a large tree and shot my light at them. I hit one while the other two snarled at me.

My light injured the first wolf and he turned human again. Since they couldn't get me, I called on my air manipulation power and constricted the air out of the first wolf that turned human. I did this until he was unconscious and fell to a heap on the forest floor.

I gathered the rest of my strength and shot fire balls at them. They were quick, but not quick enough. I watched as they burned and howled in pain. I once remembered my demon friend, Diantha telling me that everything burned and true to her word, they did. I listened to their thoughts until they were no more. I was glad that teleporting didn't take any strength because using fire and light always wore me out.

I popped to the wolf that I left alive and kicked him in the stomach, hoping to wake him wake. I wanted to know who the fuck sent them and why. Fucking wolves!

Before he could wake up completely, I popped to the weapon cellar at the farmhouse and grabbed some silver chains to secure him in and a gun loaded with silver bullets, as a precaution.

I popped us to the torture room at the farmhouse, oh yes, my grandparents had a torture room. Grandfather had a basement built just for it. I secured him to the silver bars, grabbed a chair and sat in front of the filthy animal.

When he finally came to, he stared at me and threw every profanity in the book at me. Yes, because bitch and vampire whore is going to help your case. Pam always said that weres were stupid.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"Fuck you bitch." he spat.

I slapped him. I had no time to play. I was supposed to go shopping.

"Do not fuck with me right now. You've ruined my day."

"Your day, you killed Jacob and fuckin John, you bitch."

"And your mission was to what, catch me and take me to a nice dinner. Ill ask you again and if you don't answer, my Grandfather has some beautiful toys that I've been wanting to try. What do you want with me?"

"If I tell you, he'll kill me anyway."

"And if I let you live, you'll tell me?"

"You wont let me live. I was told so."

I was getting tired of this and I was too tired to dig in his mind right now. Some weres were just harder to read and this asshole was one of them. I could torture him, it would make his mind and mouth loose.

"Since you won't talk, we're going to do this my way. Have you ever worn silver chainmail? Fairies love using it, especially against vampires and weres. I think it would look lovely on you." I purred.

I walked over to the table and grabbed the chainmail. Ill let him wear it for an hour and then come back to read his mind.

I slipped the silver piece on him along with more chains.

"There, you look absolutely lovely. Comfortable? " I taunted.

"Fuckin bitch." he hissed through the burns.

"I'm going to eat and then we'll have some fun. See you soon, Paul." I was at least able to get his name through the red snarls in his mind.

I was too tired to shop so I went home to change into darker clothes. I was really tired of my dresses getting ruined. Eric already owed me a week's worth of clothing for tearing them off of me during sex.

After I ate, changed and relaxed for a bit, I popped back to the farmhouse. Ill have to ask Claudine to reinforce the wards since the wolves got in, I'm guessing that they weren't effective anymore.

I decided to call my great uncle Dermot. Maybe this would help us bond more. I laughed. It wasn't a secret that fairies are vicious creatures, of course we're also sweet as pie but Niall says that you shouldn't even think once about fucking with us.

"Hey, Uncle Dermot, feel like a little bonding time?" I asked when he answered on the third ring.

"Of course, niece. What do you have in mind?"

"I have a were that tried to play capture the fairy. He really wasn't that good and I'm afraid that his friends were no better."

"Ooh, sounds like fun. Where are you?"

"Farmhouse. Torture room to be exact."

"Ill be there soon. Leave some fun for me niece."

I walked into the basement, humming Metallica's song "Enter Sandman" and smiled at the wolf.

_"Dreams of war, dreams of liars _

_Dreams of dragon's fire _

_And of things that will bite _

_Sleep with one eye open _

_Gripping your pillow tight" _

I once read that it was a great torture song. Ill have to ask Grandfather to put speakers in here, I mused.

"I'm back." I sing songed to him.

His reaction was to spit. Ugh, gross.

I grabbed the silver rod on the table and walked in front of him. I watched as his eyes widened, taking in the rod. I took the chainmail off and ran it across his chest. He spit at me again.

"If you spit again, Ill gag you with silver, would you like that?"

"N..No" he stuttered

"Good, then stop fucking spitting, it's unbecoming and completely gross. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. You seem to like silver since you still refuse to talk."

I went back to the table to grab something else. I heard my uncle enter the room and smile at the wolf.

"Hello, niece." he kissed my forehead. I chuckled, only fairies would be touchy, feely during a torture session.

I nodded at my uncle. I needed something to scare the wolf into opening his mind up. Oh, he would love this.

" Wolf, have you ever heard of the famous Cat o' Nine Tails? Well, if you have, this one is a lot better. You see, my Grandfather dipped all nine thongs of the whip in silver. Uncle, would you like to play with it?"

I handed the whip to my uncle and listened to the were's mind as my uncle continued his torture. He howled and cried in pain and I finally got my answers. Fucking Appius.

The wolf didn't know why or even who I was, except that he, along with his dead buddies were supposed to bring me to Appius. I saw thoughts of Eric chained in silver, being tortured himself by Alex. I was disgusted. I don't care that he said not to follow him, I needed to get him out of there. I was Eric's as much as he was mine and right now I was completely pissed.

"Uncle Dermot, I got what I needed from him. Kill him, torture him, keep him, I don't care. I have to go."

I popped back to my house and waited for the vampires to awake from their day rest. An angry fairy and a few pissed off vampires, were nothing to fuck with.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Eric POV

I was livid when I left Sookie's house to catch up to my vampire family. I snorted at that. I was better off not knowing of any new "family" members. Every time I met a new brother, trouble followed with him.

Alexander took them to Fangtasia to bring a few fangbangers home. Little did they know that they wouldn't see another day, I knew my maker's way, he never left humans alive unless it was his intention to turn them.

I refused to claim anyone as my nightly feed and fuck. I had my fill of Sookie and none other can compare to what I had with her, to who and what she was. I was hers before she was mine.

I stood by as my maker glamoured 4 humans to go to Alex's house. I still didnt understand why the fangbangers would hang outside of a club even though it was closed.

When we got to the house, my maker tasted all four humans before my brothers indulged themselves in both blood and sex. I didn't want to participate and it made Ocella mad. I was only happy that he didn't command me or worse yet, indulge in me.

I hated the first century of my existence. Ocella was a lover of men and often forced himself on me. It wasn't until after 200 years that I learned to somewhat enjoy it. Vampires weren't picky with lovers, but I still favored a woman's touch.

"Eric, does this not please you?" Ocella asked.

"I am not interested, Ocella." I responded dryly.

"Of course he isn't. I have tasted Sookie, none of these pathetic blood bags could hold a candle to her. She is divine, Master and you will try her soon." Alex said.

I was getting really tired of hearing his fucking remarks towards **_MY_** Sookie. I had him by the throat and bared my teeth at him.

"Sookie is mine. You don't fucking talk about her, her blood, her body, anything." I growled at him.

"You're only mad because I had her first. Because I was the one to take your precious Sookie's body. Even untouched, she was a delight. She screamed my name while you had to fuck the bitch of Oklahoma." the asshole fucking laughed in my face.

I gripped him tighter and threw him against the wall. Wanting to punch him all night, I did exactly that, repeatedly. I was about to rip his head off when my body froze. My maker had silently commanded me not to end his fucking pathetic life. I turned to Ocella and he was grinning. He always did enjoy violence more than the next.

I stalked from the room. I didn't want blood lust to take over and do something that I would regret. As I stood in the backyard, I heard the screams of the humans as their lives slipped away from them, begging for help from no one that come. They danced with danger and paid with their lives.

Ocella appeared before me as the screams died down. He ran his hands down my arms, I flinched away. All I could do was pray to any god that would hear me that he did not command for sex tonight or any other night.

"Ocella." I had to say something to him. I needed to break him out of his bloodlust.

"You've grown too soft Eric. I have always told you to never let your emotions control you and yet you let one little fucking fairy get in the way of your vampire instincts. We feed, we fuck, we kill, Eric. It is our nature."

I nodded, not wanting to disagree with him. I wasn't afraid of my maker, I just wanted answers and for this fucking nightmare to end.

"You disappoint me Eric. Perhaps some lessons are in order again. To be treated like a newborn vampire."

He commanded me to wrap myself in silver. His commands froze me in the middle of the room. They struck me with silver chains and knives while my maker licked the blood from my body. I didn't utter a sound, i didn't want to give them the satisfaction of my torture.

I thought of Sookie, her touch, her blood, her warm body wrapped up against mine. I thought of the torture that I would enjoy inflicting on my maker and brothers, to feel the thread that connects my life force to Ocella's slowly fade away. Their deaths would not be quick, that I promised myself.

* * *

The following evening Ocella released me from the chains. We watched as the last rays of the sun disappeared and darkness took over. I was weak from the silver, my wounds were not healing fast enough. Ocella brought me a donor and I drank heavily until the man lay unconscious in my arms. I closed the maker-child bond again so that Pam would not feel my pain.

I joined Ocella and Rivers in the living room, they were in the middle of a heated discussion. I listened as Alex told my maker that the wolves they sent for Sookie have yet to return. This was a good thing. I smiled to myself, Sookie was smart, she would not let three filthy wolves take her, she was a warrior. Their plan to capture a fairy of the Brigant line failed.

"Wolves have been sent for the Crane twins as well but their house and club is heavily warded. The wolves haven't been able to get close to them, they teleport everywhere." Alexander spoke in rushed tones. No doubt he did not want to disappoint Ocella.

They didn't address me as I stood listening to their plans. I would pretend to play their game, I would survive and not be stupid about it. If Ocella taught me anything of worth, it was survival.

Ocella explained that Lucius and his ally of vampires and weres would be arriving tonight, plans to takeover will be put in place and tomorrow they would attack. It seems that vampires are not the only creatures that have designs on Louisiana.

I have only met Lucius Ennius once during my early centuries as a vampire. He was ruthless and power driven. I knew that he was older than Godric by a few centuries but Godric was a warrior as well.

My maker and Alexander stood, they were ready to move, not wanting to stay in the same place twice. I opened the bond with Pam and sent caution quickly before Ocella picked up on it.

It was my only way of warning. I knew my fairy and child, I was sure that by now they were planning revenge, Pamela knew that no good ever came from having my maker around. I also knew how close my fairy was to her kin, they wouldn't tolerate an offence to their family. I obediently followed my maker and took flight into the night sky. This was a war that he would not win.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sookie POV

As soon as night fell, I popped into Pam's house and waited in her office. Amelia was awake in one of the rooms upstairs, working on spells from what I got from her mind. As soon as Pam walked into her office, I told her of the previous night with Ocella and Alex, of the wolves today that showed up at the farmhouse and of the torture that I saw from the were's mind.

Pam was fucking pissed. I stood back as she punched holes through her wall, kicked her couch and watched it crumple to shards, and then all of a sudden, she was still.

"Pam?" I questioned. I hoped that she was feeling something from Eric.

"Eric just sent caution through the bond. He closed it again."

"We need to meet Godric." I told her.

Amelia finally came down the stairs. I quickly explained everything to her. From her thoughts, she was scared. She might be comfortable around certain vampires, but werewolves scared the shit out of her. She wanted to help though, her pride of herself came from the quick takeover in New Mexico.

"Amelia, this will be dangerous." I warned.

"I know, but I want to be remembered as "the bad ass witch" that was there in the heat of battle."

"We need to leave to New Orleans now."

I held onto both of my friends and popped us to Godric's residence in New Orleans.

For the third time tonight, I was explaining the previous night and my day. Godric was just as livid as Pam but he wasn't violent about it. His voice reminded me of the cool before the storm.

"Ocella isn't here without reason. I just wish I knew what is it that he's after." Godric said.

"Command him, it's simple." Pam told him.

"I have tried that already Pamela. He does not respond."

"I have an idea. Claude and Dermot can cloak, if they agree, we can find out what it is he wants and plan from there. They'll do it for a price though if they even do it all and not to mention that they sent wolves after me." I told them. I was tired of sitting here.

I called Dermot first, if we were dealing with a vampire that was 1800 years old, I wanted the better fighter, Id never tell Claude that though. And this could play into my whole bonding process with my great uncle.

"Uncle Dermot. I have a favor to ask. I'm in need of your cloaking ability."

"Of course, little one. Tell me, does this have to do with the wolves?"

"Yes. They tried to kidnap me and I want to know why. The vampires that we'll be spying on are older than us though. Bring your sword. Ill meet you at the farmhouse."

I knew that the vampires in the room were able to hear the phone conversation. I told them that I would contact them after we find out what Appius was up to and popped to the farmhouse.

When I got there, my uncle was already waiting. Not explaining what I found out from the were yesterday, I gave him the cliffnote version. First we popped to Alex's house, the one that I've been to. They were gone but they were here recently. We followed their scents to a house outside of Shreveport. I found four voids in the house. Still cloaked, we crept to the windows and found them in the living room. Uncle Dermot popped us to the kitchen so that we could hear their conversation.

I was glad that they didn't smell or hear us in the house. Cloaking was brilliant, I honestly wish that I had the ability, it's more common for a male fae to develop it than a female.

As we listened, we both became angry. They wanted to take one of us, a fairy of the Brigant line and demand their wishes to Niall while they slowly drained us. They wanted Louisiana and planned to deliver the final death to Godric and all that were loyal to him.

I watched Eric as he sat on a couch. He seemed just as angry but he didn't say anything. I wanted to take him now but we wouldn't be able to hide him under my uncle's cloaking spell.

They planned a takeover tomorrow with both weres and vampires and had wolves waiting to snatch up any member of my family that they could. After fifteen minutes of listening to all their plans, we silently agreed to leave.

We popped back to the farmhouse, both fuming with anger.

"I think we should warn my father. He will not be happy that once again enemies are after his kin. I assume you haven't told him that you were attacked earlier?"

"Not yet. You warn Niall and Ill warn the vampires. This includes us all and calls for a united front. Ill also let the Shreveport weres know that other wolves are encroaching on their territory, they wont be happy."

As my uncle left to Faery, I popped back to New Orleans. I told them of everything that we learned and plans and strategies fell into place. Alcide's pack was on alert. All that was needed was to hear from my great grandfather. We didn't wait long.

Twenty minutes later, my great grandfather popped into the palace at New Orleans. He looked calm, but from his glow, I knew that he wasn't. His duty is to protect all fairies and his family above all and I was attacked only earlier today.

"Vampires." he greeted.

Everyone in the room nodded at my great grandfather.

"Why wait for the attack? We should attack tonight and make quick work of it. They would not expect us and our numbers will be larger. I have 32 fairies at my call that can mask their scent." Niall stated.

"I agree with the Prince." Pam stated with a grin. "Fuck waiting."

We all agreed. New plans and strategies were put into place. We were going to war and everyone in the room smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sookie POV

Dermot and I were scouts, we were spies, or as Pam put it, we were fuckin Ninjas. We were to wait near Alexander's house until the enemies arrived and then pop to Lake Drive where we had everyone waiting in our homes.

I was beginning to really enjoy my bonding time with my uncle. When his guard isn't up, he's actually pretty funny. We couldn't do much under his cloak, so I taught him how to play poker. He was a quick learner but his face usually gave away his cards. I thought of telling him to ask Claude but I was pretty sure that Claude would go on and on about strip poker. I didn't want to corrupt my uncle...just yet.

Finally, our enemies arrived. We had to move our position back some because it looked like they were setting up base. We counted 82 weres, vampires and witches. Besides Amelia, I really didn't care for witches.

We popped back to my house and told Godric, Niall and Alcide of what we learned. In turn, they each told their parties. The air was humming with bloodlust, everyone wanted battle. This was our home, our state and no one was going to take it from us.

The fairies had 7 that could cloak. Pam and Dermot were assigned to get Eric out. Niall was to find Appius and secure him. Godric wanted Lucius and I wanted Alexander. Everyone else was fair game.

Niall summoned gloves and lots of silver. Amelia, Claude and a few other fairies were going to use magic and freeze the witches so we wouldn't have to worry about spells.

The cloakers and their battle partners struck first, taking out as many as they possibly could before they were detected. We all listened until we knew we were discovered. I popped with Godric and Niall into the house and we each left to capture our prey. Alexander fought beside Appius. If I didn't want to torture him, I would have set him on fire.

Appius fell easily to Niall, consumed by the scent of fairy. With Godric's consent and approval, my great grandfather beheaded him. Alex stumbled slightly but quickly regained his posture and continued attacking me. I had to put all my years of training with my grandfather to use. Alex was almost 900 years old and quicker than I was. As I leaned to my left to avoid the swing of his sword, he sliced my shoulder, taking a few inches off my hair. I was seriously pissed now, why does everyone fuck with my hair?

I threw fire at his sword hand, causing him to drop his sword and his guard while he tried to put out the fire that was spreading up his arm. I quickly threw the silver chain around his neck and doused the fire with water before he burned. He would be mine to torture and I wanted to share him with Eric.

Niall put more silver over Alex and I kicked him with my steel toed boots for good measure. I watched as Godric and Lucius danced. Godric was quick and lethal, so was Lucius but he openly threw punches and often missed Godric. Their movements were but a blur to my eyes.

Niall stayed with Godric and Alex while I went to find Eric. If he was under a command to kill me, it would be broken now. It didn't take me long to find him. I watched as his glorious figure towered over our enemies and ripped their bodies apart. As he gripped the neck of a wear that tried to jump at him. He was beautiful, he was deadly and he was mine. I threw some fire at the last remaining vampires that surrounded Eric and Pam and soon our fight was won. I looked around, we had lost some but they had lost all. The ground was covered in blood and the air was thick with death.

Eric stalked over to me, grabbed my by the waist and gave me a breathtaking kiss. I wanted him here and now. But our kiss was broken by Godric and Niall as they walked out of the house with our prisoners.

"Eric." I breathed against his lips.

"Sookie." he growled.

He held on to me as Godric addressed everyone. Alex and Lucius were going to New Orleans to be locked up until tomorrow evening. The witches that were frozen were killed. They might have been human but no one wanted to chance the risk of being spelled.

Eric wrapped my body in his and flew us to his house. He took us straight to the shower to rid the blood of our enemies. Once we were clean, Eric dried the both of us and took us to his bed. We didn't say anything as we stared into each other's eyes. Our movements spoke for us. I needed him and he needed me.

Our kisses and touches were rough. Our bodies were wrapped together, my warm body melting against his cold one. I screamed as he growled.

"Eric." I moaned. My body was lost to his. It screamed for his touch.

I let him posses me. I watched as his fangs played at my nipples, as his hands roughly traced every curve of my body. I watched as he slid into me, our moans echoing through the room and night.

"Let me heal you Sookie. Become one with me." he whispered into my ear as he nibbled and sucked on my ear lobe.

I nodded. His thrusts became faster and harder. I met his thrust with need. The need for our bodies to be closer than they were. I bit down on his neck as his fangs sank into mine. His blood was rich and sweet, spicy and warm. We came together with screams, beautiful, hard and raw with passion.

I felt his life entwined with mine. I was no longer alone in my body, soul, mind and heart. I was with Eric. He was mine and I was his.


	31. Chapter 31

**I apologize that this chapter is a little slow. Headaches will do that for ya, but I really wanted to write :-)**

_Chapter 31_

_Eric POV_

_It felt good to awake from my daytime rest with my little fairy snuggled up to my chest. She was sleeping so I gently laid her on her back and watched the steady rhythm of her glorious breasts dance in tune to her breathing. She is so beautiful. She is MINE._

_I had to touch her. To let her awaken to my touch, just_ _as I awoke to hers. I placed the softest of kisses over every inch of her enchanting body. When my lips found hers, she opened her eyes and smirked at me._

_"Impatient my Viking?" she smiled._

_I pressed my lips against her, I was going to show her how impatient her Viking was. My hands cupped her breasts while my thumbs brushed over her already hard nipples. My tongue had a mind of its own and found her nipples. _

_"Mine." I growled._

_"Yours. Only yours." she moaned as her back arched into my body._

_Our love making was slow tonight, nothing like the raw desire from yesterday. She watched as I worshipped her body, moaned as I made her have orgasm after orgasm, sighed when I whispered endearments to her. After a few hours, we were spent and sated. I held her close to my body, not wanting to let her go._

_"Although I'm enjoying snuggle time with you, my Viking, I think we should head to New Orleans. I'm sure Alexander would be excited to see us, don't you think?" she grinned. _

_Reluctantly, we pulled away from each other. She kissed me and popped away. Before I could get into the shower, my little fairy popped back in my arms._

_"Eric Northman, my vampire, my Viking, you are always welcomed into my home." and then she popped away again._

_I laughed at her tactics, she left a key in my hand, no doubt, the key to her house. It was certainly pleasurable to have my fairy pop into my arms, naked. _

_I showered and dressed in all black, except the red t-shirt under my leather jacket. I used vampire speed to get to Sookie's house. When she walked into the living room, we both smirked. She was also wearing all black as well, except the red tank top that she had under her leather jacket. _

_When we got to New Orleans, Godric was already in his torture chambers, having done a beautiful number on Lucius. Sookie and I nodded our heads at him and made our way towards Rivers. _

_He was chained to the wall with silver. His head was down until we opened his cell. His eyes widened at the sight of us before they once again looked towards the floor. _

_"Alexander, it's lovely to see you again." my fairy purred as she ran her fingers over his chest. _

_I walked to the table to see what we could use for torture. I wasn't impressed. Sophie Anne's toys were child's play. Sookie stepped up beside me and looked just as disappointed as me. _

_"These won't do. What IS this exactly?" she asked as she picked up some sort of clamp. "I know what I'm getting Godric for Christmas. He needs better toys." she laughed. _

_"I doubt we'll be able to find a decent store in town at this time." I told her with a smirk._

_"Not a store. We could have more fun at my grandparent's farmhouse. Would you be okay with that?" she asked with hope in her eyes. _

_"As long as I'm with you." I told her. Fuck..I guess I am getting soft in my old age. _

_When Sookie popped us to the torture room in her old house, I was impressed. We secured Alex and Sookie showed me the toys that she used on the were. The thought of her torturing someone made my blood rise and I hardened at the thought. _

_"My grandfather is a collector." Sookie told me as I picked up the whip that she showed me. From looking at all the devices in the room, I had to remind myself to never piss off anyone from the Brigant line. _

_I picked up a device known as the Lead Sprinkler. Beside it were were different vials filled with iron, silver and lead. I put a pair of gloves on and poured the liquid silver into the sprinkler. _

_"Brother." I greeted with bared fangs. _

_"Northman. If you plan on killing me, just do it."_

_"Of course I plan on killing you. I thought I'd have some bonding time with my dear brother first." I said to him as I poured the liquid silver over his body._

_He hissed at me. Sookie came over and ran a silver dagger across his cheeks and down his chest. "You've been a naughty, vampire, Alexander." _

_For the next hour, we had our fun. I was tired of listening to the screams and pleas of death coming from the pathetic vampire in front of me. I pulled the fangs from his mouth and watched as bloody tears fell down his face. A vampire was incomplete without their fangs, their deadliest weapons. I picked up the stake that my hands were itching for all night and slowly pushed it into his chest. "Say hello to our maker." I told him as I put his hands over the stake and gently nudged him to end his own life. _

_After we reported to Godric that River's life was no more, we went home to shower again. Sookie wanted to go to Fangtasia to talk to Pam about Halloween decorations. Of course I was more than happy, it was my favorite holiday after all. _

_Since Pam and Sookie were in the back of the club, I sat on the throne for "throne" duty. I really did hate this fucking chair. Fangbanger after fangbanger approached me, flirting with danger for the night. I flicked my wrist, dismissing them all. They had no shame as they bared their necks and breasts at the vampires in the room. In another time, I would have indulged myself on them but now I had my own fairy. She was all I needed. _

_I probed at the bond to check how my little fairy was feeling. She was amused. When I joined my ladies in Pam's office, they were huddled together and giggling in front of a laptop. Yes, my child was actually giggling. Sookie raised her eyebrows at me turned the laptop around to show me a picture of myself wearing my pink lycra leggings. I internally groaned. Leave it to Pam to show the woman of my desires my most embarrassing pictures. _

_"Pamela, I thought I told you to burn those pictures."_

_"I don't recall that, Master. They say that pictures are worth a thousand words or some crap like that so I wanted to show our little fairy here a thousand different ways that a Viking vampire has dressed throughout the centuries."_

_"Ah, it's okay, Eric. I happen to really like your butt in this one." Sookie said while showing me a picture of myself in red thongs._

_"I believe I still have those thongs if you would prefer a private viewing." I waggled my eyebrows at her._

_"I prefer it bare." she winked back at me. _

_We were interrupted by gagging sounds coming from Pam. "You two make me fucking sick. Whatever you do, do not start that shit in my office. Go home or leave the state. It was hard enough to do my nails last night when I could clearly hear the two of you fucking across the street."_

_"Oh please, Pammy. I've heard and seen you and Amelia more times than I can count. Amelia's a really loud broadcaster." Sookie said tapping her head._

_"And I bet you liked what you saw. Of course you did, I am the Master of Love, the women love me."_

_Sookie and I laughed. To avoid hearing any more talk about Pam and her love skills, Sookie and I left her office. I was ready to go home and show my Fairy Princess my own skills. I grabbed her around the waist and flung us out the back door. I was about to take the skies when my fairy popped out of my arms and laughed. She taunted that she'll meet me at home. Who's home, I wasn't too sure but my fairy wanted to play and we were playing my favorite game. _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sookie POV

For the last month and a half, our little piece of Louisiana has actually been quiet. No takeover attempts, no kidnappings, no attacks, nothing. It was nice.

Eric and I agreed to do our second bonding on Halloween. He was so happy that night and I wanted to add to it. Eric wanted to be a Viking, he said it should be obvious since he is one. After nights of arguing, I eventually got my wish and he dressed up as Thor and wow, what a god he was.

Pam dressed as a fairy. A Fairy Princess to be exact because she wouldn't be any less. It was priceless and she looked amazing.

Amelia dressed as a witch. There was no way of talking her out of it. Especially when she threatened to curse us all. She also decided to move to Shreveport, she was tired of New Orleans and surprisingly, her father. Right now, she's renting an apartment but swears that she'll be buying the first house that goes on sale on our street. What would the neighbors think if they knew? A witch, a fairy and two vampires, live happily on your street.

I dressed up as Rainbow Brite. She was always my favorite as a child, so when I found the cutest and sexiest costume online, I couldn't pass it up. We took a lot of pictures that night and started to make new memories of our own.

Eric became the Area Sheriff. The vampires in the area were loyal to him and in turn, we had a lot more vampires at Fangtasia that also meant bigger crowds.

Thanksgiving was wonderful. My grandparents were back from their vacation and Gran cooked the whole meal. We ate, we drank and we played our games. I decided that I was going to buy the wine bar that I was thinking about and give it to my grandparents as a Christmas gift.

"What are you thinking about Sookie?" Eric asked breaking me out of my musings.

"The last month, how sexy you looked on Halloween, how nice it's been that we've been able to have lives." I smirked at him.

Tonight was movie night at my house. Pam was bringing the snacks to her displeasure because she was shopping at Wal Mart, it was too funny.

"We should watch Thor tonight and you all can tell me how much more sexy I am than that fake Thor."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. Chris Hemsworth was cute but I wasn't about to admit that to Eric. I would never hear the end of it if I ever told him that another man was cute.

"You are feeling lustful. We should cancel movie night." he licked his lips.

"I like movie nights. As long as we don't have to watch Legally Blonde again, we should be good."

Pam always wanted to watch a movie with blondes in it and Legally Blonde was her favorite. Speaking of the devil, Pam and Amelia walked in and dropped around 20 Wal Mart bags on the kitchen table. I looked through them, bottles of True Blood, candy, chips, popcorn, soda, whipped cream, Aleve, tampons, a tent and socks.

"Pam, why exactly did you buy a tent? It's only movie night?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's always best to be prepared." she replied.

"Prepared for what? Are you expecting a war, this is all so much, we don't need a tent and tampons, Pam."

Eric broke off our little staring contest by showing us the movies for the night. I picked Lord of the Rings, Pam picked Cluesless, Ames picked The Craft and Eric chose Thor. Wow, our pickings were so practical.

"No. We are not watching Lord of the Rings again. Eric, she will only talk about how unfair it is that there are no fairies in the movie. Blah blah blah, elves, blah." Pam snarked looking at me.

"As opposed to a movie that talks about calories in a stick of gum?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So, it's settled. We watch Thor." Eric said

"NO!" Pam and I yelled.

As the three of us stood there, staring at each other, Amelia started laughing. "What did I get myself into?" she asked and threw her hands in the air.

We watched Amelia laugh for another minute before we too joined in with her amusement.

We ended up watching Underworld but we talked more than we watched.

"Have you guys seen that show True Blood?" asked Ames.

We shook our heads so she began to explain about it.

"Apparently it's about vampires and this chick that didn't know she was a fairy but there's no witch in it. It's only season 1 though so we can all only hope. Witches make everything better." she exclaimed.

"It sounds stupid. Do they live on animal blood like that guy Stefan from the Vampire Diaries?" Pam asked. I could tell that she was curious though. Pam loved her vampire books and movies. She was a big fan of the Twilight series.

As Amelia explained the show, I fell asleep with my head in Eric's lap. My dreams brought me to a place where I didn't know that I was a fairy. It was a nightmare, I wouldn't change who I am for anything in this realm or the next.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I found myself wrapped in the arms of my vampire. I wriggled my way out of his arms and popped to my house. I had things to do today. The first thing that I wanted to do was buy some property or a building for the wine bar.

I drove around Shreveport for thirty minutes before finding the perfect place. The building was a Greek restaurant that just closed and the owners were looking to sell. I took the flyer and called the man in charge.

Mr. Argyros was a pleasant man to deal business with. After calling lawyers and getting the correct paperwork signed and dated, the building was now mine. I called Alcide Herveaux and offered him a hefty amount to have the building fixed up the way that I wanted it in time for Christmas.

When all was said and done between Alcide and me, I decided to go Christmas shopping for Amelia. Since I was in the area, I decided to stop by the witch's store, The Coven. I didn't trust the witches there but I knew that this would be the best place to shop for all of Amelia's gifts.

When I entered the store, there were a few witches sitting in a circle. I recognized the leader of their coven as Marnie Stonebrook. I cleared my throat to let them know that I was waiting, even though I knew they knew I was there.

When she walked over to me, I tried to read her mind. It seemed similar to the same spell that Amelia used to keep me out but Marnie's thoughts were darker and full of revenge. She offered her hand and introduced herself as Hallow.

When I took her hand, she was in my head and I was in hers. She was thinking of her brother. Mark was in the takeover attempt from Appius and his lackeys. I saw that they were not only witches, but weres as well. I watched as she appeared to watch her brother die by the hands of a vampire that also died. Her mind was full of chants of revenge, death and longing. She watched me as I watched her brother die, all from her little witches bowl of magic that I had no idea of how it worked. I tried to grab my hands from hers, but her spell was complete and before I could pop away to get myself away from the witches, my mind went blank and I blacked out.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I woke up feeling nervous and distraught but the feelings weren't mine. I sent calm to Sookie but all I felt in return was surprise. Why was she surprised, we've sent feelings to each other before. I took my phone from the charger and called her but she didn't answer. For the first time in my existence, I cursed the sun. I felt that she needed me and I couldn't get to her.

I paced my bedroom for an hour, waiting for the sun to set. Sookie was feeling calmer now but she was still uncertain. I tried her phone repeatedly and still no answer.

Once the sun set, I was in the sky and following our bond. It led me to Bon Temps, to her family farmhouse. Fintan and Adele were back now so I knocked on the door impatiently.

The door opened, it was Fintan and he didn't look happy.

"Northman," he greeted. "I don't have time for this." he said as he looked into my eyes.

"What is wrong with Sookie? I can feel that she is not herself from the bond." I replied.

"She is not."

"Fairy, you will tell what is wrong with Sookie. She is mine." I growled.

"She is herself and not."

Fuck. I hated fairy riddles, they could never just fucking answer you with a straight answer. I heard movement on the other side of the door and felt as Sookie got closer. Fintan mumbled to her, telling her not to go outside. When she came to the door, she looked lost and offered me a small smile. She tilted her head and her eyes opened wide.

"I cant hear you." she gasped.

I knew what she meant by that, she wasn't able to read a vampire's thoughts. I stepped forward a little as she moved further away from the door.

"Sookie?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's me. You are?" she asked.

"Sookie. You know me, Eric Northman. If you're playing one of your games, I'm not intrigued." I told her.

"What are you? Why cant I hear you? Are you a vampire? My Gran just told me all about you."

"Sookie, go back inside for a minute. I would like to speak to Eric alone." Fintan told her.

"Okay. I can help Gran with the tea." I watched as Fintan kissed her forehead and she walked towards the kitchen.

Fintan walked onto the porch and closed the door behind him. I looked at him and he looked older than his 35 years of age that Sookie told me he's been for over 900 years.

"I believe that Sookie has been cursed." he told me as he sighed.

"Cursed? How and when?" I questioned.

"Witches, obviously. She has no recollection of her life except her Gran, not even me. I have called her witch friend and she should be here soon. As to the when, she walked up to the farmhouse when Adele and I were gardening."

"She does not know that she's a fairy?" I found that hard to believe. Sookie grew up as one, it was all she knew her whole life.

"She thinks she's a human. I do not understand the why's and how's."

"I believe there's a coven in Shreveport. If what my progeny has told me is true, they're up to no good. But why target Sookie?"

"Sookie is well loved but witches and the fae have never gotten along."

I sat and pondered the situation. I needed to call Pam and have Amelia here sooner.

"Pamela, you are to come to Sookie's home in Bon Temps and bring Amelia, immediately."

"Is Sookie alright, Eric?" my child was worried.

"We'll explain when you're here. I do not want to talk about this over the phone."

Fintan got up and walked to the barrier of the fairy magic that I felt around the property. I didn't understand what he was saying but I was guessing that maybe he was strengthening the wards.

I tried to walk into the house but I couldn't enter. I looked at Fintan and met his raised eyebrow.

"I have spelled the house against any beings other than fairies, vampire. It is for Sookie's safety."

I nodded. I didn't like it but I knew that they would keep her safe. I heard a car coming, when it drove away from the trees, I recognized Pam's minivan.

"Where is Sookie?" Pam asked as she ran from the car.

"She is inside. Fintan can explain but first we need the witch. Mayb..."

"Explain what? What happened?" she cut me off.

I held up my hand to silence her and let me finish.

"Pam, Fintan will explain all. For now, know that Sookie will probably not recognize you."

My child gasped. Amelia and Fintan walked towards us, the fairy talking to the witch on the way.

"Inside, we will not talk of this out here in the open. Vampires, you are invited inside my home but I will only warn you this once."

I understood and so did Pam. The house might smell like fairy, he was only looking out for his wife and Sookie. When we walked in, Adele and my fairy were sitting in the living room enjoying their tea. Sookie jumped up and for an instance I thought that she recognized her friends. Instead, she stuck her hand out to shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant and this is my Gran. Can I offer you a drink?"

Fintan walked over to her and whispered in her ear that vampires do not shake hands. She dropped her hand and instead offered a smile. I probed the bond, she was curious and happy. I'm guessing at the fact that she's meeting vampires and thinks that it's the first time. Amelia and Pam stared at Sookie as she fidgeted. My little fairy was always so confident and bubbly and now she was unsure. I didn't like it, I wanted my fairy back.

When we all sat, Fintan started talking.

"Amelia, I believe strongly that witches have cursed, Sookie. She thinks that she's a human." he scoffed. "She has no recollection of her life, her family, except for Adele or her friends."

"I didn't do it!" Amelia squeaked out, she was nervous and afraid of the old fairy.

"I am not blaming you. I am merely explaining to you what happened and wanted to know if you know the spell. When Niall finds out, he will not be pleasant to be around. So the sooner this is fixed, the better."

"If it's Marnie, or as she calls herself, Hallow, she's a powerful witch but she does dark magic. I don't do that kind of magic. I can ask my mentor though."

"Pam and I will go to this witch and detain her."

"Oh yes, detain. If the bitch fucked with my friend, Ill do more than detain her ass." Pam smirked. It's been too long since my child has had any fun.

As we made plans, Sookie sat on the couch with doe eyes. The bond told me that she was scared and angry. I can understand her, if I were in her situation, I would have been as well.

"Can I have a word with my...with Sookie?" I wanted to call her mine but she wouldn't understand what it meant.

I made my way to the porch and waited for her. She looked at her Gran for confirmation. Why would she remember her and no one else? When she joined me, she stood across from me, waiting for me to speak.

"You do not remember me?" I asked.

"No, sorry. Are we friends? Am I friends with all of you?" she asked and swept her hand across in front of her.

"You are friends with them, yes. We are friends as well, closer, we are lovers." I sent my happiness through the bond.

I watched as she clutched her chest and gasped. "What is that? Why did I just feel happiness?"

"We're bonded, by blood. I have had yours and you mine. A mutual exchange." I explained.

"But, Gran says that I'm a fairy, but not like the Tinkerbell kind. You're not going to eat me are you?" she asked with a laugh.

I laughed as well but it died down as soon as it came. "I have to leave now. Will you see me again, tonight?"

"Sure," she said. "I cant believe I'm in love with a vampire." she mumbled.

My head jerked at her when she said that. In love? I didn't get a chance to comment or think on it because Pam walked out. She was ready to leave and so was I. I needed my fairy back. My Sookie.

When we arrived at the witch's coven, we walked right in.

"Who is this Marnie?" my child demanded.

"I am. I do not deal with vampires, you can leave."

"Oh no, you'll be leaving, with us."

As soon as my child reached out to grab the witch, she disappeared.

"What the fuck! I'm going to fucking eat her when I get my hands on her. You, get the fuck over." Pam looked the girl in the eyes and glamoured her.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, you will tell me where she is."

The girl looked at us, fear in her eyes, rolling off her body.

"Speak. Now." I commanded.

"I..I don..I don't know. Sh..she does a lot o..of things at her hou..house." the girl stuttered.

"What do you know about memory spells?" I asked.

"Are you asking about that little blonde woman that was in here yesterday." a man asked from behind us.

I chastised myself for not paying attention to the other witches.

"Yes. Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, 25."

"She came in yesterday during meditation. Marnie has been going on for months about losing her brother. She went crazy and blamed it on vampires and another magical creature that she saw."

I went up to the young man and grabbed him by the collar. "What do you know about the spell that was cast on Sookie? You will tell me now or I will kill you." I growled.

"I don't know much. I only just started here a week ago. I'm a brujo, my magic is different than what they practice here." he rambled.

"Look man, don't kill him. We'll help you. We can look in the books. Shit, anything, just don't kill him." a flamboyant man told us.

Pam grabbed him by the throat and smelled him. "You'll help us to save your life. You are a V user. I can smell it on you."

"Are you a drainer?" I seethed.

"Fuck. No, I's got me an arrangement. We'll help you."

"What are you names, witches. And don't try to fucking curse us. I can kill you faster than you can think."

"I'm Jesus and this is my partner Lafayette. Let us go and we'll start with the books."

"Pam, call Amelia to get here now. I want her working with them."

Amelia said that Fintan would be arriving with her. I wanted to tell her away from this group to cast some kind of truth spell on them, so I waited outside. When they arrived, I told them exactly what to do and left. I wanted to talk to Sookie. Maybe talking could help her with her memories. Pam once told me about a princess that lost her memory and a kiss made her remember. It was a fucking cartoon though and I am no prince charming. I didn't believe it, of course not, but I intended to kiss my Princess all the same.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Eric POV

When I got to the fairy owned farmhouse, no one was home except Sookie's grandmother Adele. I landed outside of the wards and walked towards her with human speed.

She was knitting something but stopped to greet me when I stood opposite her on the porch.

"Eric. Twice in one night. I haven't even seen Pamela this much in one evening." she chuckled.

"Where's Sookie?" I asked. I should have just followed the bond but I assumed that she would be here.

"Claudine took her to Hooligans. Dermot is there and he knows his way with spells." I started to cut her off but she continued. "She is safe there, her grandfather wouldn't let anything happen to her. The twins are also there as well as every other fairy and elf that works at that club.

I nodded but I wasn't comfortable not being able to be there with her. She is mine, I'm supposed to protect her.

"Has she regained any of her memories?"

"Not yet. When Fintan and I were talking, she understood us though, we were talking in elvish. Fintan's guess is that she still has her powers but has no understanding of how to use them."

If she still had access to her powers, that would help if she were ever attacked.

"What did you find out from the witches?" she asked.

"She disappeared. Pam and Amelia are working with the other witches that were present. Since Sookie is not here, Ill take my leave."

I flew to Monroe but I knew that going into a fairy filled club could be dangerous, even for me. The bond told me that Sookie was having fun. I decided to fly to Fangtasia so that I could take care of area business. I also wanted to meet with the area vampires to see if they knew anything of this Marnie witch.

When I landed at the club, the fangbangers squealed with delight. I rolled my eyes at them as I made my way through the doors. I flicked my eyes to Thalia to let her know that I wanted to see her in my office.

"Thalia, do you know anything about the witches in this area?" I asked as soon as the office doors were closed.

"I do not Eric. They are vile, I do not like them." she scowled.

"Find out if anyone here knows them and tell them to report to my office."

I looked over stacks of papers that were sitting in my office but I couldn't concentrate. I was about to go to the main floor before Chow knocked on my door.

"Enter Chow."

He bowed. "Master, Thalia tells me that you want to know of the witches."

I swept my hand to tell him to continue.

"My human, Vera, is a member of the coven here in Shreveport."

I was surprised that Chow had a human. I have never known him to claim one before. I raised my eyebrows at him. He continued.

"They are not all bad. Their leader, Hallow is different. From what I know, she is also a were."

"I want you to find out everything there is from your human about the witch Marnie. Report to me as soon as you do. You may leave."

"Yes, Sheriff." he bowed and made to open the door.

"And Chow, make it quick." he nodded and left.

Once I finished the area reports, I made my way out to the club. As soon as I sat on the 'throne' all eyes looked at me. I ignored them and played with my phone. I sent text messages to the vampires that frequented the club that I was to know immediately if any witch entered the club. Pam reported nothing new, she was irritated.

I looked through pictures of Sookie on my phone and cursed the witch again. A quick death would be too easy for her. I didn't have any numbers of Sookie's relatives but I did have the number to their club.

_"Hooligans, where all your fantasies come true."_ a man greeted.

"This is Eric Northman, I am calling to speak to Sookie."

_"Vampire, she is busy. I, however can assist you." _he purred. I was sure that the man that spoke was her cousin Claude.

I rolled my eyes for the second time tonight. "I am positive that you cannot. What is Sookie doing?"

"She's busy. She is safe, if that is what you want to know. A bit drunk. I don't think I've had this much fun with my cousin in years." he laughed.

I growled. They were supposed to be helping her not getting her drunk. "How exactly is getting her drunk helping you to figure out the spell?"

"You do not question me, vampire." and he hung up. Fucking fairies.

I closed my eyes to count to ten, it always seems to help Sookie. When I opened them again, there was a woman standing in front of me with her neck tilted to the side.

"What." I barked.

"I noticed that you are not with the blonde bitch this evening. I can show you a real time baby." she spoke with an Estonian accent.

I growled at the pathetic bloodbag. If she were smart, she would leave. Apparently, she wasn't.

"I bet that I taste better than her. I know that I can show you a better time." she reached out to touch my hand.

I grabbed her by the throat and growled to her. "I can smell that you would not taste better and if you ever call Sookie a bitch again, I would not have to kill you, she would. Make no mistake, she would have fun with it." I dropped her to the ground.

She scrambled to her feet and spoke again. "I can show you a good time. The other fangbangers are always talking about how good you are. I have been told that I am a rare delicacy. Come on baby, your little blonde friend doesn't have to know." she purred.

I called Thalia to get her out of my sight. It was true that the fangbangers thought that they had a good time with me. They were glamoured after they were brought back to my office to believe that they had the best sex of their lives. You cant blame me though, it was actually Pam and Sookie's idea.

I sat on the throne and played Angry Birds until closing. It was a rather boring night when my fairy wasn't here to entertain me. I sent a text to my dayman to have him buy a phone and to have it delivered to Bon Temps tomorrow morning. I needed a way to talk to Sookie, her phone was lost when she lost her memories.

* * *

Before I opened my eyes the next evening, the sweetest smell invaded my senses. I opened my eyes and Sookie was sitting at the foot of my bed. She jumped when I moved to kneel in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Claudine told me that I shouldn't have come but I felt that I needed to see you."

"You still don't have your memories?"

She frowned. "No, but I feel like I want to be near you. Is that the bond? That feeling?"

"How did you get in?"

She smiled shyly. "I, umm..I thought that I wanted to see you and I was in your room."

She popped in. I smiled back at her. I made to kiss her, she tried to move to the side and ended up falling off the bed. I thought that she was going to get mad or even embarrassed but she bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god. I'm a clumsy fairy." she said through giggles. "I watched my cousins last night and they move with such grace and here I am, I fall off a bed." she continued to giggle.

I laughed with her. The sound of her voice and laughter filled my undead heart. It reminded me of something that she said last night, _"I cant believe I'm in love with a vampire." _

"Sookie, look at me." she looked into my eyes. "What do you feel, in here?" I asked pointing at my chest.

She closed her eyes while answering. "Around you, I feel, happy, safe, confusion that I want to be around you, confusion that I like you." she opened her eyes to look at me again. " I felt a warmth in my chest when I saw you last night, I feel it again."

I kissed her. She tried to push me back but I held her in place and put everything that I had into the kiss. She sighed and kissed me back. After a minute, she smiled and stopped to look at me.

"I like kissing you. You said that we are lovers, have we ever, you know, umm?" she trailed off. This Sookie without her memories was shy.

I laughed. "Have we had sex you mean?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

She didn't answer, she looked irritated and dropped her head.

"Sookie, look at me. Yes, we are lovers, we have sex every night. You, my little princess, cant keep your hands off me." I grinned.

She slapped my arm and smiled again.

"Well, you are very pretty."

"I am a vampire, I am not pretty. You can tell me that I'm handsome, the sexiest vampire that you've ever seen, but you call me pretty?"

She started giggling again. "I can tell that you're not happy that I think you're pretty. Claudine said that you are my vampire. What does that mean?"

"Your cousin was right. I am yours, but you are also mine. As you once put it, we're in a relationship, like mates.

"You're my boyfriend? My...manpire?" she started laughing again. "Boyfriend sounds so silly. You are definitely, not a boy."

I rolled my eyes at her silliness. She said that to me before. I was about to ask her if she would like to join me when Pam called.

_"Master, the witches have a memory spell, but they need the witch that cast it. Something about spilled blood. I do not talk witch, but I do know blood."_

_"Ill be right there. Any news on the witch?"_

_"I went to her but she wasn't there. The brujo said that she probably went to the wolfpack. I called Alcide but he didn't answer."_

_"Ill talk to the wolf myself. Keep an eye out for the witch Pamela. I do not want you cursed as well."_

_"Yes, master."_

"I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble." Sookie said when I got off the phone.

I pulled her into my chest. "You are worth the trouble. You once helped me. You are mine, I need to protect you. We still don't know why this happened to you." I kissed the top of her head. "You should go back to your grandparents, I have some stuff to do."

"Okay. Umm, are you going to drop me off?"

"Can you teleport back?"

She looked confused. "I don't know how." she admitted.

"Try wishing that you were with your Gran. That is how you came here, correct?"

She closed her eyes and nothing happened. Then she whispered_ 'Gran' _and she was gone. I got up and dressed. I had a wolf to meet and hopefully a witch to torture.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

As soon as I landed at the wolf's house, he was waiting for me and he wasnt happy.

"Alcide."

"Northman. What's so important that you couldn't talk to me on the phone?"

"I need to know where Stonebrook is at?" I seethed just mentioning her name.

"She's running with the pack tonight. Why do you need her Northman, she's going through some shit."

"She owes me her life."

"You can't just tell me that a wolf from MY pack is yours to take, Eric. She has my protection."

I grabbed him by the collar, I could give a shit about him and his fucking protection. "Her life is already forfeit, wolf. If not by me, then by the Brigant family. I know for a fact that they would enjoy ending her pathetic life as much as I would."

His eyes widened. "Sookie. What the fuck has she done with her?"

"A memory spell, we do not know why yet. I am surprised that she managed to evade us for this long. Her blood belongs to me, Herveaux."

"She's staying at Maria's for the time being."

"You knew that she is a witch?"

"Yah, sure. Harmless for all we knew."

"Let's go Herveaux. As much as I'm enjoying our little chat, I do not have the time for it." I told him sarcastically.

The ride to the house was a short ten minute drive. By the time we pulled up to the house, my blood was boiling. I would have to put all my centuries worth of skill and patience into not killing her on contact.

When she walked out of the house with the other wolves, I was on her immediately and broke her jaw and threw her to the ground. The surrounding weres soon took their wolf shapes and snarled at the blood that spilled from her face. I wasn't done with her yet but I needed to get her to the other witches that Pam watched over. I lifted her up and broke her spine, sending her into unconsciousness.

I called Pam on the way to make sure that the witches were ready. They needed blood, they could drain the bitch for all I cared. When we touched ground at the shop, the witches were ready. I don't recall their names but I would reward them if they didn't fuck up.

"If anything goes wrong, Ill kill you where you stand." I threatened.

They nodded at me. I knew that Pam had glamoured them so that they wouldn't try to anything funny with us. My fangs dropped when the witches cut into Marnie's wrist, allowing the blood to spill into a goblet. They added things from jars that what I guessed were herbs. The witches started chanting a spell and Stonebrooke writhed and screamed on the ground. Her blood was paying the price and her soul was reacting.

After an hour of watching the witches, they finally slumped where they were standing and told us that the spell was broken. Marnie, still writhing on the ground, was barely alive but she was conscious. It was hard to glamour a were but Pam did it and was soon on her way to Fangtasia with the witch in tow. The only reason she still lived was because I wouldn't give her an easy death, regardless if Sookie was injured or not. I do not take kindly to threats targeted at me or mine.

When I landed at the farmhouse, Sookie was already waiting for me outside.

"Thank you." she told me as she kissed me.

"Mmmm. How grateful how are you? Two nights without you has been torture." I told her while kissing her luscious lips.

She slapped my chest. "Seriously? Ill capture a unicorn for you, they're extremely hard to catch."

I laughed at her but raised my eyebrows in question as to the existence of such creatures.

"Oh yes, they're real and quite beautiful. But, their kicks pack quite a punch."

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I remember everything, not much happened. I was scared and confused and I owe my cousin for his little drinking stint at his bar but I'm good."

"Do you know why she cursed you?"

"Yes. She saw her brother die in the takeover attempt. When she got into my mind, she saw me watch him die. She planned to get her revenge on anyone that was involved but she didn't know where to start. I do know that she massively hates vampires. Her plan was to summon the soul of an ancient witch that had a previous vendetta with your kind, together they were going to make the vampires in the state meet the sun."

"That will never happen." I growled.

"I take it that she is dead then?"

"Soon. Pam said that she glamoured her, I watched as she took her back to Fangtasia."

I looked at Sookie, wondering what she was thinking. Frown lines adored her beautiful face like she was in deep thought.

"She's a powerful witch, Eric. I got that from her head. It would be better to end her tonight, soon would be best."

I called Pam and had her end the witch. I had no doubt in what Sookie was saying and I was eager to avoid the catastrophe from a witch to have vampires in the state, meet their true death.

I was happy to have my little fairy back. I was ready to take her home to ravish her delectable body when we heard movement in the cemetery not far from the farmhouse.

"Vampire." Sookie said, already confirming what I knew.

We walked towards the cemetery to see what a vampire was doing in these parts. His back was to us as we approached, looking down at a gravestone. Upon seeing the name on it, I knew who this vampire was. Bill Compton. I met Bill in the 1800's when he and his maker were causing quite the trouble for brothels in California. They were not smart at all and caused suspicion of vampires amongst the human authorities.

"Bill Compton."

He turned around to face us. He was stupid to keep his back to us, even as we stood there.

"Eric Northman." he greeted.

He stared at Sookie before offering her a smile. "I am sorry to say that I do not know the name of your beautiful friend, Northman. Or is she your pet?" he quirked.

I growled at him but I wasn't about to go around introducing fairies, especially my fairy. I wanted to punch his face when he called her my friend, or worse yet, my pet. He knew she was mine, my blood ran through her as hers ran through me.

"I'm Sookie." she greeted dryly. I noticed that when she first met me, she only told me her first name as well. She didn't trust him and with good reason.

"Sookie. What an odd name. It is a pleasure to meet you." he drawled in a disgusting southern accent.

"Compton, what brings you here? I assume that this is your gravestone however our kind do not take to visiting their burial places." I didn't trust him either.

"My last living relative has passed and I've decided to take up residence in my family home. I was curious to see if the Stackhouses still lived next door."

I noticed that Sookie tensed slightly. Did he know of the fairies? From what I know, they've lived here just as long as the Comptons, perhaps longer. Regardless, they would not take kindly to a vampire next door.

"Eric, Ill meet you back at the farmhouse. I remembered that Gran wanted me to take some chicken out for tomorrow." she kissed my cheek and sent her frustration through the bond. I had no doubt that she was running to tell them that a vampire moved next door.

As soon as she made it to the house, Compton spoke again.

"Your human smells intoxicating. I would not let her out of my sight if I were you."

"She is mine, Compton. You will stay away from her and away from the farmhouse. Do not cross this cemetery." I warned.

"The Great Northman has taken a pet. I cant say I blame you." he smirked.

"Go home Compton. You will report to me at Fangtasia at first dark tomorrow. Heed my warning Compton, you are not to talk to Sookie."

He nodded and ran off to his pathetic home. I didn't trust him. Compton and his maker always leached themselves to some monarch, doing their dirty work. It wasn't likely that he would up himself to move to the middle of nowhere. And I didn't like the look that he gave my Sookie. My only guess that he was too young to recognize the scent of fairy. Even I didn't pick up on it when we first met. I laughed and smiled to myself, the legends were true. Wherever there were fairies, trouble would soon follow.


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry that it took forever to get a new chapter up. My in laws are here for the holidays and my house has been hectic. Hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving. _

Sookie POV

It was Christmas Eve and soon my vampires would be awake. Amelia and I spent the day baking cookies and cooking a small meal to eat before heading to Pam's house for the night.

The plan was to bring in the holiday with Eric, Pam and Ames. I would be spending all day tomorrow at the farmhouse with my family, including my great grandfather.

Bill Compton had become a fang in my ass. Pam and Ames thought it was downright funny that he became my stalker. Eric was sorely pissed off but Godric told him that no harm could come to him unless he actually did something to me. Bill had tried to talk to me many times. He tried to explain how dangerous Eric is and how I was manipulated by him. I had to admit, it was pretty funny at first.

The things that Compton would send when I first met him were innocent, a dozen flowers here, a card there, a nice bottle of wine on occasion that I never drank. Then, he started sending me clothes and jewelry. I had kindly returned them with a thank you note and if I didn't get the chance, they were sent back by a very angry Viking.

Bill was caught around the farmhouse a few times. He still calls me Eric's human or Eric's pet, which pisses me to no end. I'm sure that he knows that I'm more than human but refuses to accept it. Eric is still trying to catch him in the act of doing something so he can torture him. None of us believe that he's here to mainstream.

Now that Ames and I finished eating our meal, we decided to head to Pam's a little early. Pam had decorated her whole house, which is a first since last year it was just a green tree.

This year, the tree is white. She put lots and I mean lots of red and black decorations all over it. She found a place that makes ornaments so she had a lot of vampire things made, fangs, coffins, blood drops and things that would scare our next door neighbors. To be nice, she also got things that represented fairies and witches. Ames and I both tried to tell her that wands had nothing to do with either of us but she simply pointed at Tinkerbell and Harry Potter, so we dropped it and let her have her way. Aside from the tree, Pam had her whole living room decorated. A coffin was laid by the fireplace with what looked like a massacre inside. Red and black candles, garlands and trinkets were everywhere, even the gifts had to be wrapped in black and red. It was her house so we obliged by her rules. I grabbed the bottles of blood fruit that I got from Faery and set them on the table with big black and red bows, they were going to be little side gifts. Pam and I decided to split on Eric's gift, we got him a sleek black corvette Stingray that we parked inside Pam's garage so that he wouldn't see it. I got Claude to set me up with one of his designer friends so that I could get a designer label named after Pam. It's going to be her last name so it's called Ravenscroft. It will specialize in shoes and purses, Pam's weaknesses. For Ames, I never went back to the witch's shop so I decided to shop in Faery and got a lot of interesting gadgets that I'm sure she would appreciate. My final gift to Eric is going to be that I tell him that I love him. We've both felt the mutual emotion but neither of us has said yet.

I felt that Eric was up so I popped to his house. He was already in the shower but I knew that he felt me in his room. I went to his closet and picked out a red shirt that Pam had bought for him with his usual black jeans and boots. Pam also required that we wear black and red tonight. It was basically her black and red event.

"Hello Lover." Eric said stepping out of his bathroom naked.

"Mmm, don't you look delicious." I greeted him with a kiss.

The kiss was getting too heated so I had to pull back, it wouldn't do any of us good to be late tonight. Pam had set up the evening for games and fun until midnight when we would open gifts.

"Sorry Viking, you know that Pam will rip our heads off for being even a minute late and Ames is there by herself right now."

Eric got dressed and in no time we were at Pam's. She glared at us but smiled when she saw that Eric had her gift.

Once we all had our drinks and the fireplace was roaring, Pam wanted to play games. I suggested Twister again which quickly got shot down by Amelia. Pam jumped up and ran to her game closet, she loved collecting games, she was truly the perfect hostess.

"I told Hasbro that this would be perfect." Pam said as she walked into the room with a Vampire's version of Pictionary. I laughed but I couldn't be too shocked, there a vampire monopoly version that's pretty fun.

The teams were obvious, Pam and Ames against Eric and me.

"What are we playing for this time?" Ames asked.

"I refuse to sing again. There were whispers of the vermin calling me vampire barbie. It was disgusting, I am so better than that bitch." we all snorted at that, Pam was exactly what you would call a Vampire Barbie. Oh, I think Ill get my very own Pammy doll made.

"Since we all despise Wal Mart, I suggest that the loser HAS to wear only Wal Mart clothing for a month and give up sex for a month as well." Ames suggested.

"Oh cupcake, I don't think you'd be able to stay away from me for that long." Pam grinned cheekily.

"I agree, I do not think my Sookie will be able to keep her hands off me. She is incredibly touchy feely."

"Oh, really, my Viking? Fine, even if we win, Im gonna take that challenge against you."

"You wont last."

"Will to. You'll miss your little fairy and beg me. Beg me I say." I smirked.

"Will you two shut the fuck up. This is bigger than your sex life." Pam retorted.

"I got it, for each week out of the month, we'll dress in era's. 60's, 70's, 80's and 90's. And the losers have to be at Fangtasia for the whole month and sit on the dais."

"I will not dress up in spandex, I am the Sheriff."

"Oh, I think you will Eric, Ill even take the challenge further if you don't."

"But only if we lose, yes."

"Yup, now, lets play. Breathers first."

Pictionary turned out to be more fun than I thought. I was surprised when Ames and I had to draw 'fangbanger.' Eric and I won again. Eric is a really good artist. Pam got pissed off when Amelia called her drawings 'chicken scratch.' To make Pam happy, we decided to open our gifts right after the game. There was still thirty minutes until midnight but an angry Pam is never fun.

My gifts from Eric were more than I expected. He gifted me co ownership of an island that he owns and coupons for anytime sex with a viking. The coupons were funny but I knew that he was serious about them. Pam cried over her gifts, which I knew she would. Amelia quickly left after opening her gifts, she was anxious to try her new things but there was no way that we were going to allow her to practice her spells in the same room. Eric loved his new car, I did too. After the gifts were exchanged, Eric and I said our goodbyes to Pam. I could tell that he was just as anxious to get home as I was.

When we were situated in the hot tub, I decided that I was ready to tell Eric that I loved him. I looked him in the eyes and declared my love for him.

"Eric, no one has ever made me as happy as you do. I love the way that we laugh, talk, make love and spend time together. I'm ready to become bonded to you for eternity, if you'll have me. You already own my heart, soul, body, mind and blood. I love you, Eric Northman."

"I know." he smirked. "But, I also know that I love you too, my little fairy. I've walked this earth for over a thousand years and just existed. Before I met you, Pam was all that I could show any emotion to. I've never laughed as much as I do with you. I've never told another creature that I loved them. You're beautiful beyond any words. Your light fills my heart and soul completely and I'm glad that you're finally ready to bond. Ill be jealous and possessive, Sookie."

I laughed. "You mean that you aren't those already? Just know that I'm the say way, Viking. You're mine and I'm greedy."

There were no more words, Eric pulled me closer and kissed me with everything that he's learned in his long existence. I returned his kiss with all that I felt for him. He placed kisses along my shoulder and collarbone as I did the same. I felt his fangs puncture my skin and bit down hard on his shoulder. His blood tasted even sweeter to me, it was cool and rich as I felt it wrap itself in my body, around my heart. When his wound closed, he licked mine to seal it and we continued to kiss. His cool hands suddenly felt like fire on my body. Eric lifted us up and dried us off before taking us to bed.

We made love til dawn. It was the most exhilarating experience of my life. The Viking was mine and I was his.


End file.
